


One Man's Mess is Another Man's Treasure

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alpha!Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Claiming, First Order, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hux Takes Care of His Omega, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is To Blame, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Poe, The First Order Treats Omegas Like Shit, The non-con isn't between Poe and Hux, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, lots of fluff, mate bond, omega!mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 51,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren tends to make a mess out of everything. Including a certain Poe Dameron.<br/>But since invading the mind of the Resistance pilot revealed the man to be an Omega, Hux is more than happy to pick up the pieces of Ren's latest mess. This time, he'll get a beautiful Omega out of the deal. Ren already has one, a shy waif of a creature. Poe Dameron promises to be nothing of the sort. Hux never expected his feelings for the Omega to get out of hand.</p><p>In other words, Hux rescues Poe from Kylo Ren, only to wind up Bonding with him when the heat hits. Such a bond is dangerous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this type of story, but Poe/Hux has to be one of my favorite pairings in Star Wars. PLEASE be nice...

Poe's harsh breathing was all he could hear for the longest time. He'd fucked up royally. Had to take a pot shot at the crazy Sith instead of running for the hills. Had to try and play the hero, play the Alpha, when he wasn't. When he was an Omega and the First Order was known for abusing Resistance Omegas. He was young and he was fertile. If he was lucky, he'd get auctioned off to be some bastard's brood mare. If not... Ren would keep him for himself. And Poe was getting a bad feeling about this if Ren did.

He tugged against the restraints. They pinned him flat against the torture table. He was unable to move, unable to fight, unable to flee.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

At least he was clothed and his legs weren't spread open. It was likely the First Order thought him a Beta. Or an Alpha on suppressants. Well, Poe _was_ on suppressants, but the Omega kind. Because he had every intention of fighting this war and proving that an Omega could do anything an Alpha could. Only better. But now...now that was going to cost him. Saying Poe was scared was an understatement. Poe was terrified. He wanted _out_ and he wanted out _now_!

The stormtroopers had worked him over pretty good. Poe ached from various bruises to his hips, ribs, chin, everywhere. They hadn't been too careful. No one had tried to rape him, but that may have been because they knew and they were saving him for Kylo Ren's enjoyment.

The worst part about this was the waiting. Every second that ticked by was another agonizing second Poe had to imagine what Kylo Ren was going to do to him. Was he going to wait until the suppressants wore off? Or just take him _now_ and **_again_** and **_again_** and **_again_** until it finally took and Poe was carrying Ren's kid? Not that Poe wouldn't mind having kids. He just wanted it to be on his terms and to have a loving mate to take care of him. Something told Poe that Kylo Ren knew... That he knew and that he was going to make Poe suffer.

The cell door hissed open and Poe gulped. He looked up into that creepy mask and thought about saying something smart. Thought and kept his mouth shut.

Ren seemed to be studying a data-pad, not paying Poe much mind. He shivered as the Alpha passed his way. Poe caught the scent of Omega on the man's robes and relaxed a little. This wasn't the Middle Ages. Surely he wouldn't take....? Then again, this was the First Order. As a kid, Poe had seen the pictures of First Order breeding bitches. All emaciated, pale creatures without life in their eyes. Just waiting to die. Being mounted and forced to carry child after child after child until the strain killed them. And losing every one.

It seemed like an eternity before Ren spoke.

"I had no idea we had the Resistance's best pilot aboard. Poe Dameron, are you not?"

The tone from the mask was creepy enough. What was worse was the fact the bastard knew his name.

"Revealing yourself by trying to kill me was foolish. Even if you hadn't been so slow, Tekka was already did." Ren stopped by the chair and rested one glove on Poe's forehead. The Omega resisted the urge to bite him. He shouldn't go into his heat. Not here. Not now. Not with all the stress he was under. He wouldn't, would he?

_Please Maker..._

"Comfortable?"

Poe couldn't resist. "Not really." He tried to move his arms. They were bound and getting numb. Why wouldn't Ren just get it over with? Shoot him full of hormones, make him pool slick, and rape him? Just stop the torture by waiting for the penny to drop.... He knew he'd regret being sarcastic. "Usually, I like being able to move around, take a piss, get some water. But, hey, this is the First Order. What do you know about being civilized?"

"We both wanted the same thing from Tekka," Ren continued. Was he ignoring Poe? Trying to stress his body into a heat? Well, Ren was going to have to try harder than that. Poe was made of sterner stuff than the Sith bastard thought. "Perhaps he was more forthcoming with you."

"Ya think?" Poe asked. "Using a lightsaber scares the shit out of people. You might want to rethink your technique."

"I can take everything from you, Dameron. Now. Where is the map?"

"Up your ass, for all I know!" Poe snapped. Oh, he was really pushing it now...

The next thing Poe knew, a wave of agony hit him. _Hard_. He shot up as much as he could in the restraints and **_screamed_**. Everything burned. It was on fire. _He_ was on fire. Wrapping around, twisting him, hitting all his soft places... Poe screamed. He was hardly aware that the awful, keening sound was from his own raw, bleeding throat. He thrashed in the restraints and hit his head. Blood trickled from the gash. Ren pressed his mind into Poe's, ripping through every secret the man had had.

In desperation, Poe shoved the coordinates of the map in front of his Omega status.

Ren pressed deeper. Than pain hit him harder. Poe struggled backwards. He was all to aware of his body crumbling, of it trying to show submission to the Alpha pressing his will upon him.

"The...Resistance...will not...be intimidated...by the...likes of you," Poe gasped. He pissed himself from pain and fear. The hot fluid ran down his leg, mixed with...something else.

_Oh. No... No! No! No!_

Ren withdrew. He must have been smiling behind that mask, because the pain stopped. Poe hung weakly in the restraints. He could pretend that the liquid pooling in his trousers was urine. That the wetness was from where he'd pissed. He could pretend all he wanted, but Poe knew the truth. His slick was slowly, but surely starting to pool. He'd be ripe for the taking. A young, _fertile_ , unbound Omega in a ship full of Alphas...

"Thank you for your cooperation." Ren cupped Poe's cheek in one black gloved hand and stroked the jawline. Poe didn't have the strength left to bite him. "I'll send some stormtroopers along for you in a little while."

Poe closed his eyes and tried to control the tears. Ren had broken through every defense he had. Poe Dameron was a fool to think that he could do what the Alphas did...


	2. Is That What I Thought It Was...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux hates Kylo Ren's heavy handedness when it comes to interrogations. He's about to get a whole new reason why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. This is my first try at writing smut and feedback is appreciated

General Brendol Hux figured that it was only fair he should check on the prisoner. After all, as the Commanding officer of the _Finalizer_ , he should be the one to over see interrogations. Not let some lose laser cannon like Kylo Ren take charge. That had already lead to life threatening injuries on more than one prisoner, as well as a few deaths that had needed some explaining for the Supreme Leader. If something happened to the pilot before they got the coordinates to that damned map...Snoke was going to be _very_ upset. Upset with Ren and upset with himself. And the last thing Hux wanted was to lose his command over some spoiled rotten man-child who took out his rage on everything in sight.

Including his Omega. Hux had only seen the man once or twice, but what he had seen had pissed him off. Hux might not have been above murder, but leaving your Omega with bruises on his face and arms (it didn't help that he was heavily pregnant at the time), tended to piss Hux off even more, He didn't like Ren and it showed. Well, it was looking like Hux would be cleaning up another one of Ren's messes. Get a nice, personal look at the damage and get the medical teams down there to fix it up. Easy? He hoped so.

_But with Ren...you know **nothing** is easy. He probably killed the man before we could find that damned map!_

The second Hux stepped into the hallway leading to the prisoner's cell, he was struck by a sweet, sticky scent. A scent Hux had only smelled once or twice, mostly when Ren's Omega was about to go into heat. But that was impossible! Mitaka wouldn't be down _here_! Not in the bowels of the ship! Where the crew could easily find and torture him... Was there another Omega aboard then, somehow? Had one of the officers smuggled one in without his knowledge?

Surely the Resistance wouldn't be foolish enough to put an Omega on the front lines of battle. Surely, surely, surely. Omegas were so very rare that an Alpha would prize whatever one that came his way.

_Unless you're Kylo Ren and you beat yours half to death. But no one ever said Kylo was very smart._

The scent only became stronger as Hux marched down the corridor. He hadn't even brought Phasma. Whatever prisoner Kylo Ren had beaten would be in no position to fight. Hux had seen some of the few that survived. Saying they looked bad was an understatement.

He forced open the door and was completely unprepared to see the source of the smell. Dark brown doe eyes met his, along with golden tanned skin and unruly curly hair. The man's clothing was mostly intact, sans a jacket, and his head hung low in defeat. Hux could smell blood, piss, fear...and Omega. His green eyes widened. _This_ was the source of the smell? This battered _wreck_ of a pilot.

The man looked at him. "Ren sent you?" His voice was raspy, weak. Like he had been screaming.

Hux growled. "Like hell he did. What kind of _bastard_ puts an **_Omega_** in a starfighter?"

The Omega tried to spit at him. He was clearly immobilized and, judging from the wetness dripping from his trousers, had been there for quite awhile. Hux licked his lips. He'd never fucked an Omega before. He'd fucked his share of Alphas and Betas (and even thought about Ren a few times), but never an Omega.

"You will not call my General a bastard," the pilot hissed.

Hux scoffed. "Clearly, pilot, _you_ are in no place to give _me_ orders. Seeing as I could _take you right now_."

"Then do it!" Hatred burned in those dark eyes. "I know that's what Ren wants!"

Hux thought back to the sad, scared Omega Ren kept in his quarters. "If I were in your place, Omega, I would not ask Master Ren to relieve your heat." And he wasn't giving the pilot the option, either. Ren had been an asshole to him, so Hux was going to take Ren's new Omega. Petty? Yes. But also a way to get his father off of his back about producing an heir.

"I have a name," the Omega snarled. He whimpered as his body responded to the scent of an Alpha in the room. Hux could _smell_ the added slick. A part of him was tempted to just stand there and watch, but he also wanted to do this quickly. Fuck the Omega, Claim him, and rub Ren's face in it. If Ren could keep an Omega corralled, so could he. And he could do it better. "Poe Dameron. I'd like for you to use it."

Hux crossed the room in a few steps. He stood over the Omega, smirking slightly. "Have you ever had an Alpha before?"

"What the hell...?" The Omega tried to jerk back as Hux tipped his head back up. He was shaking now, his body crying out for Hux to use him. Bury his cock up the Omega's hole, make him fat with pups, and watch Ren come unglued. " _No_!"

"Chose. Me or the man who's beaten another Omega senseless," Hux drawled.

"You're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart, are you?" the pilot snapped. He groaned when Hux trailed one gloved hand across the throat. Hux smiled. This one had been denying himself for _years_.

"No, I'm not," Hux admitted. He released the restraints and watched the pilot fall to his knees. The Omega whined when Hux dropped over his back. The red haired Alpha smiled coldly. Yes...he was so close to presenting... "Strip."

"No."

Hux backhanded the pilot. "Strip before Ren has his stormtroopers break you in!"

The Omega blanched beneath his tan. "What?"

"You heard me! Unless you want to be mounted by a squad of troopers, you will strip. Right. **_Now_** ," Hux snarled. He danced from foot to foot. He was running out of time. Ren could be back any minute now! And it would be a bad thing if Ren found him balls deep in a pretty, new Omega.

The Omega gave him one final glare before quickly divesting himself of all his clothing. Hux hardly spared time to look at his new Omega. Instead, he kicked the Omega in a spot where Hux knew the Omega would fall to his knees. Something was churning in his gut, but Hux knew what he had to do. The Omega was presenting--barely--but even Hux could feel the undisguised hatred coming from him. Well, the Omega didn't have to love him to get pregnant.

Hux shucked off his belt and trousers. He swallowed, a little afraid of what he was about to do. Judging from the way the Omega was acting, it might have been awhile since he had been mounted. Or...the Omega could be virgin. It was hard to tell.

The Omega made a little moaning sound as Hux positioned himself over the man's back. Enter him quickly, come, Claim, and drag him back to quarters. He could seek pleasure during the rest of the heat. This was about pissing off Ren.

"Ready?" Hux asked. He wasn't sure why. The Omega was leaking slick all down his legs. He'd done nothing to prepare the Omega and suspected this would be painful on both of them.

"Does he really beat up--"

"Yes." Hux took the question as an affirmative and pushed himself in. The Omega yelped in surprise. Hux gritted his teeth and concentrated on thrusting in and out. He needed to release quickly, get it over with. He could pamper the Omega later. A good bath was _very_ much in order, as the man smelled like piss. The Omega moaned and jerked backwards, his walls clamping Hux's cock. He tried willing the knot to form, so he could lean over and bite the Omega. Claim him and get it over with.

The Omega hissed and Hux realized he'd been gripping to hard. He relaxed--a little--and pushed in as far as he could. Apparently, that felt good, because the Omega _howled_ and arched. Hux didn't know much about how an Omega functioned, but he knew they had pleasure spots. It looked like he'd just hit one of them. The Omega re-angled his hips mid-thrust. Hus noticed he was breathing heavier, his head low.

"Come on, come on..." Hux wasn't talking to the Omega, he was talking to himself. The sooner... He noticed it was getting harder to push in and out of the tight ring of muscle. The Omega seemed to notice it too, because he stiffened. The second he released, Hux leaned over as far as he could and sunk his teeth into the bare Claiming spot on the Omega's neck. The Omega stiffened and cried out.

Hux slumped over the Omega's back, his knot embedded in the man's ass. The Claiming mark bleed freely and Hux lapped at the blood. He could take time to do things properly later.

It seemed like an eternity before the Omega spoke.

"How...how long will we stay like this?"

"A few minutes," Hux grunted. He tried picking himself up. If he pulled out too early, he risked spilling his seed and tearing the Omega.

"Oh." The Omega looked over his shoulder. "Could you..."

"Could I what?" Hux snapped. "I'm not Kylo Ren! I won't beat you over the head for asking me a question!"

The Omega's face flushed in shame. "I-I came kinda close to coming. Could you...finish me?"

Hux closed his eyes.

_What the **hell** have I done?_

He remembered Mitaka, the shy little Omega Ren bought from some breeding farm. The fact that Dameron was brave enough to ask to be finished...

"Fine," Hux muttered. "But this is a one time thing. And you're cleaning me up."

The Omega swallowed. "Yeah, and you're gonna make this better, right?"

_Does he **ever** lose that mouth of his?!_

"I might." Hux reached beneath the Omega and gave Dameron's already hard cock a few deft strokes. Dameron came with a cry and dropped down like he was boneless. Of course, that was also about the time Hux noticed his knot had gone down enough so that he could pull out without injuring **_his_** Omega. He pulled out, leaving Dameron a boneless mess on the floor. He considered forcing the man to suck his semen-covered hand clean, but after looking at the exhausted Omega, decided against it. Instead, Hux wiped his hand clean on Dameron's discarded trousers.

In an uncommon display of tenderness, he wrapped the limp Omega in his great coat. Dameron's heat was far from over, Hux knew, but the man was probably too sore to walk.

None of the troopers were quite brave enough to ask why General Hux was carrying a limp, bloodied, bred Omega through the halls of his ship. Or why the man himself smelled like sex and Omega. It was a heady combination to the General and he was thinking that he would enjoy his Omega. If only they could get past that sarcastic mouth of his. Well, Hux was planning to teach him _other_ uses for that mouth.

Hux laid the Omega, still wrapped in his greatcoat, on his bed. Dameron stirred and whimpered just a little. Hux frowned, wondering why that bothered him.

He decided to sit on his chair and wait until the Omega shook off his exhaustion. Perhaps he would treat his Omega to a bath. Hux sniffed his own arm and swore. First things first-- _he_ needed a bath!

Then Hux smiled. He was Mated to the Omega. They could always...share the tub.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe wakes up in a strange bed, with a First Order General beside him, and a Claiming bite on his neck. He's still in heat and the General isn't doing much to make things better.
> 
> Of course, General Hux is treating Poe like a breeding bitch you buy, not like a person. Misunderstanding abounds.

Poe woke up slowly.

His body felt oddly war, and sated, something the Omega wasn't familiar with. In those few, blissful moments before your ind catches up with your body, Poe relished the feeling of a body pressed up against his own. That body was _warm_ , that body was _aroused_ , and that body was an _Alpha_. In his semi-conscious state, Poe moaned and rocked back on the hardness pressed between his legs. His body wasn't making as much slick right now, but he was still in his heat. He could cycle back into it as fast as his Alpha--

That's when it hit him. _His **Alpha**_.

Poe jolted up and threw the blankets off of his naked body. His breath came in heavy pants and he looked around rapidly. The room didn't smell like Kylo Ren, but he could definitely smell Alpha. And...judging from the stickiness on his thighs...he'd been mounted. Poe whimpered. He tried to pick himself up, but his legs failed him. Poe sagged back down and let his head hit his chest. The previous...whatever time it was, he didn't see a chrono...memories came flooding back to him. Kylo Ren triggering his heat cycle, being restrained for an hour as the heat burned inside of him, and the rough mounting... _That_ had ** _hurt_**.

And he had whined and begged like every raunchy Omega stereotype his squad buddies joked about. Because none of them knew. None of them knew he was an Omega. And now he was here, trapped within the belly of the beast. Going to be fucked until pregnant (not even cared about if the first time was any indication) and used up. All because he had to be stupid and try to be what he wasn't. An Alpha.

"Giving up so soon?" a cool voice asked. "And this is the Omega who asked me to jerk him off."

Poe growled. He rolled over. Gazing languidly at him was a slender, _naked_ , red haired Alpha with eyes like green plasma. "You hurt me," Poe hissed. "You _hurt_ me."

The Alpha picked himself up and pulled Poe to his chest. Poe struggled, but the Alpha growled. It was a little warning note, but Poe was smart enough to stay still. "There wasn't time to prepare you."

"You know, where I come from, that's called rape."

"Trust me...that was nothing." The Alpha drew little circles in the small of Poe's back. It made his cock twitch and Poe hated himself. "Now. To business. You...need a bath. You smell like piss."

"Yet you had no problem with fucking me," Poe snarled.

The Alpha's nails dug into Poe's arms. "You would do well to tame that tongue. I might be more lenient than Lord Ren, but you will still respect me. **Stand**."

Poe tried to fight the _timbre_ in his Alpha's voice, but couldn't. Swallowing his humiliation, Poe got off of the bed and stood. The Alpha stood, too. He nodded appreciatively and put his hands on Poe's shoulders. Poe fought the urge to punch the man. Slender fingers trailed down his sides, poked at his ribs, at his nipples... Whatever the Alpha was looking for, he liked. It was when the Alpha's hands reached down to cup his ass that Poe jerked away. He was still sore and _really_ didn't want to be touched there.

"Did no one teach you your manners, Dameron?" the Alpha asked. He seemed confused as to why Poe was jerking away. Poe gritted his teeth.

_First Order assholes!_

"Yeah, my _mother_ did. Don't chew with your mouth open, be polite, use the serving utensils, don't fart in public, no swearing, no guns in the living room--"

" **That's enough**!" the Alpha snapped. Poe stopped mid-rant. The Alpha pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are going to be as insufferable as Kylo Ren."

"Hey, you fucked me and bit me. I didn't want this, buddy," Poe retorted. "You're stuck."

"You need a bath," the Alpha muttered. "Perhaps that will calm your nerves."

"You wanna know what'll "calm my nerves"? Me getting into one of your fancy fighters and getting the hell outta dodge!"

"Not going to happen. **Come**." The Alpha turned on his heels and Poe had no choice but to follow him. Just his luck to wind up raped and Mated to an asshole of an Alpha. The Alpha nodded. "Use the facilities if you need too. I'm drawing both of us a bath."

What Poe wanted to do was scrub the semen out of his hole, but he knew _that_ was never going to happen. He swallowed, wondering if the stories about the First Order plugging their Omegas were true. Poe _really_ didn't want to find out.

" **Come here**."

Poe reluctantly turned around. His Alpha raised one eyebrow. The dark haired Omega sighed and numbly walked over to the raised tub. The water did look warm and inviting, but he'd be sharing it with the man who raped him. Maybe he was in heat, but the fact remained that Poe hadn't wanted him and it had hurt. Now he was stuck under the thumb of a controlling Alpha.

The Alpha took his elbow and lowered him into the water. Poe let out an involuntary moan. The warm water felt good against his battered muscles and for a little bit, he was content to rest against his Alpha's back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man murmured.

"Could have fooled me," Poe growled. It was hard to be angry in a tub full of warm water, but who knew what fresh hell this Alpha had waiting for him? The man reached for a tube of shampoo and what looked like a cup. Poe froze up, wondering what was about to happen.

"Stay still," the Alpha ordered. He poured a cup full of warm water over Poe's head, thoroughly drenching the man. Poe's eyes widened. Did the Alpha mean--yes, he did. Poe's eyes fluttered shut as those slender fingers massaged a handful of shampoo into is scalp. Maybe...maybe he could get used to getting bathed...? Anyways, it felt good. Though the jarring fact still remained that Poe was still a prisoner and this could be an effort to torture him. The Alpha rinsed the shampoo out of Poe's hair and admired his handy work.

"What do you want from me?" Poe softly asked.

"I Mated you, isn't it obvious?" the Alpha slowly asked.

Poe growled in frustration. "I knew that, but...this!" He gestured to both of them. "You're going out of your way--"

"Yesterday was a trying day for both of us," the Alpha smoothly said. "I thought you would enjoy a bath."

"I'd enjoy cutting your throat more," Poe snarled.

"I'll have to work on that attitude of yours," the Alpha purred. A single finger found its way into Poe's hole and the Omega gasped. He stiffened, wanting to _get out_. Yes, it felt good--

"What's your name?"

"General Brendol Hux." The Alpha smiled and positioned Poe so that he was straddling the Alpha. The warm water had done nothing to ease the Alpha's arousal. Poe hoped his heat came soon so he could blame it on that and not him wanting it from the enemy. A pale hand raised up, out of the water, and found a sponge. "Please, sit still. You _reek_ of piss."

As long as he withdrew that finger, Poe was fine.

He forced himself to stay still as Hux washed him off. Not that he didn't enjoy the bath, he honestly did, but Poe didn't want to be Mated to the man. Nor did he want to be pregnant. Hux took his sweet time, rubbing up quite a lather on Poe's skin. He hit all of Poe's sweet spots, too. A few times, he reduced the Omega to a moaning mess on his slender chest. Poe hated it and Hux looked like he was enjoying himself.

Those same hands traced the insides of his thighs. Poe bit his cheek to keep from crying out. He _hated_ it! The Omega part of his mind was thrumming with pleasure at the touch, but the Poe Dameron, Best Pilot in the Resistance, part of him was screaming.

"You seem distressed," Hux said. "I wonder why."

Poe couldn't stop himself. "I was _mind-raped_ , _forced_ to betray my friends, pushed into heat, left on my own for two hours, then raped! And I'm _hungry_! **_Gee_**! I wonder why I'm _distressed_! Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you, in my place? And you use that damn voice on me--"

Hux wrapped him in an embrace. "Calm yourself, Dameron. It's the heat talking."

"Go to hell," Poe hissed.

Hux stood and gestured for Poe to do the same. "I'll send for some food. Afterwards..."

"We wait until my heat comes and you fuck me face first into the mattress," Poe snarled. "Yeah, I know how this goes."

"If that's the way you like it..." Hux slowly said. "I was only rough the Claim you before Lord Ren did. I didn't lie to you when I said he's beaten his Omega. I don't want him to ruin a beautiful work of art." Hands clasped his ass and Poe made himself stay still. A few fingers drifted into the cleft of his ass. The Omega in him thrummed his happiness, but Poe was screaming inside. "I can put that mouth of yours to use."

Poe knew a deal when he saw one. "Then don't fuck me outside of heat and I'll suck your cock. I've done it before."

The Alpha blinked at him as he wrapped Poe's body in a fuzzy towel. "Your body took me like you were virgin."

"Gee, stupid, it's called not all sex is cock up hole and I was on suppressants."

"Call me "stupid" and there will be consequences." Hot green eyes bored into Poe's dark ones. Poe swallowed and nodded rapidly.

He sat at a small table, body wrapped in a towel, and waited for the Alpha to get him some food. "You know, most people do the feeding you thing before they do the sex thing."

"Most people don't find themselves at Kylo Ren's mercy," Hux countered. He sat a steaming bowl of soup at Poe's place, followed by a spoon and a glass of water. "I'm the best deal you're getting."

"Then prepare me next time!" Poe retorted. "If you don't, it _hurts_!"

"I know," the Alpha softly said. "Eat. You've been through a lot and your body needs the nourishment now more than ever."

_Because I'm being used as a fucking brood mare for a fucking First Order general!_

The soup, though, was delicious.


	4. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux (finally!) does things right. And then he must face the wrath of Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned. I do not write scenes like this very well... Like I said, this is my first try. But all the comments are appreciated! Thanks!

Hux watched his Omega eat. The man was hungry, and it showed, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask for food. That was okay by Hux. If the man wanted to be stubborn and deny himself, Hux was going to let him. Just as long as the pup wasn't harmed. He had taken the first opportunity to A), hide all the sharp objects and B), get rid of the brandy. His child deserved an alcohol free womb to develop in. The Omega, on the other hand, deserved a slap in the mouth.

Though Hux supposed he could take the verbal sparring. It wasn't as if Mitaka ever said anything to Ren. As far as Hux knew, that Omega was the picture of absolute submission. And that was about Hux being able to do anything Ren could do...only better.

The scent of ripe Omega had faded with the bath, but it still hung in the air. Hux had only taken a quick, perfunctory look at his Mate's body. The Omega had broad hips, making him well suited for bearing young. It was also probably time for Hux to alert his father to the Omega's presence. After all, Hux Senior had been the one pressuring Hux to take a Mate. And now HUx had one--a young one--fully able to present his father with a basket full of pups. Just as soon as they could tame that damn mouth of his.

Dameron moaned and rocked on the chair. Hux smiled slowly.

"The heat is cresting again, isn't it?"

Dameron nodded. "Just...get it over with..."

Hux frowned. What had happened to the feisty, smart mouthed pilot he'd been enjoying earlier? Maybe Hux didn't want the kind of subservience Mitaka gave to Ren. Maybe...he liked Dameron being feisty. "I will make you feel good this time."

Hateful dark eyes met his. "Yeah," Dameron spat " _suuure_ you will."

In response, Hux beckoned the Omega to his bed. Dameron obeyed warily and Hux noted the tension in his shoulders and back. It was strange, Hux thought. He hadn't raised his hand against the Omega and alreadsy the man was asking like Mitaka.

Those thoughts faded as Dameron presented. Hux breathed in the scent, rubbing himself to arousal. His needs would be determined by the Omega--for now. He could take what he wanted _after_ the Omega was full of his pups. Hux dropped his trousers and settled behind the Omega. Dameron tensed. He didn't seem to be enthused about the idea, but his body was crying out for the Alpha to take him. But the first thing Hux would do would be to prepare his Mate. He had hurt the Omega the first time.

There was already a bit of give in the Omega's hole as Hux slipped a finger up in him. Dameron hissed and arched a little. Hux narrowed his eyes and pushed in a little more. The Omega didn't move. Hux wasn't sure if the male was enjoying himself or not, but now was not the time to ask. Hux added a second, slowling teasing the Omega's entrance open. _That_ got a (Hux hoped) pleased hiss. He took his time, pulling, stretching, teasing, trying to make sure the Omega was ready. Not like last time, where he'd just sheathed himself without regard to his Omega's pleasure.

Hux withdrew and the Omega moaned. "You liked that?"

"Ya think, dumb ass?"

He lined himself up behind the Omega. "You'll like this better."

Dameron didn't answer, but his scent was all Hux needed to push in. This time, the Omega gave easily and cried out as Hux buried himself. It wasn't a cry of pain--like before--it was a cry of pleasure. Maybe he'd stroked one of those spots...? He set a slow pace deliberately, trying to feel out what the Omega liked and what he didn't. There seemed to be two or three spots where if Hux hit them, Dameron _howled_. He started rocking backwards, too, making a sort of rhythm. The Omega's slick was running down both their legs and HUx had never felt more alive. The Omega was warm and wet around him, his walls tightening as if to milk _every last drop_ from the Alpha--

All too soon, all too soon, Hux felt the knot. Dameron did, too, because his movements became much more needy. Much more erratic. Damereon _moved_ somehow and Hux felt his knot burst. They both went down together, Alpha locked into Omega, both panting and exhausted.

"Need me to finish you again?" Hux asked. He teased the Omega's ear with his teeth, relishing the golden body beneath his own. Dameron bucked his hips a little, making Hux moan. "Because I will."

The back of Poe's neck went red. "That...uh...won't be necessary."

"Hmm?" Hux didn't pick himself up. They were still locked into place and Hux imagined his seed swelling the Omega's womb. Soon...soon...The Omega would round out... "I'll have to take you to Arkanis with me. Ren, too, I suppose."

"Look, I'm flattered, but I just wanna go home." Poe tried picking himself up. Hux obliged. He cursed softly as he slid freely out. Why did the knot come too soon and not last long enough? It was sweet heaven to be buried inside the Omega.

"This is your home now," Hux reminded him.

Poe didn't speak. Hux rolled over in the bed, wincing when he saw the smeared pool beneath his mate. Perhaps having a male Omega would be messier than he thought. Though it certainly did feel good.

"I don't want it to be." The Omega's scent hadn't dimmed down, but Hux knew he was pushing it. It was better to deal with the man-child Ren _now_ that wait until the week was over and Ren had destroyed half the ship.

"You will **stay here** , **waiting for me** , unless you need to use the facilities," Hux ordered. He locked eyes with Dameron. "You need me more than I need you. Remember that."

_Liar._

Dameron looked at him. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to wander around your ship, asking to get mounted. I have _you_ for that."

Hux stood up and left the Omega. Dameron yelped. Had he been expecting to be cuddled? Well, Dameron could wait. If he was going to get insulted, then Dameron was going to get ignored. It was how you dealt with a yappy terrier. Ignore it and it behaved. Encourage the behavior and you had trouble. Hux took as much of a shower as he could, considering the circumstances. He had wanted to stay buried in the Omega for as long as possible, but Dameron had destroyed that plan. And it was best to approach Ren _not_ smelling like sex and Omega.

Though Hux supposed Dameron's scent was clinging to _everything_ now.

Ren pounced the _second_ Hux stepped out of his quarters.

Massively angry Force-user, the fury rolling off of him in waves, shoved Hux into the wall. He stopped just shy of choking the man, but Hux could feel he was close. And he knew, that under his mask, Ren's eyes were Sith yellow.

Hux took a breath. "Lord Ren, is this how you greet your commanding officer?"

"What the _hell_ did you do to **_my_** Omega?!" Ren snarled.

"If you mean Mitaka, it was nothing more than give him a pat on the shoulder after you punched him." Hux attempted to push past the angry Sith, but Ren froze him. Hux refused to show his fear.

"I mean _Dameron_ ," Ren snarled.

For a few seconds, both Alphas glared at each other. You could have choked from the testosterone.

"Oh, the pilot?" Hux pretended to think. "You left an Omega _ **in heat**_ in the belly of your ship. What if the stormtroopers found him? Would they be filling him now? Or abusing him in some sick game? I know what you do to Mitaka, my Lord, but I did not wish that on Dameron. I have Claimed him. And he is rightfully **_mine_**."

"Mitaka is just the means to an end," Ren snarled. "He merely provides pups for the Knights of Ren to train!"

"Is that so?" Hux asked. "Forgive me if I wished to spare Dameron that indignity."

"You will _pay_ for this," Ren hissed. Then he whirled on his heels and stormed away, doubtlessly to have a temper tantrum somewhere.

_I know I will, Ren. But unlike yours...my Mate will provide some measure of comfort._

Hux's next order of business would be to contact Captain Phasma about his week of leave.


	5. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's distress triggers Poe's Omega instincts. Both have a good time

Hux had been as good as his word. Poe felt _very_ good afterwards. He was almost content to stay, curled up on the bed, like any good Omega bitch.

But therein lay the problem. Poe wasn't your typical Omega. He was strong, brave, and feisty. And if he didn't like you, you knew it. But he also wasn't stupid enough to bite the hand that fed him. Hux might not have been a nice person, but he was a considerate Alpha. He had taken care of his Omega's pleasure. Poe had appreciated that. He rather liked being cared for and Hux had promise. Maybe...things weren't quite as bad as he thought.

At the very least, Hux was a decent lay.

Poe scoffed to himself. There he was, a typical Omega, salivating over the sexual prowess of his Alpha. As if he hadn't been yanked from the cause he still supported, forced into heat, and fucked _twice_. Kylo Ren would still take pleasure in torturing the information out of him. It was probably a good idea to play along with Hux's plans and let himself get pregnant. Even Ren wouldn't torture a pregnant Omega. Right?

Poe flopped back on the bed, rubbing his sore entrance. Hux had worked a number on his backside and Poe had loved every minute of it. His Alpha might have been a domineering asshole, but he wasn't cruel. Poe didn't get the bad feeling he got whenever he was around Ren. Ren just had a way of making your skin _crawl_...

He must have dozed off, because when he woke up, Hux was supporting his head on his lap. The Alpha's face was drawn, lined. He looked exhausted and Poe winced to see the bruises. Hux ran his fingers through Poe's hair. The gestures were calm, soothing. Just a series of simple touches. The hands didn't go down any lower. For that, Poe was grateful. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be mounted again. It felt oddly humiliating to have an Alpha pounding into him and Poe not even able to see his face. But, oh Force, he'd felt so good...

"Hey," Poe said. He raised his head and smiled. Hux didn't smile. Poe picked himself up, staring at the Alpha. "Right where you left me, see?"

"So you obeyed. For once." There was the barest bit of humor in Hux's voice. He kept petting Poe's hair, running his hands through the unruly curls. Poe gasped a little. His heat made him over sensitive and he _liked_ that.

"You okay?" Poe pressed into Hux's chest. It was the warm, fuzzy afterglow and the hormone dump that was making him all cuddly. Hux wrapped his arms around Poe's hips. Poe looked up at the Alpha with hooded eyes. He had to play the cuddly, sated Omega. "What happened?"

"Kylo fucking Ren," Hux muttered. "He's not happy about our Bond."

"You think?" Poe couldn't suppress the smirk. He wiggled his hips, making his Alpha groan. Hux parted his hair, just a little. "I think he wanted me for himself. Tw of the most powerful Alphas in the galaxy, fighting over little old me, I'm flattered."

"He would have destroyed you." Hux dropped his hand lower so the he was cupping Poe's ass. Poe decided that it was unfair he had to be naked and Hux had his clothes. Didn't the First Order understand decency? Poe forced himself to lean back into the gesture. Hux drew lazy little circles with his thumb. _This_ time, Poe's sharp intake of breath was real. "He would have taken a beautiful Omega and destroyed you. Made you a shell of yourself."

"Why?" Poe nuzzled the Alpha's neck.

"He wants heirs."

"Don't you?" Poe just smiled. He considered nipping the Alpha's lips, inviting him for a kiss. Hux looked back at him with unreadable green eyes. "By the way, I'd feel a lot better if you could get me some clothes. I'm _cold_."

"I want to prove to Ren that you don't have to beat an Omega," Hux slowly said. "I rather like having some intelligent conversation. I'm yours for the week, Omega. I don't want to leave you."

"Why not?" As long as Hux was more interested in cuddles than sex, Poe was going to take it. He realize he was straddling the Alpha. Hux smelled aroused and Poe could feel the hardness against his thigh. He swore under his breath. His body would cycle back into heat, causing him to be mounted again.

"I don't want to miss my first rut in over two decades," Hux smiled. "You feel so good around me, Poe. So tight and warm..."

_Great. Here comes the dirty talk..._

Poe turned away. "I know you like me, but I don't have to tell me like that, okay?"

Hux laughed softly and kissed Poe. Softly. Gently. Just a little peck on the cheek. He raised his leg, bringing his fully clothed erection under Poe's crotch. Poe moaned. A finger slipped into him again, gently rubbing at the pleasure spots. Poe's muscles clenched. He gritted his teeth, fighting against the moaning. From the feel of things, Hux's cock was _huge_. Big enough to fill him up and then some. And there he went again, acting like a typical Omega. Waxing poetic about the size and feel of his Alpha's cock.

"You want this?" Hux rubbed the finger around. Poe arched. His moans came out without his wanting them too. Hux smiled and pulled up the dripping finger. Poe's face burned. His slick was dripping off the digit. And there he was, moaning like a common whore. "You open up so beautifully for me, Dameron."

Poe looked down. "You look like you're going to burst your trousers."

"So take them off." Hux lounged backwards. "I've done all the work the last two times. You want my cock, you have to work for it."

His body was _burning_ for his Alpha to take him. Poe rubbed on the Alpha's crotch first, watching the way those green eyes dilated. It was amazing the amount of power an Omega had over his Alpha. Poe swallowed his pride and unzipped Hux's trousers. The Alpha's cock sprang up, thick and eager. Poe swore under his breath. How had he taken _that_?! It was huge! And thick!

"Come here, Omega." Hux put his hands on the small of Poe's back and guided him so that he was straddling the Alpha. "Ride me."

"What?" Poe looked at Hux like he'd grown three heads. "You're letting me..."

"Yes." Hux grinned. "I want to see you come undone." He rubbed his cock, bringing himself to full hardness. Poe tried not to show his unease. Hux guided him down, inch by inch. By the time Poe sat down, Hux's cock fully embedded in his hole, he was panting. It felt _good_. Oh, Maker, if he just _twitched_ , he'd touch that spot Poe fingered in the shower and it'd feel good... Smooth hands wrapped around Poe's neglected cock and Poe mewled. The strokes were smooth and sure, causing a little fire to unspool in Poe's gut. "Up and down, Dameron."

Poe lifted himself and dropped down. He _howled_ when the cock speared his prostate. Hux grabbed his hips and started thrusting in. Poe tried to keep pace. The Alpha moved along with him, hitting _that spot_. Poe was seeing stars. Hux pushed himself in. Poe watched as his slick was pooling down around his legs. Hux supported the Omega with his hand, guiding him where to move. Poe rocked his hips forward and cried out. It felt good.

Hux pushed in with an aggressive thrust. Because _Oh, Maker_ \--

Poe's cock was leaking, spurting. Hux started fisting him again, making the Omega arch backwards. He howled out. Hux bucked his hips under the Omega, bouncing him up and down. That spot was stabbed ** _over_** and **_over_** and **_over_ ** again. Oh, **_Maker_** , it was just coming! The Alpha was guiding him, getting the Omega to move. It felt like his Alpha's cock was splitting him open. And it just felt good. Poe's nails were in Hux's shoulder and the Alpha _just kept on giving_...

The knot was coming, making Hux thrust harder. Poe shuddered. His release was coming, too. He was already leaking all over the Alpha... Oh, but it felt _so fucking_ _good_...

Hux grunted as he released. By this time, Poe had already came, coating both of them in his sticky release. Poe could feel the gentle swelling of his insides as Hux's come filled him again. The Alpha shifted a little under him, causing the Omega to moan. He was so full, so sticky...couldn't move. Didn't _want_ to move. Wanted to stay curled up, joined to the Alpha forever.

Because, oh Maker, enemy or not, that felt good.

The Alpha himself looked exhausted. Sweat and effort had mussed his usually perfectly styled hair and his cheeks were red with the effort.

"I like seeing you." Hux leaned backwards, his chest heaving. "Better than fucking you the other way."

Poe, too tired to really care, nodded.

"I'm gonna make you so full you'll never look at another Alpha," Hux murmured. He teased Poe's ear, causing the male to whine. "Keep you full of my pups. Fat, bred, and happy. Have you warm my bed and ride my cock." He ran his fingers through Poe's sweaty hair. "Take real good care of you. Not like whoever let a jewel like you go flying in a death trap."

"She didn't know." Poe might have been speaking into his Alpha's smooth, pale chest, but he didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was the knot buried in his ass. "No one else on base knew. Thought I was just a pretty Beta."

"No one will ever make that mistake again," Hux promised. "I don't care what Ren says. You're _mine_ and no one else's. Ren will never touch you again."

_Because I'll be pregnant or Hux will pull rank?_

Poe only hummed. He felt too tired and sated to really do much else.


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has gone behind Hux's back and brought Brendol Hux Senior aboard the Finalizer. This doesn't bode well for the still unruly Omega in Hux's bed

Sweat pants and one of Hux's old T-shirts were all fine and well when Poe was deep in his heat and begging for his Alpha's cock. But when the High General of the First Order was coming for a ship inspection, that just wouldn't do. Hux wasn't going to put a collar on Poe and lead him around like a pet, but he was going to clearly mark his Mate's status. Poe Dameron was off limits for everyone--including Hux's father.

The thought of the old man made Hux growl as he prepared his Mate. One of their little rituals was the bathing, but now Hux was taking it to a new level by rubbing a scented oil into his Mate's skin. Not only did he want Poe to look good, he also wanted to make sure the High General knew that Poe wasn't just Resistance scum. He was General Hux's Mate and deserved to be treated as such. He was not the shipboard bitch.

"You look good," Hux smiled. He'd picked out a copy of his own uniform, but in grey with black piping. Poe unruly black hair had been tamed with a comb and copious amounts of gel.

"I fucking hate this," Poe growled. He picked at the First Order insignia on his left breast. "Why me? And why this? I look like I'm a fucking grunt."

Hux closed his eyes and prayed for patience. "So my father sees you as my Mate, not my bitch."

"So everyone here acts like Kylo Ren... _great_ ," Poe muttered. The Omega was shifting on both feet. He wore brand new boots, so black you could see your reflection. Hux had taken special care in grooming his Omega and it was hard not to feel proud.

"You need to watch your mouth," Hux advised. It was hard to give an order like that, so Hux was going to go with the fact that Poe was a young Omega who hadn't been raised in the First Order. Therefor, he wasn't well versed in the proper way for an Omega to behave. "My father will think nothing of backhanding you."

_Or worse._

Poe shrugged. "Isn't it like, against your laws, for him to hit me? That you're in charge of my behavior? Not him?"

"My father is above the law." Hux checked his comm. They had five minutes to make it to the bridge. They could make it, if Poe didn't do something stupid. Like, say, provoke Kylo Ren. There was a certain level of things Hux was willing to write off as "Poe Dameron", but messing with Kylo Ren would have get consequences. As would the next ritual. "He will want to inspect your body, to see...if you are fit for bearing."

The rage in Poe's eyes would have made a lesser man flinch. "That bastard is _not touching me_! No! What am I, your **_property_**?"

"Yes." Hux turned on his heels. " **You will follow me and stay at my shoulder**. **You will not move without my permission** , **you will not speak without being spoken** **too** , and **you will not move as he inspects you**."

Which was likely to be in front of the crew.

Hux started walking quickly, not looking at his fuming mate. He could feel Poe's anger through their Bond, which was not uncommon. They were linked for life now. This meant Hux shared in Poe's boredom at being confined to Hux's quarters and Poe _really_ hated Kylo Ren. Hux knew Poe would obey. The Omega trailed him like an obedient dog, his head bowed in a rough approximation of Mitaka. Hux's belly clenched. He really didn't like to do this to his mate, but he had too. Hux had stalled long enough. The week of heat/rut had been amazing. Now he was paying for it.

Poe stood at attention as they waited on the bridge of the _Finalizer_. This was always the hardest part, the waiting. Waiting with an incredibly pissed off Omega standing behind him. Hux closed his eyes and mentally tried counting to ten. When that failed, he counted to ten again. He didn't have to look to know when Ren appeared with Mitaka. He always pitied the little Omega, but now that he'd wound up with a literal spit fire, he sort of envied Ren.

_Go time. Poe, if you as much move an inch I swear I will lock you in a closet for a week!_

As much a s he didn't want to strike the Omega, he might have too in order to keep Poe's mouth shut.

"At ease."

At the very sound of that cold voice, Hux shivered. But he relaxed--slightly, as the older Alpha walked onto the bridge like he owned the Destroyer. Hux raised his eyes and looked into colder versions of his own. Behind him, Poe shifted a little.Hux growled, a low warning note to his Omega. Poe straightened up almost immedietly.

High General Hux stopped in front of the pair. "When Ren said you had a mate, I wasn't expecting _this_."

Poe's eyes flashed. "Is there a problem, sir?"

" **Hold your tongue** ," Hux growled. He moved in front of the Omega.

The older Alpha laughed coldly. "No, let him talk." He pushed Hux aside and took Poe by the chin. The Omega's head was jerked up and Poe made the mistake of looking straight into Hux Senior's eyes. Hux cringed. "So how did a pile of Resistance scum wind up _bound_ to my son?"

Ren snickered behind them. Hux ignored him.

Poe shrugged. "Because Ren over there forced me into heat and left me tied up. Your lovely son fucked me face first into the floor."

Hux Senior backhanded Poe. The Omega fell with a cry, covering his red cheek. Shocked dark eyes looked up and the older Alpha grabbed Poe by his collar. Hus stood still. His Mate had to learn his place. Mitaka, Hux noticed, did little more than look at the floor. That Omega's belly was swollen with child again. Hux swallowed.

"You will learn your place, Omega!" Hux Senior's nails dug into Poe's arm. The Omega whimpered in very real fear and Hux ignored him. He forced himself to watch impassively as his father disciplined the Omega. Hux Senior smacked Poe again, raising a red mark on the Omega's other cheek. "Though I see _why_ he chose you. A pretty little thing like you would have fetched a fortune on the slave markets."

Poe tried to move backwards. "I-I-I-'m sorry!"

"I'm not done with you, yet!" The older Alpha pressed Poe backwards. The Omega seemed to cower. Hux could feel the fear through their bond, along with the confusion. Hux blamed himself for not laying down the wall. " **Come here**."

Poe looked at Hux hopelessly. Hux shrugged.

Poe shuffled forward. Hux cringed, watching his Mate. Why couldn't Poe act like Mitaka for once in his life...? The shy Omega looked at Poe with sadness in his dark brown eyes.

Hux Senior cupped Poe's ass through his trousers. The Omega managed to hold himself stock still as that hand dipped lower. Hux reminded himself that the older Alpha knew what to look for in a Mate, that he was making sure Poe was able to bear... But the utter humiliation bleeding through the Bond was making Hux reconsider.

"It seems you may have competition for your own mate," Ren snorted.

"I'll have to see him later," Hux Senior finally said. He stepped back, allowing the Omega to stumble backwards to his Mate. "You do have impeccable taste, my son. For a piece of Resistance scum."

"The best pilot in the Resistance," Ren gleefully said. Hux wanted to punch the man out.

"I hope he won't taint the pups," the older Alpha continued. "Has he already passed his heat?"

"Yes, High General," Hux reported. "Dameron went through his heat last week. He should be pregnant." Poe made a motion as if to cover his stomach, but Hux stopped him with a glare.

"Good, good." Hux Senior nodded to his staff and they dispersed. He turned to both Alphas and their Mates. "I would like the pleasure of eating with you. The new Omega, especially."

"Yes, High General," Hux demurred.

"If that Omega is any indication of how you run your ship..." the older Alpha warned. "You are not irreplaceable, _boy_. And Bonds can be broken. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Hux stood his ground and directed a flash of anger at Poe. The already cowed Omega swallowed and moved as if Hux would protect him from the Alpha. "We will be working on his behavior."

"See to it, then," Hux Senior snarled. "I expect you to be presentable in ten minutes. Now move!"

Hux obeyed and willed his cowering Mate to follow him.

 


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To punish both Alpha and Omega, Kylo Ren is sent to do the job

Dinner was absolute hell.

Not that the food tasted bad, it was actually pretty decent, but Poe had to live with two very angry Alphas glaring at him throughout the entire meal. And then, said Alphas were going to strip him naked and he was getting groped. Again. Which was really humiliating. It made him feel like a fucking _horse_ , not a human being. It was becoming pretty clear that neither Alpha cared very much about his comfort and happiness. Only his ability to make pups and look pretty.

Mitaka, damn him, came off looking like a little angel. The shy Omega demurred to his Alpha almost constantly. He was also visibly pregnant and had three other pups. So there was no good reason for the three Alphas in attendance to be angry with him. Not that Ren wasn't happy with Poe. Ren was actually having a pretty good laugh. At Poe's expense, of course. Little Mitaka was the star of the show. He was fawned over by the three Alphas, mostly for his behavior. Poe, on the other hand, got ignored.

He really wanted that uniform off, too.

Hux finally rose and gave Poe the first glance of the entire three hours they had been talking. " **Follow me**."

Poe winced at the Alpha-Orders. He'd thought that they had gotten beyond this, but clearly not. Mitaka raised his head, brown eyes concerned. Poe ignored him. Yes, that Omega had it pretty rough. Hux might have been a chauvinistic ass-hole, but he hadn't hit Poe after the "Claiming". It was a rough relationship that Poe did nothing to help. But he had to try, didn't he? For the...sake of whatever life was growing inside of him.

Mitaka touched Poe's hand. "Blame the Alpha, not the child," he softly said. "I'll...tend to you later."

"Thanks."

_I'll need it._

Poe wondered how he looked in the frightened Omega's eyes. Tall and strong, maybe? Or foolish enough to think that he could get away with playing Alpha in a war? Poe had no way of knowing. He followed Hux closely back to their shared quarters. Everything now smelled like a mixture of his and Hux's scent. That was the strange thing, too. Poe could usually kind of tell what Hux was feeling. Right now, he was _extremely_ angry with Poe.

_For what? Telling the truth? I fucking **hate** being an Omega._

"You are a disgrace to that uniform." The trio stopped in front of Hux's door. The older Alpha, who had spoken. locked eyes with Poe. This time, Poe looked down. He fought the urge to meet eyes and challenge the older man's dominance. " **Strip**."

So they planned to humiliate him. Poe looked at Hux helplessly. His Mate growled softly. Poe took the hint and slowly pulled off the uniform. He folded it up neatly, as much to stall time as to salvage a little of Hux's good will. Finally, he stood in front of both Alphas, clad in only his small-clothes. Hux Senior raised an eyebrow.

"When I said "strip", I meant all of it," the older Alpha growled.

"Sir, you will have better lightning in my quarters," Hux said. He inclined his head to the shivering Omega. "As well as a decent place to punish him."

"You will let Lord Ren handle the punishment," Hux Senior barked. " **Come here**. **You will not speak unless I allow it and then** , **you will defer to me**."

Poe obeyed silently. If Mitaka could take Ren, so could he. Poe had to prove he was at least as strong as that shy creature. But as soon as he stepped inside Hux's living quarters, his courage vanished. He could only obey in silence. Hux turned his back and walked away. Poe sent a wordless plea to his Mate, but was only met with stony silence in return. He stood at attention, naked, in front of his Mate's father.

Keen eyes roved down his body. Gloved hands prodded between his thighs, his shoulders, his chest... Hux Senior took his times and he didn't care if he was shaming the Omega. Poe, helpless against the Alpha-Orders, was forced to stand still. He was forced to wait until Ren came. And then...then he'd get his punishment.

"Son!" the older Alpha barked. "You will share my quarters tonight. I will not allow his distress," Hux Senior spat the word, "to weaken you."

Hux reappeared from the galley, sipping from a glass of brandy. "As my High General Commands."

"And he does. **Kneel**."

Poe obeyed.

The older Alpha sneered. "I hoped you took time to use the facilities beforehand. Otherwise, you will be scrubbing the floors. Understood?"

"Yessir." Poe didn't look up. It was like all the fight had gone out of his body.

Both Alphas left. Poe stayed in that position, kneeling on the floor. He had to wait until Ren came and Ren was likely to take what he'd been denied before. Poe tried to steel himself. This was going to hurt and he didn't have his Alpha's affection to help him through it. Hux had seemed uncomfortable about punishing him, so maybe Hux would try to make it all better. Though Poe felt like that would be trying to put out a forest fire with some spit.

"It's not often I get to come in here," a lazy voice drawled.

Poe looked up, recognizing...that voice. " _Ben_?" he softly whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Ben Solo was _alive_?! And, oh Maker, he was going to be rescued--

"Ben Solo is dead." A man who looked like an older version of Poe's childhood friend stood over him. Poe looked up. "I killed him. Just like I killed the others. **Call** **me Kylo Ren**."

A heavy leather collar was fastened over his neck. To that, a chain was clipped. Poe suddenly realized that he looked like a disobedient dog... Ben-No, _Ren_ , tugged on the chain. Poe stood up shakily. He tried not to flush in shame as a slow smile spread across Ren's face.. The Alpha turned on his heels, forcing Poe to follow after him. They left the safety and warmth of Hux's quarters and started down for the bowels of the ship. Poe's heart started beating faster. Whatever Ren had in mind wasn't good, he could bet on it.

They stopped in front of a cell. Down here, they were so far away from the others that no one would hear if it Poe screamed.

" **Stand**." Ren hooked the chain to a ring on the wall. He turned and pulled a small box out of an alcove on the wall. "It's been a long time since I got to use these on Mitaka. He's such a good boy. **Bend over**."

Poe obeyed. He was all to aware that his hole was spread wide open, just waiting for an Alpha to rape him. Instead, a cool substance was spread over his hole and something smooth and hard was inserted into him. He froze up, not quite sure what to think of this. It was almost touching his pleasure spot, but Poe kept his mouth shut. If the object of this exercise was to cause Poe pain, he wasn't going to say anything if it failed. Because if it felt good, he wasn't going to complain.

Ren took great time in handling Poe's cock. Poe tried not to growl--but only Hux was allowed to touch him there! Ren looked up with hunger in his dark eyes. Poe tried not to see his childhood friend in there. He didn't draw back, mostly because the collar wouldn't let him. He was good and tied up.

"I would give your orders not to come, but no Omega could resist," Ren smugly said. "And I'm certainly not going to fuck Hux's Omega. He might actually shoot me then. Instead..."

The _thing_ rubbed against his pleasure spot and Poe _moaned_. It felt good--almost as good as his Alpha's cock. But it felt strange and Poe didn't like it.

Ren smiled and tied a ribbon around Poe's cock. "You won't be allowed to come for a long, long time, Omega."

The _thing_ started moving again. Poe gasped and realized what Ren had done to him. He was chained standing and...and...it was going to be like Hux coming in him again, befire the Omega was ready. Only for hours.


	8. Taking What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendol Hux Senior wants his son's Omega. How nice of Ren to prepare the Omega...just for him

This ship was a disgrace to the First Order. Not only did that Knight of Ren allow his children _full run_ over the ship, but the two ( _two_!) Omegas on board were designated as mates, not as communal bitches for the officers to enjoy. One of them had the look of a bitch from the kennels. He treated the Alphas with an appropriate respect. The older Hux truly couldn't find much to say against Mitaka, except that the Omega was heavily pregnant. Ren's Omega was obviously fertile. Sadly, Hux Senior couldn't slake his needs on _that_ Omega.

Now the Resistance Omega was quite another story.

He was quite pretty, now that you thought of it. His skin was the same golden tawny that the clones had had. Hux Senior thought the man might have had a little Mandalorian blood. Or maybe a clone grandfather. The bloodlines had gotten so muddied after the war that anything was possible. Those dark brown eyes--like a doe's--could melt his foolish son's heart. The Omega had no obedience training. Hux had said that the male was young and not raised in the Order. He had been raised to believe that he was an Alpha's equal. Hence the Omega's job as a fighter pilot. Spiteful towards the Alpha who had saved him from what he deserved, disrespectful, and foul mouthed. Clearly, not Mate material. The Omega would be much better served as a breeding bitch at a kennel. Not the pampered Mate of a First Order general.

"How long has he been down there, Lord Ren?" Hux Senior asked. The Alpha imagined sheathing himself in a mewling Omega once again. It had been too long. Most sires at the kennels were young Alphas paid per pup whelped, but Hux Senior only cared to feel an Omega sheathed around him.

"A shift," the Sith replied. The older Alpha imagined he was smiling under his mask. "You will...tend to his needs?"

"He needs to learn his place," Hux Senior smoothly said.

"I denied him release." Ren sounded quite smug about it, too. "I imagine he is _quite_ uncomfortable down there."

"Someone should go relieve him, then," Hux Senior replied. He smiled. The Omega that had mouth off to him before was going to learn his place. He had seen the Omega trying to fight his son's Alpha-Orders.

"Yes, someone should." Ren paused for a few seconds. "Someone like you. It would be the final stage of his punishment."

"I'll see to him," Hux Senior smiled. He turned away from the Alpha swiftly. He could hardly wait. Being buried in that Omega would make this entire trip worth of it. He couldn't fill the Omega with his pups, as the Omega was probably already pregnant, but if the Omega wasn't, no one would be able to tell. Hux Senior would bend the Omega over and bury himself there. Keep on coming, in and out, until he couldn't anymore. The Omega would already be over sensitive from whatever toy Ren had put in him. He had seen the Alpha play with the controls a few times over the day. He imagined the poor Omega was quite uncomfortable.

Being collared and prepared like a common whore did that to you.

The red haired Omega smiled and quickened his footsteps. His boots echoed off the empty corridors. Leather met metal with a satisfying _clang_.

Hux Senior took a deep breath. The sweet scent of Omega caressed his senses. He smiled slowly. Time to train the little bitch into obedience. He seemed to hate his body being inspected. The Onega could get used to it, because he was an Omega. Omegas belonged at their Alpha's feet, womb full of pups, ass and belly full of pups. The Resistance Omega had one part of that down.

"Comfortable?" Hux asked. He opened the cell door, pausing to inspect the Omega hanging in the chains. He had been gagged and tears were running down his face. The Omega's cock and been tied, but semen was leaking through and staining the ribbon. He looked hard enough to burst. Hux crossed the remaining few yards between them. The Omega looked up. A little fear flickered in dark eyes. It looked like he had given up trying to fight the toy. Slick, along with lubrication, had pooled around the Omega's ankles. A steady stream was coming down his legs, too. "You're not tight right now, are you?"

The Omega looked down and shamed colored his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." He carefully released the collar chain and the shackles that had been holding the Omega upright. The Omega fell to his knees. A little bit of slobber had collected at the edges of the Omega's gag. Hux Senior wrapped his fingers in a fist full of dark hair. His son would have released the Omega immediately, jerked him off, and give the Omega a bath. "Don't run away." The older Alpha removed the gag.

"Don't worry, I won't." The Omega licked his lips and Hux Senior wondered how that tongue would feel on his cock.

"For the record, I consider biting the same thing as running away." Hux Senior grabbed a fist full of hair and pressed the Omega's face to his crotch. He felt his own hardness press against the Omega's face. The Omega shuddered.

"Please..." The Omega's voice was small. "Don't make me do this..."

" **Suck me**." Hux Senior pulled down his trousers and forced the Omega's face into his crotch. The Omega swallowed and opened his mouth. Hux Senior pushed inside with a single stroke. The Omega tried to jerk backwards, but the hand in his hair kept him from moving too much. The older Alpha groaned and started thrusting in. Dameron gagged around his cock. Hux Senior was betting that he was going too deep, but didn't care. He only concentrated on the warm wetness he was plunging into. Tears started clouding the Omega's eyes. Hux Senior pushed in harder. The Omega was gagging, choking, gasping for air.

The Alpha groaned and pulled out as he felt his release hit. He coated the Omega's face in white, watching in satisfaction as the Omega tried to jerk away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Hux Senior growled. He made the Omega go to his knees and pulled the toy out. He still hadn't allowed the Omega release and the male cringed. Hux Senior didn't wait. He sheathed himself abruptly. The Omega wasn't tight and wet, he was quite loose and sloppy from his time in the cell. Hux Senior held the Omega still and focused on pounding in and out. The Onega cried out in pain. His hands went for his cock, to give himself release, but the Alpha slapped him. The Omega's semen covered head went down again.

Again, the older Alpha pulled out and came over Dameron's back.

He knelt down beside the Omega and touched the too-sensitive cock. Dameron whined. He was acting like Mitaka did after a hard fuck. The older Alpha smiled and removed the ribbon.

He rubbed the Omega once and semen spurted out. And kept _coming_ and _coming_ and _coming_.

The older Alpha left before the Omega was done, feeling quite relieved himself.


	9. I'm Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's mouth has made a mess he had to pay. And the elder Hux doesn't come just ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the errors in the last chapter. I literally finished it JUST AS THE BELL rang to go home and I didn't have the time to look it over properly before I posted. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> By the way: Am I the only one who wants to ring the necks of all three Alphas in this story? I mean, come on! Poe is a cute Omega! Who could hurt that?!

Poe might not have been chained up, but that didn't mean he had the strength to stand. He truly felt terrible, too. Not just from all the semen drying on his face and back, but from the awful knowledge that Hux _just didn't care_.

His body had been over-sensitive when Hux Senior took him. That meant he _hurt_. It really hurt, not just first-time-always-hurts hurt. No, I've-been-fucked-raw-and-I-can't-take-anymore hurt. Hurt that Poe had never felt before and wasn't keen on feeling again. At this point, he barely felt like crawling over to a corner of his cell and pissing. He hoped someone came by soon, so he could just curl up and sleep. Poe sure as hell didn't want to be touched. Not even by his Mate.

Even pissing caused him pain. His cock was pretty tender after being tied for who-knew-how-many hours.

Poe curled up in a little ball. He felt used and discarded. Come coated his face and his back. The old Alpha hadn't even given Poe the decency of keeping clean. Every time he'd returned to the little cell, Poe had found himself on his knees or on his belly. By now, his jaw ached and he was pretty sure something had torn. No one's body, not even an Omega's, was meant to take this kind of abuse. And an Omega could stretch to accommodate an Alpha.

His Mate hadn't came for him, hadn't wrapped him up and carried him home. Hadn't bathed him and rubbed conditioner in his hair and told him how beautiful he was and how good he would look carrying his Alpha's children. Poe was alone and he was crying out. He'd touched their bond so many times, only to find a buzzing where his Mate used to be. Poe guessed Hux just didn't want to talk and resolved to leave his Alpha alone.

There was nothing in his belly. The cell had no refresher. It stunk from where Poe had urinated earlier, but there was little he could do.

_Just an Omega. You're just an Omega playing in an Alpha's war._

All he had wanted to do was buck the old stereotypes, that while Omegas were just as brave as Alphas, they couldn't be useful in a war. Their heats made them too weak to really be an asset. Poe had actually planned on telling General Organa he was an Omega on suppressants after the war was over and the First Order was destroyed. Then he would have told his General... And then what? He would go back to his life before the war? Go back to farming on Yavin Four like nothing had ever happened?

But that was gone now. That future, the future Poe could have had, had gone up in smoke the moment he volunteered to find the map before Kylo Ren did.

There were footsteps and Poe buried his face between his knees. It wouldn't stop the other Alpha, but it made Poe feel better. He knew he reeked of sex and not-Hux-Alpha. Piss, too. He didn't look up as the cell opened. A few tears trickled their ways out of his tightly clenched eyes. Hux wasn't going to leave him down here forever, right? If Poe didn't have enough food, he'd miscarry. As much as Poe hadn't wanted to be Mated, he didn't want to lose the pup now that he might have it.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. _Both_ of them."

"H-h-hux?" Poe rolled over. He knew he looked bad. Ren hadn't touched him, beyond holding the Omega still while Hux Senior face fucked him. He knew he looked--and smelled--pretty bad. Poe mewled like a scared Omega and curled into a tighter ball. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." He couldn't help wailing the last few words. Anything to make the Alpha hold him and love him again.

It occurred to Poe to touch his bond. He did...and found that Hux's mind was swimming with fury so much that he could hardly see straight. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to savagely kill both Alphas, but the part of Hux that made him a strategic genius was trying to make him hold back. Poe knew he looked bad, his body branded almost with streaks of fresh and dried semen. The fluids that covered his legs and the new bruises darkening his skin. Hux was breathing heavily and it wasn't the way his father had before mounting him. He'd seen that look a few times before on the faces of his flight instructors. It was called barely constrained rage. Poe usually saw if after he tore up yet another training fighter.

"I'm not mad at you... Oh, Empire..." The red haired Alpha picked Poe's head off the floor. Poe yelped and staggered backwards. He looked at the Alpha, terrified. Hux looked so much like his father... "Shh, shh...I'm not going to hurt you..."

The Omega whimpered and pulled backwards. Hux opened his mouth and shut it. Instead, he pulled off his jacket and held it out like a peace-offering.

"Put this on, please. Tie it around your waist."

Poe did so numbly. Anything to keep...

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm gonna kill both fuckers for you."

In another time, Poe would have cracked a smart remark. But he was too cowed and numb to do much more than lean on his Alpha. He breathed in Hux's scent, remembering that this was the man who made him see stars. The Alpha who made him feel good and stroked his hair and held him at night when he remembered Kylo Ren hurting him... Not the other two. Not the ones who hurt him, just to watch him cry. He'd thrown up from the fear and stress.

"What if I miscarry?" Poe leaned on his Mate as they walked. Hux supported him. He seemed to realize that though Poe didn't want to be touched, his legs hurt too much for him to walk on his own. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, too.

"Did they kick you in the stomach?" Hux asked. He stopped in front of his quarters and keyed in the pass-code. Poe leaned on his Mate's shoulders. He literally lacked the strength to do much else. It hurt too much and he felt like his lower body was burning. He could still feel Hux Senior's breath on his ear, telling what a good cock-slut he was.

"N-n-no..." Poe buried his face in the Alpha's back.

Hux held him. Right there, outside of his quarters. Poe couldn't stop the tears and just cried.

"Then you won't miscarry. And it's just a promise now," Hux murmured. He tried to soothe back some of Poe's semen sticky hair. "Let's get you a bath. Then...then I don't know what I'll do."

"Kill them both?" Poe weakly suggested.

Hux laughed. "If only it were that easy. But I'm going to bathe you, okay?"

"Are you still angry?" Poe softly whispered. He allowed Hux to guide him into the set of rooms that smelled like _home_. Sweet, comforting, the place where Poe and his Mate could live and not be bothered.

"I'm not angry with you right now," Hux finally said. "But I could kill Ren and my bastard of a father. It's not your fault you were...raised differently. Just sit on the chair, okay? I'll...see about getting you clean."

For once, the sound of running water didn't make Poe happy. He was too numb to care. He huddled on one of the chairs were he'd liked to read and just held himself.

"Come here, Poe." The words were soft, but they were from his Alpha's voice. Poe was tired, but he obeyed. Walking without support hurt. But Poe could deal with pain. He just didn't want to be touched. The red haired Alpha hadn't undressed, he was still in his uniform. He still helped Poe sit down in the tub before settling in himself. Still fully clothed, still cradling the Omega. Poe let the warm water lap at his muscles.

He was just so very, very tired....


	10. I'll Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to stay calm when your Mate is a wreck and you're EXTREMELY pissed off. But if the other option is scaring Poe more...
> 
> And, as a bonus, we get some Mitaka, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of promised someone a chapter last night and fell asleep Internet chatting my spirit-sister instead. Um... Can I just say I'm sorry?
> 
> This is going to be more of a fluff chapter, too, along with some healthy Alpha rage

What pissed Hux off the most was that another man had marked his ( ** _his_**!) Mate. It had literally been a statement, a statement that his father could do whatever he wanted to any member of his crew that he wanted. Poe had merely been the receiving end of it. It must have hurt the little Omega so badly, too. Usually, when Hux bathed his Mate, there was a fair amount of protesting. Usually Poe saying that he could do this himself and that he didn't need some Alpha washing his hair like he was a three year old. Hus had retorted that Poe often acted like a three year old, so Poe could just shut up and take a trip down memory lane.

It was playful banter, really. Nothing hurtful.

This time, Poe just sat there. He didn't move as Hux tried to wash the marking off. It was making his blood boil, just to _smell_ the other Alphas on his Mate's skin. Scented oils were great and all, but Hux was betting Poe didn't want to be touched. He was used to such a lively, fiery Mate that this...thing seemed like an abomination. This empty shell was just a clone. He might have looked the same, smelled the same, had the same hair, but he was lacking Poe's soul. And that hurt the most. All Hux wanted to do was rip apart two throats.

Mate came first. Revenge came later. There wasn't much Hux could do to a Force-using maniac, but he could punch his father in the face. The screening procedures done on newborns in the First Order weren't entirely accurate. It was entirely feasible that one of Hux's stormtroopers was an Omega. He couoldn't hide that Omega (or maybe more, it was hard to tell sometimes), but he could get the bastard off his ship.

Poe mewled on his chest. He hadn't looked at Hux once. Had just buried his face and cried. The Omega's tawny skin was decorated with bruises. Most were on his hips (which really pissed Hux off. He'd taken great pains not to mark his Mate. And then two bastards of the first class come along and hurt the man?), but enough were on his back and ribs to show that Poe had fought. Hux washed Poe's face and hair off first. He figured that was what hurt the most. Being clean made you feel a lot better, he knew. He'd been sick enough to know that feeling.

It would be the Omega's back that would cause the most problems. Poe understandably didn't want to be touched there, but...he had been marked there so many times... He had to get Poe clean. The pilot shivered a lot, which worried Hux. His skin had been cold and clammy to the touch. He didn't want to take Poe to the medical bay and get accused of acting like Kylo Ren. Poe honestly looked like Mitaka on a bad day.

That reminded him. Mitaka. _Mitaka_ would know what to do, hopefully.

_Please, Empire, let him know..._

"It's okay, you're here with me." Hux stood up. Poe was as clean as he could get him right now. The Omega still looked bad, but he wasn't covered in semen and fluids. That had been the hardest part, too. Cleaning his Mate's back and legs. Poe had cried out and jerked away more than once. "I'll kill both of them for you, okay? I'll kill them and I'll spread their guts from one end of the ship to another. No one is ever gonna hurt you again. No one. I'm the only one who touches you, Poe. Not them. Not ever. Never again."

The Omega still leaned on him. A part of HUx wished this was just him being tired, but he knew it wasn't. The Omega's spirit had been battered. Maybe not shattered, but certainly injured. All Hux wanted was to curl up in bed with his Mate. First, though, Poe had to be dressed. And it was like dressing a giant rag doll, too. Poe didn't move. Hux was as gentle as possible. He knew Poe tended to like a shirt and sweats (preferably something Hux had worn. They both knew Poe would steal clothes, but neither mentioned it). Something soft was a must. Parts of his Omega's skin were chafed and raw. Poe's ass had to be the worst. Hux had finally smeared antibacterial cream all over the injuries.

"I want to give you a painkiller. Is that okay?" Hux asked. He sat Poe at the table, looking at his Mate. "Shake your head or nod, okay? What do you want?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Poe softly said. He tugged at the shirt. Hux had grabbed his oldest and softest work-out shirt. Never mind the fact that he was still dripping water from Poe's bath. That's what they had droids for, cleaning up nasty living quarters.

"I want to get Mitaka, too," Hux said. "He's concerned. Is that okay?" He took the painkiller shot from the medical kit. "I'm going to stand behind you, okay? This shot goes in your shoulder."

Poe looked away. His eyes were closed, his breathing harsh. Hux gave him the shot as quickly as possible. This would serve to both relax his Mate and soothe the pain. After that, Hux heated up a container of leftover soup.

"You need to eat, Poe." He put the bowl before the Omega. Poe stared at it. Hux put the spoon in his mate's hands and closed his fingers around it. Poe's hands were rough and calloused, the hands of a pilot. "Can you do it for me?" He didn't want to use Alpha-Orders on the Omega, but if he had too...

Thankfully, Poe took the hint and started eating. The Omega had only been marked. He hadn't been filled and his last meal had been three shifts before.

"I'm going to change clothes. If you need me--for any reason--holler."

Hux stripped off his wet clothes in the safety of the bedroom and tossed them into the refresher. As a pilot, Poe had no modesty. Unless someone was touching him, he was fine with having someone see him naked. It had been Hux who liked his privacy to change. He changed into a freshly pressed uniform. Seeing Poe's dress uniform folded on the chair sent a fresh stab of guilt in his gut. He'd handed Poe to those monsters. He was just as guilty as his father and Kylo Ren in this matter.

He emerged from the bedroom. Poe was still sitting at the table. "I'm getting Mitaka. Are you okay?"

There was a barely audible "Yeah".

"I'll be back soon." Hux touched Poe's shoulder before leaving. He knew where Mitaka tended to stay--the officer's lounge, which had a basket of toys for Ren's three children. It was widely known throughout the ship that Phasma had gotten some of them. Everyone ignored it--just like you ignored it when FN-2199 and Phasma showed up late for work. If two Alphas could make it work, surely he and Poe could.

Mitaka was in his usual place, watching over Padme and Anakin as they made a block castle in the middle of the room. The fifteen month old, Bail, was sitting beside his dam. Both were deeply engrossed in a holo-film about cartoon birds flying in a jungle.

"Hey, Mitaka?"

The Omega jumped. "S-s-sir?"

"Cut the act. We all know how you act in here." Hux sat down beside the Omega. He knew how he looked--and smelled. "You said you wanted to help Poe?"

"Yes, I did." Though Mitaka's voice was soft, resolve shone in his brown eyes.

"How many moths pregnant are you?" Hux cringed, knowing what kind of question that was.

"Seven, sir."

_Then you shouldn't go into labor on my floor._

"Can you take the pups and report to my quarters?" Hux asked. "I don't like leaving Poe alone..."

"He's done it to me, too," Mitaka softly said. He touched Hux's arm, a rare act for the shy Omega. "I'll take as good care of Poe as I can."

"Thank you." Hux took Bail and settled him on his hips. "Do you want me to send someone for the toys, too?"

"Unless you want your living room trashed..." Mitaka smiled slightly. With a little love and care, Mitaka blossomed. Poe usually spat fire at you, which made the current situation so much more painful.

"Then I'll get FN-2199 or FN-2187 to get them," Hux decided. He trusted both troopers. They were Phasma's favorites for a reason. "I might also have one of them stay. FN-2003 if we absolutely have too."

"Why not Phasma, sir?" Mitaka offered. "Padme! Anakin! I need you two to pick up your toys, okay? One of the Omegas is sick and I need to sit with him."

Padme looked at Hux. "Why do you smell uckky?"

"Um...because my Omega is sick."

The five year old wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes Papa smells uccky, but he's not sick. He smells uccky after Daddy gets in a bad mood."

"Well, my Omega doesn't feel very good, okay?" Hux looked to Mitaka for help. How to explain that his Mate had been hurt... But not by him? "He needs your Papa to make him feel better."

Mitaka gave him a look like "she's all yours". Three year old Anakin didn't want to leave his toys, but Mitaka gently-but-firmly convinced him.

"Sometimes Daddy hurts Papa," Padme continued. "I don't like him. He's scary. And his Knights are really scary. They sometimes make me cry cause I can use the Force. But I don't wanna use the Force cause sometimes Daddy's eyes turn yellow. Then Papa makes us hide."

_Has Padme not heard the phrase "too much information"?_

She also wasn't done as they made the trip back to Hux's quarters.

"Sometimes Papa's smell changes and we have to stay with Phasma for a few days. Then Nines shows us how to use a lighter and make fireworks! Phasma tells him that we don't need to know how to set things on fire in the hold. Or he lets me use his blaster! Nines is an Alpha like you and Daddy, but I like the way he smells. Sometimes he smells real nice--like Phasma. Or Phasma smells like him. One time, he took us out in Daddy's shuttle! And another time, he gave us water balloons and let us throw them at the officers off the balcony! He says Bail's too little to use the blaster, though. But he lets Anakin use a squirt gun and it's not fair! Because he only has three and I get the smallest! Phasma lets us eat fudge ice cream for breakfast and stay up til next shift!"

"Are you aware of all this?" Hux asked. "I'm not letting my kids around the man!"

Mitaka shook his head. "They seem to enjoy it."

"Yeah, and I wondered why the hold smells like soot sometimes!" Hux would never look at Nines the same way again. If he was letting these three play with blasters and homemade fireworks... "I'm thinking about reconsidering having him watch all of you."

"Poe would like him," Mitaka said.

That sealed the deal. If it made Poe feel better, Hux was willing to do it.

"I have to be on the bridge in five minutes," Hux growled. He just had enough time to go back in his quarters, give Poe a kiss, and run like hell for his shift. He did just that, after getting Poe into the bed. Anakin and Padme were having a spirited argument about the control to his holo-viewer as he left.

_Force...if this is how children act **all** the time..._

 


	11. Care and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes special care of hid Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a feels chapter because I'm feeling sappy right now. We'll get back to our regularly scheduled plot tomorrow

All Poe really wanted to do was sleep. Curl up in his bed, wearing his Alpha's clothes, and just sleeping. Maybe not have his Alpha cuddle or bathe him, but be able to smell his Alpha's scent. That scent smelled really good to him right now. Maybe it was his Omega nature bleeding through once again. He liked being cuddled and _smelling_ his Omega. Hux tended to oblige him.

But now...Poe wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore. Yes, his child needed its sire, but Poe had been hurt badly.

"Hey, Poe."

He heard the blankets slide over as Hux moved down beside him. Poe stiffened as Hux picked his body up. He didn't make a sound. Yes, he knew Hux would never force him sexually, but that didn't mean Hux wouldn't use Alpha-Orders on him. And that was never fun. He had no recourse against that. Ren had stroked the part of him that made an Omega obey an Alpha. And since Poe had been raped by another Alpha so many times... Hux settled Poe across his chest, stroking his hair.

"It's okay, Poe. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be so full and round with my pups that they'll know. They'll all know who you belong too," Hux fiercely whispered. He nuzzled the shell of Poe's ear. The Omega whined and tried to move away. Hux put his arms over Poe's back, holding him close. He traced Poe's flat stomach through the shirt. Poe mewled and tried to move backwards. "It's okay, Poe. It's me. _Hux_."

"I still smell like him." Poe had been smelling the sickening stench all day. And now it was all rubbed over the bed.

Hux stood up. "Give me one second."

Poe took the opportunity to slide off his Alpha's chest. He'd used to like being held, but now...It scared him. He could still feel the fingers holding his hips still as he was pounded in his sensitive hole. It had hurt so bad... Didn't matter that he was loose. He'd still been raw and hurt.. Poe still curled up in Hux's warm spot. Mitaka had visited him a few hours later, but Poe hadn't stirred. The Omega was mostly watching his pups make a mess in Hux's living room with wooden blocks.

There was a splashing sound and something _sharp_ and _wintergreen_ assaulted his nose. Poe raised his head. Hux was going to let him wear an oil in the bed?

"This smell okay to you?" Hux put his scented fingers under Poe's nose. He wrinkled his face. Yes, that would mask the scent quite effectively, wouldn't it?

"Yeah," Poe softly said. He slowly pulled off his shirt and laid on his belly. Hux dribbled a line down his spine. Poe shivered from the cool sensation. He'd always liked this, but they were usually in the refresher. Not lying in the bed, so needy but afraid to ask for it. Afraid that Hux was going to hurt him, too. The Alpha was domineering, but he'd worked on that. And it was looking like Hux had had a slap in the face.

The red haired Alpha rubbed the oil into Poe's back and shoulders. His fingers danced over the scars he carried.

"How'd you get this one?" Hux asked. He traced a line from one shoulder to the other.

"Electric fence. A friend and me thought it would be a good idea to go cow tipping. We forgot my father had a string of bull-wire up. Zapped me pretty good. Asshole who suggested it came away unscathed. Of course.

"Of course," Hux softly said. He stroked down longer, rubbing the small of his back. Poe moaned softly. " **Roll over**."

Poe complied. His bare chest was there for Hux to see. Not that Hux hadn't seen everything before. He'd been bred (enthusiastically!) in every position you could think of. It was safe to say that Poe no longer had his cherry. He was no longer a tight little virgin farm boy Omega. Hux did the same thing he'd done to Poe's back, just lavishung care on his mate's skin.

"This stuff smells weird," Poe muttered. "I'm gonna smell like Christmas trees."

"I like this better," Hux growled. "Would you rather me find the other stuff?"

Poe flushed. "Uh, _no_." The other stuff was much more floral. Some of it Poe liked. It felt really good if Hux put it in the right place and then laved it off. Some of it smelled _way_ too floral for Poe's taste. It could be a fine line, finding out what Poe liked and what he didn't. Hux was pretty good about that. He wondered if Hux got a bad taste in his mouth from licking the oils off of his Mate's body. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Good. I'll get you some soup, too." Hux rubbed his hands over Poe's nipples. He hissed and tried to move away. Yes, that felt good, but he wasn't sure... "Though I might need to clean up certain parts of you..."

"Hux, _please_..."

"What if it makes our child sick, hmm?" Hux asked. His green eyes glowed with protectiveness. "We can't have that, can we?" He leaned over Poe's prone form and licked teasingly across one nipple. Poe mewled and shivered. Usually, after something like this, he was a shivering ball of _need_ by the end of it. "I want to see you come undone."

"I don't want too," Poe moaned. "Please, _no_. I don't think anyone ever taught you guys this, but no means no."

"I need to see you."

Poe touched the bond. Hux was struggling to contain the urge to reClaim his mate. The Alpha's instincts seemed to be as strong as Poe's, but Hux just kept them under better control. Hence the occasional Alpha-Order.

"I'm right here for you to see," Poe whispered. "I just don't want to be touched that way, okay? I'm still really sore..."

"I'm going to kill them," Hux vowed. He scooped up the shirtless Omega and pressed him against his chest. Sharp teeth rested just over his Claiming mark and a tongue caressed it. Not what Poe had wanted, but he'd never been more grateful for the oils before.

"The soup would be nice," Poe whispered. He tried to look weak and helpless. "Please?"

Hux soothed back his hair. "We can't have you hungry, can we?"

"No, no we can't." Though there was nothing for Hux to feel (they'd been Mated for only a little over two weeks. One heat couldn't get you pregnant? Could it? Unless his body was over-compensating for the years on suppressants), Poe put Hux's hand over his stomach.

The look in his Alpha's eyes was hard to place. "I'll get you soup."

"Thanks," Poe murmured. He didn't have to act like he was tired. He was. And very, very grateful for the scented oils on his skin.


	12. Coming Around to the Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's father has taken joint command of the Finalizer. Saying Hux is tense is an understatement. Mitaka and Poe become close friends.
> 
> Plus, Hux and Poe soon get important news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had about a month's worth of timeskip here, just so you know. This is going to be a long one, but I'm trying to move on to certain areas of the plot. 
> 
> All the comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you guys so much! If you have a question/comment/thought on where the plot should go, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it in the book. I like to include the readers in my books!
> 
> ~~~Cap'n K. Storm

It took three weeks before Poe let Hux Claim him again. And even then, the Omega hadn't been able to take much. But Hux's Alpha nature was placated--for the moment. He had bred the Omega again, thoroughly erasing every part of the other Alphas' scent on Poe's body.

The Omega had taken to being more of a clothes-thief than ever. If pressed, Mitaka would admit that Poe was probably wearing just about everything Hux wore. The exception was small-clothes. Otherwise, he was wearing Hux's stuff. Which would have been wonderful except for the fact that Poe was shorter and broader than he was. So not everything fit like it should have and some of Hux's clothing was stretched out. He had taken to wearing his older, softer clothing to the bridge. His father, who had taken joint command of his ( ** _his!_** ) ship, was not amused.

Hux came back to quarters after a particularly trying day. It was only fair to give Mitaka warning and maybe send the kids with Nines and Phasma. After, of course, warning Nines that his father really did enforce First Order punishments and there was very little Hux could do to stop him. It would be like a private trying to stop a Commander. A pointless battle that would end in someone Hux cared about getting hurt.

At times, Hux swore Ren was an Omega (which he knew Ren wasn't, as he'd knocked Mitaka up four times now). The man had worse mood-swings than Poe.

_At least Ren doesn't steal my clothes..._

He keyed in the combination for the door. It hissed open smoothly. Poe, who had been reading on the couch, looked up. Hux's breath caught. There had been a few little changes in Poe's behavior that were confusing. He'd been insisting on a long bath per day. And the oils. Poe seemed to like that. It might have been a coping mechanism. Right now, Hux was barely allowed enough time between shifts to duck down and do lunch. His Mate, he had learned, was a rather good cook. Poe had taken to making food rather than ordering it from the kitchen. That and he'd been mounding blankets on the bed. Plus, all of the throw pillows from the looks of it.

"Little thief," Hux smiled. He dropped his jacket in Poe's lap. "Can I have the other so it can be washed?"

"No." Poe grabbed it and gave Hux sad-eyes.

"But you have the other one..." Hux tugged on the slightly-more-smelly jacket Poe was currently cradling. "Please? I need it for tomorrow!"

"But I want it..." Poe whined.

"That's why I gave you the other one," Hux said. He was trying to keep calm, but arguing with Poe could be like arguing with Padme. And now he could see why most Alphas used Alpha-Orders when asking an Omega to do something. Omegas could be trying. "This one needs to get washed so I don't get in more trouble than I already am."

"What happened?" Mitaka appeared from the kitchen. His concerned eyes met Hux's. "Do I need...?"

"Yes. It's for the best," Hux softly said. "Ren and my father had a fight. Of course, I wouldn't mind Ren killing him, but that wasn't the case. Mitaka, you can stay here until he cools down."

"He's already moved in, almost," Poe muttered. He grinned and Hux noticed he'd loosened his grip on the other jacket. Really, they were indistinguishable apart from the smell. It wasn't like Hux was trying to give him something fresh from the laundry. He swiped the old jacket and dropped the other in Poe's lap. The glare the Omega gave him could be described as murderous.

"I need to say something," Mitaka said. "Poe? Can you watch Bail?"

"Sure. Why?" Poe shifted on the couch. He cocked his head as Mitaka sent the child over to him.

"I have a few concerns," Mitaka said.

Hux pulled him into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Are you blind?" Mitaka hissed.

"What?" Hux looked at the little Omega. Most of the bruises had faded, but you could still see the edges. And Mitaka was heavily pregnant. He kept one hand near his belly often. That seemed to be an Omega thing. "I have 20/20 vision!"

"Not that, Poe!" Mitaka pushed a bowl into Hux's hands. It looked like the Omegas had made enough dinner for him, the children, Nines and Phasma, and themselves. FN-2187 had bridge duty. Hux wasn't sure if he liked that idea. He'd had 87 scanned. The trooper was missing his coccyx...marking him as an Omega. It had taken an hour to pry the fact that Nines had been getting his friend suppressants for years out of both men. 87 wasn't due to cycle for several weeks, and he was medicated, but Hux had a first hand account of what stress could do to an Omega's body. Poe was exhibit A.

"He's been a little weirder than normal..." Hux admitted. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Stir it up," Mitaka instructed. "Hux, your Omega is pregnant. And I hope to hell it's yours."

"Poe doesn't think..." Hux tried to get the words out. Poe was braver than Hux would ever be. "Poe doesn't think the Damned Commander came inside of him. And I know for a fact I'm the first Alpha he'd had." And then it hit him. "Poe is _pregnant_?"

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Mitaka asked. "You wanted heirs. Well, Poe is gonna have your heir."

"I wanted that, but not whilst the Damned Commander was on my ship!" Hux retorted. "Empire, Mitaka..."

Poe came wandering into the kitchen, a little Bail on his hip. "Hey, what is it?"

Hux couldn't look at his Mate. Hux had been a fool. He'd gotten his Mate pregnant in an already stressful situation. There wasn't much stopping the Damned Commander from getting rid of his Captain Phasma. The man had already said he disliked how Phasma ran things.

"The reason...why you've been after my clothes..."

"More than usual?" Poe laughed. Then his face sobered. "Yeah, I already know. Mitaka got me one of his test kits. I'm...not happy about this, but I was so afraid I was going to lose it before..."

_You're relieved it's still there._

Hux touched his Mate's shoulder. "We'll make this work. I'm sure of it, Poe."

The Omega nodded. "So...we're missing two Alphas. Any guesses as to where they are?"

"You might not want to know," Hux muttered. He'd walked in one them once. Phasma, he knew, could be as enthusiastic as any Omega.

"Are they going to make us wait an hour?" Mitaka asked. "Like last time?"

"I hope not, because I'm hungry." Hux dropped into his chair. He knew all about Mitaka's little infatuation with Nines. He suspected, if things had been different, the two would be together. If Mitaka had come from a family who wanted to raise an Omega baby, not give it up to the kennels. Or maybe if Nines hadn't been kennel stock. Just from looking at the man's hair and features, you could tell he was Hux's half-brother. A DNA test had only proved what both men had been suspecting for years. Hux had already made up his mind to keep whatever Poe had. Not all Alphas would keep an Omega pup. Hux wondered how many half-siblings he had among the stormtrooper ranks.

"Hey, are we late?" Nines yelled. "Because if we are, blame the Damned Commander!"

"What happened this time?" Hux sighed. He stood up. Nines had at least made an effort to clean up. And judging from the wetness of his hair, had been in the shower for too long. Phasma appeared beside him.

"Pissed with 87," Nines muttered. He glared at Hux. "Look, I'm sorry, but if something doesn't give, I'm shooting that bastard. Making a hole where his heart oughta be!"

"He's your father," Mitaka softly said. He looked up. The shy Omega rarely liked crowded situations. "Mine gave me away."

"Doesn't mean I like the rapist, sexist son of a bitch," Nines growled.

"Careful, you're insulting my grandmother."

Nines glared at Hux again. "If he hurts 87, I'm killing him!"

"Can we eat before the testosterone makes me choke?" Phasma asked. "You two fight like cats and dogs!"

"No, that's Hux and Poe," Mitaka gleefully said. "Usually over dirty clothes."

"Do I want to know?" Phasma asked.

"Pregnancy hormones," Mitaka stage-whispered.

"Hey! That was my bombshell to drop!" Poe yelped.

"He's pregnant?" Phasma asked. "I'm sure the Damned Commander will love that."

"Yes, so, can we eat?" Hux asked. "I had a rough day--"

"Didn't we all?" Nines interrupted.

"Let's eat." Poe reached for the salad bowl and served himself. He smiled when Hux gave him a questioning look.

Hux chalked that up as "Poe Dameron".

 


	13. Maybe This One Won't Blow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets invited to an officer's banquet with Mitaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, but a healthy dose of fluff. I like fluff, plus I think Poe and Hux are cute together!
> 
> Plus, did anyone else notice how the High General became the Damned Commander? Can we say "rank drop"? I hope the old bastard doesn't know! It might not go well for Hux's crew!
> 
> I actually wrote another draft of this, but closed off the tab without saving. This means that this is round two...

Poe hadn't been really enthusiastic about his pregnancy. He hadn't wanted too, but he'd been so afraid that he'd lose whatever he might have had that he'd been terrified. He didn't want to miscarry, even if this wasn't the best situation. This, sadly, also sounded the death knell for his career as a pilot. Due to the high mortality rate, pilots weren't allowed to have Mates or kids. And now Poe had both. It was really scary, he thought, how life could change on you.

Slowly, Poe and his friend Mitaka had started to take care of more of Hux's daily things. Like food and the laundry. Poe was pretty sure it wasn't the pregnancy hormones making him all cuddly and domestic, but you never could be too sure. Not in the First Order. Not with things the way they were right now. Poe had never really paid attention to the Omega biology classes in school and was now regretting every moment of it.

For some bizarre reason, the Damned Commander had seen fit to hold an officer's banquet on the _Finalizer_. Normally, Poe was okay with this sort of thing. He didn't have to go. _Most_ of the time, that was.

This meant yet another round of things to make Poe pretty. He was pretty sure that he smell like a mixture of Hux and juniper right now. The Alpha had been meticulous in oiling his Mate. He was back in that damned grey uniform again, but this time, Hux had added his dog tags on top. A sort of "keep off" warning to other Alphas in the area. Poe would also be spending who knew how many hours with the Damned Commander. Just the smell of the man on Hux's skin was usually enough to make Poe shiver. Bad enough was smelling Ren on Mitaka. He could still feel the hands in his hair, forcing him to choke around the Damned Commander's  cock. As far as he knew, the bastard hadn't came inside of him. Poe, though, had been to busy concentrating on the agony of being fucked raw.

"You okay?" Mitaka asked. The little Omega was looking better. He wasn't visibly bruised, but his skin was still the ghostly pale of those who lived in a starship. Stops dirtside were few and far between with the First Order.

Poe, by contrast, glowed with early pregnancy. Maybe it was genetics. Maybe it was him being at a better state of mind than Mitaka. Who knew? "Did I ever tell you the time when I used to eat apples out of the Force-sensitive tree that grew in front of your house?"

"Yes, you did, though I've only seen pictures of trees." Mitaka sighed. "That might not have been one of your better moves."

"Right up there with stealing my father's speeder bike to go racing?" Poe muttered. Though it might have given him the reflexes of a Jedi. Poe had always been tougher, stronger, and smarter than the others in his class. He'd attributed that to good genes. But maybe eating those apples hadn't been a good plan.

"Probably." Mitaka sighed. "The Damned Commander has done at least one thing right. He told Ren if he kept hitting me, I might miscarry. Needless to say... it's stopped."

"Good." Poe hugged his friend, mindful of the Omega's swollen belly. "Ready to face the monsters?"

"Not really, but we have too." Mitaka opened up the big, double doors. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for a pregnant Omega to be shown off at events like these. Mitaka was wearing an ornate version of Ren's robes. Poe knew his friend often got tired, so he'd resolved to bow out early. He wondered how far along the meal had gone and if anyone was drunk. Poe, whose belly was still flat, was suddenly thankful for the dog tags.

Hux motioned to him. "This, my friends, is Poe Dameron. The best pilot in the Resistance."

"Technically, I'm grounded," Poe pointed out.

"Feisty." One of the officers, a raven haired Alpha, sipped a glass of brandy. Poe hadn't had a taste of the stuff since a week before his ill-fated mission.

Hux caught him looking and mouthed "no". Poe didn't feel the weight of Alpha-Orders behind his words, but he figured it wouldn't go well if he drank. Poe had come to the conclusion that he was literally and figuratively fucked. One of the nicer things Ren and the Damned Commander had done was inform him that Poe was listed as KIA in all the Resistance data-bases. Some thoughtful person had detonated his X-wing in space and the Resistance found the wreckage.

"I like him like that," Hux drawled. He guided Poe towards sitting in his lap. Poe did, mindful of the Alpha's growing erection. "I had him submissive and it was as boring as hell."

"Try the bridge nowadays," the officer muttered. "Said we're heading towards Starkiller Base. Should be there in a month's time."

"That monstrosity of Ren's will never survive long," Hux replied. "Those X-wings are too good at blowing up Death Stars."

Poe wasn't sure if he was supposed to be proud or sit there like a good boy. He settled on the latter.

Hux caught one of the dog tags, spinning it in the light. "Gentlemen, it has been absolute hell on the _Finalizer_ lately."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I preferred you and Ren being in charge," a blonde man muttered. He looked up with hooded eyes. "If you're talking about mutiny..."

"We're all in," a senior officer said. "Hell, I'll even get Ren involved!"

Hux bucked a little beneath his Omega. Poe tried to keep his face calm, but he was all to aware of the erection brushing against his hole. An Omega had needs, just like an Alpha did. It seemed some part of Poe liked being reminded who he belonged too.

"We'll do it on Starkiller," Hux decided.

"It'll be a year before we can use the damn thing!" the blonde grumbled.

"I said, we talk mutiny now, Starkiller later," Hux smoothly ordered. "Whatever the Damned Commander says, this is still my ship. I still give the orders."


	14. Mutiny Most Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is making plans to retake his ship...but how far is he willing to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this on a dare, just so you guys know. I think this story has taken on a life of it's own! As always, comments and kudos are most appreciated! I'll try to get back with you ASAP

Hux bucked his hips under Poe just enough to make the Omega moan, not puddle slick. It was a thin line, arousing the Omega and leaving him hanging, as to making him writhe for release on the floor.

The warm heat on his front relaxed Hux just a little. Poe seemed content to just sit on Hux's lap and be used as a prop. While the Omega wasn't visibly pregnant, his scent wasn't the same as before. His skin was also rosier. He seemed a little quieter, too, but that might be because of Poe's assault. Even thinking of those words tended to make Hux's belly clench. He had been a bad Mate. Poe had paid for it. Even now, the Omega still shied away from him.

"We're talking about taking over the ship," Commander Thorne grimly said. His second in commander narrowed her eyes. The Alpha was a bit older than him, but Thorne was the type to be undying loyal. "Killing your _father_."

"The Damned Commander has sealed his fate," Hux argued. "I have it from a certain source that most of the troops want to kill him." Hux shifdted under Poe, just a little, making friction between their clothed bodies. Poe shuddered in his hands. Oh, it felt good to have a responsive Mate...

"We all know who that is," a senior Gunnery officer muttered. Xen, Hux thought the man's name was. "Where would we take her? The Supreme Leader--"

"We all know Snoke is fucking the Damned Commander!" Thorne snapped. "Look, Xen, _three_ of my bridge crew--troopers _I_ trained--got sent to reconditioning by that asshole! **_Three_**! I wasted _six months_ training them! Empire only hopes Asa, Onyx, and Wolfe have enough sense of self left to not piss themselves every time I ask them for their opinion! And I know for a fact Asa is an Omega."

"And that you've fucked him?" Xen muttered. "The Kennels don't scan the pups very well. That's two on the ship."

Hux tried to corral the conversation back to taking over the _Finalizer_ again, not who fucked who. "Be that as it may, the Damned Commander is crippling our ship!"

"Look, General, spare the speeches," Thorne dryly said. "We're as pissed as you are about this."

"I wasn't giving you a speech," Hux muttered.

"He saves that for me," Poe piped up. He looked from Alpha to Alpha.

Xen glared at Hux. "Teach your Omega to hold his tongue--"

"Yet you have no problem with Omegas on the bridge crew!" Thorne snapped. She stood up, her green eyes flashing dangerously. " _Look at me_ , Hirino Xen. ** _Look at_ _me_**. I don't give a damn what that Omega says! I want Asa back, preferably without bodily harm! Or sent to the kennels to be a breeding bitch!"

"I didn't come here to ask who fucked who," Hux coldly said. "Now. If we are done with the childish arguing, I would like to propose a plan."

"So what do we do?" Xen asked. "Go to the Resistance? Hell, this is the flagship!"

"I'm sick of Snoke," Thorne growled. "If he's the bastard who sends Asa to a kennel...after he's been Claimed..." She trailed off. The short tempered Alpha was known for being highly protective of those she loved. If her Asa was taken off, Hux knew there would be a fight.

"I don't think they'll leave the ship until we get to Starkiller," Hux finally said. "We'll strike them. Xen? Thorne? I need you to prep the crews. Not a word of this beyond where it has to go. Arri? I need you to keep the Commander in the dark. As well as Kylo Ren. We'll put Captain Phasma in charge of Mitaka and the children when the time comes. Leto? I want you to open communications with General Organa. You should find the comm-numbers on Dameron's comm. If the Damned Commander gets word of this...we will be dead. And I'm under no illusions that it'll go nicely, either."

Hux pushed Poe off as he stood. The Omega was walking a little awkwardly, probably do to the slick Hux could smell in the air. He could use a little pre-victory fuck. And from the smell of it, he'd done his job well. Poe was almost burning.

"What were you trying to do?" Poe hissed. He rounded on the taller Alpha, fire blazing in his dark eyes. "Fuck me on the floor?"

"Poe, I have needs too." Hux captured the pouting mouth in a burning kiss and pressed Poe into the wall. "We don't have much time until you're full and round..."

"Then don't!" Poe tried to push him back. "Then don't! You know I never wanted this!"

Hux caught Poe's arms. "I could not let Kylo Ren destroy you."

"I'm never gonna be able to fly again! Don't you _fucking understand_?! All I wanted to do since Dad told me stories--that's _gone_! _All of it_!" Poe looked like he wanted to kill Hux. The fire in his dark eyes only blazed higher. "All I wanted to do was prove that an Omega could be brave, too. Now look at me! _Look at me_! I'm pregnant, I've been raped, I'm stuck on this ship, and even , if by some small chance we do get home, I'll never be able to face my squadron!"

" **That's enough** , Poe." The Alpha-Orders felt heavy against his lips, but Hux said them anyways. He caught Poe in a hug, bringing the shivering Omega into his chest. Hux looked up. Thorne gave him a concerned look, before heading off. After helping Poe up, Hux started back to his quarters. Poe had strong feelings, but they needed to curb Poe's tongue before the Damned Commander found out.

Hux leaned Poe back on the bed. "Beautiful. I can't see how they never guessed..."

"Because I told them I was a Beta." Poe set his jaw. "Plus, I ate apples out of a Force-sensitive tree when I was a kid.  That kind of changes you."

"Might not have been a bright plan." Hux traced Poe's jaw, admiring the clean lines. "As much as I love seeing you in that uniform, I like seeing you out of it better." His fingers drifted to Poe's jacket. The Omega didn't react beyond looking at him. Hux took that as a good sign. He slowly peeled the jacket off of Poe's broad, muscular shoulders, admiring the way Poe's skin smelled. "Are you wet for me, Dameron?"

"After what you did..." Poe shifted. "I was wet the moment I sat down."

"So good...holding it for hours..." Hux kissed the side of Poe's neck, pushing the shorter Omega down. "Tell me when to stop."

"You knew?" Poe hissed. "You _knew_ I was gonna be wet?"

"Yes." Hux stripped off Poe's dress shirt, admiring the smooth, tawny skin. Hux palmed over the sensitive nipples, enjoying the pleased hiss. Poe was not a quiet lover. Then again, most Omegas weren't. They tended to be loud.

"Maker..." Poe threaded his fingers through red hair. "You made me wait on purpose."

"That I did. Knowing how sweet you would taste later." Hux drifted his fingers lower. Poe's body was pressed into him. The Omega looked up at him. A little pleasure clouded those dark eyes as Hux cupped the firm swell of Poe's ass. There was a little wetness dripping through there, thin and slick on his fingers. Poe's arousal was a pleasant pressure on Hux's stomach. "I want to be inside you."

Poe shivered. "I know."

Hux backed away from the Omega and stripped himself down. All that remained as a barrier to Poe's wet heat were the Omega's trousers. Hux knew that yaking them off wouldn't be good, so he eased them off. Poe moaned a little. Hux worked a single finger inside the Omega. The Omega pushed backwards, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Hux touched their Bond, as he always did now. Poe's body was thrumming. As long as Hux was gentle, there shouldn't be any fear. Poe took a second finger without much trouble. By the time he took a third, Hux found the pleasure spot and brushed across it. Poe squirmed a little.

"Hey..." Poe growled as Hux withdrew. He knew without looking that the Omega was relaxed and ready for him. This Omega was close to Hux's own age. He wasn't trying to knock up a fifteen year old kid, like Ren had with Mitaka. They were roughly the same age, which meant the strain on Poe's body would be relaxed.

Hux lined himself up. "You like this better, anyways."

"Yeah, I do." Poe seemed to compose himself. "I'm ready."

"I've been ready," Hux murmured. He sheathed himself slowly, making the Omega mewl in pleasure.

This...was true heaven.


	15. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux seems to REALLY like making Poe need a bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing smut. I apologize. We will get back to plot tomorrow

Hux took his sweet time with Poe. Every thrust seemed to drag across the pleasure spot. Poe was almost seeing stars and Hux had only just taken him.

Wasn't this sleeping with the enemy? And wasn't it like a really bad idea? But damn...it felt good. Not that Poe would really have anything to base his assumptions off of. The Damned Commander had been hell, but he was the only other Alpha Poe had been with. Yes, he'd had a tight little virgin ass... That would not be the case after he'd had his kid, though. The doctors had confirmed that it was just one. Apparently, that was often the case with first time Omega pregnancies. They would only have just one to reduce the strain on their bodies.

HUx dragged up inside him. Poe clenched around the Alpha. He threw back his head, gasping for breath. He wasn't usually on his back like this. Hux seemed to prefer all fours, or Poe riding him, but this was different. And he liked it.

Hands clasped his ass. Poe managed to get his legs over Hux's shoulders, giving the Alpha a clear angle. He could smell the slick dripping from his body and the musky scent coming from Hux's exertions. The Alpha thrust in there again. Poe _howled_. Hux knew how to hit his spots, make him come undone... The Alpha moved a little inside of him, barely scraping the pleasure spots. Poe gasped.

"You're _mine_." Teeth gripped the Claiming mark. Poe shivered as the sensation rocked his body. Hux sucked and lapped at the scar. He timed his nips with the thrusting in and out of Poe's tight hole. He was straining harder, trying to push a knot through the thick ring of muscle that made Poe's hole. "No one else gets to touch you with out my say-so."

"Hux..." Poe groaned, his head lolling backwards. The sensation on his lower body and the teeth in his Mark were a bit much. "I gotta a squadron..."

"If they look at you wrong, I'll blast them. Because you're _mine_ ," Hux growled. He sucked a second Mark into Poe's other shoulder. Poe bared his neck. Hux obliged him, leaving a purple-red mark.  Poe scrabbled his fingers down Hux's back. He could feel himself clawing, but he didn't care. Hux thrust into him and Poe could feel his body welcoming it, craving it, trying to male this take even though he's already pregnant.

Hux threw his head back and came. He triggered Poe. The white painted Hux's belly as the knot locked them together.

Poe nuzzled Hux's throat. "You're needy."

"I need you." Hux's voice was lower and rougher, a sure sign of his arousal. He licked at the second Claiming mark. This one could fade, but Hux was right to assume the other one was tender and swollen. "You made me dirty, Omega."

"You just fucked me." Poe's voice was tender and swollen. He still kissed Hux anyways, enjoying the taste of Hux's skin. The Alpha could be quite kind when he felt like it. Mitaka often slept on their couch. Hux had made a point to get a couch with a fold-out bed. It was not uncommon for Poe to fix breakfast for himself, his Mate, Mitaka, and three kids. Mitaka was pathetically grateful for it.

If Poe was an Alpha, he would have covered Mitaka in blankets and held him for a month.

"I can make you clean." A finger traced through the sticky come coating both of them. "You seem to like taking a bath."

"You make me feel good." Poe sucked on the finger as it came close to his face. Hux's green eyes widened. Yes, Poe had seen Snap's collection of holos. He might not have gone all the way with an Alpha, but Poe had made a few of them go sky-high with his mouth. Hux wasn't fond of being sucked. They had both learned this the hard way. Hux tended to make odd sounds and generally act distressed. Poe wondered if Hux had had to do something like that before. But he wasn't going to complain. They both knew that "no" meant "no" and "stop" meant you quit right then.

"I try, Poe." Hux tried slipping himself out. Poe felt his body give. The Alpha withdrew slowly, as if savoring the experience. Poe closed his eyes. He liked this, even if it was wrong. And he had just a little hope that he'd get to go home. Being Hux's Mate had kept Ren from interrogating him, but it didn't mean thr Alpha hadn't squeezed Poe's ass on occasions. Hux's voice dropped  little lower. "I want to make you clean again."

"I'm ready, Alpha," Poe managed. He reached up and kissed Hux again. Hux scooped him up. Poe was more than happy enough to snuggle against his Alpha's chest as they made preparations for their shared bath. Maybe it was the hormone dump, but Poe found he enjoyed this more than he had at first. Maybe it was the sheer pleasure of knowing he had someone who cared.

"I know you are," Hux growled. He nipped Poe's earlobe and settled into the water.

They had no pressing concerns and Poe wasn't heavy yet. He could enjoy a little time with his Alpha.


	16. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux on the bridge when he gets word from Slip... Mitaka needs help!

Hux tried to keep his cool around his father and not call the man "Damned Commander" to his face. It probably wasn't the best way to stay hale and hearty, in fact. And now that he had Poe to worry about, too...

Yeah. Hux had to at least _act_ polite.

"The crew seems to have taken a strong dislike to me," the Damned Commander dryly said, Bright green eyes latched on to Hux's. Hux tried to keep himself from punching his father in the face. Poe didn't deserve more worry. He was already nervous enough about this pregnancy. Hux thought that things were going fine, in fact.

"Well, you did mess with the bridge crew," Hux explained. "Commander Thorne bitched at me for _hours_. We need Asa and the others back!"

"I'm sure FN-4509 will be fine," the Damned Commander dryly said. "You allow them too much individuality."

"And if you touch Asa, Thorne may well kill you," Hux warned. "I _know_ what you did to Poe. And believe me, _General_ , when I say I wanted to kill you." He paused, knowing the flames that were spreading in his eyes. He still cried out inside when Poe froze up, when _his Omega_ acted as if he was scared of him. "I still do." He hissed those last words and dropped his hand to his holster. "I will kill you, _father_. What you did was rape." Hux growled a little, pressing the older Alpha backwards. The Damned Commander growled. Hux answered him with a snarl. The Damned Commander's eyes widened a little. "You are wrecking _my_ ship. You are destroying _my_ crew. This is my territory and you are pissing on it. Now _back off_!"

"Well...look at you, finding what it means to be an Alpha," the older Alpha laughed. "And I sure as hell don't fear Thorne."

"You should," Hux growled. "Because I'll kill you quick. Thorne _won't_."

"Listen, boy," the Damned Commander snarled, "I don't know what day dreams you have about that little Omega of yours, but I can tell he's nothing special. Just another ass that needs to be fucked."

Hux snarled and pinned his father to the wall. He dropped his head just under the taller Alpha's neck. If they were wolves, this would be followed by Hux ripping out the Damned Commander's throat. "Insult my Mate like that again and I'll kill you. Don't you understand me, father? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Sir!"

Hux jumped back from where he was. He saw Slip, coming running. He looked strained, exhausted.

"Sir! General Hux!"

"What is it?" Hux stepped in front of his father. Slip was a Beta, but the male had taken off his helmet. He looked truly exhausted, too.

"You need to get to the medical bay. I know nothing about delivering kids." Slip rested his hands on his knees. "It's not Poe, it's Mitaka. The kid's coming too soon. There's a lot of blood."

"Hell..." Hux breathed. "Good man! Get Ren!"

"Aye, sir!" Slip gave the Damned Commander a cursory nod before taking off the way he'd came.

The Damned Commander grabbed Hux's hand. "Why did you pay him any mind?"

"That man is my friend. So is Mitaka. And you know as well as I do that Ren doesn't care," Hux snarled. He jerked away from the Damned Commander, fire burning in his eyes. "I will kill you. Let. Me. _Go_."

"You will ruin yourself," the Damned Commander growled.

"Anymore than you're already ruined?" Hux snarled. "Look at you--you're nothing! You have no one! My mother died years ago, my brothers hate you! Hell... I don't even know how many half-siblings I have!" He whirled on his heels and stormed off. He needed to see Mitaka. Giving birth was a traumatic enough experience for the Omega. Mostly because Ren was never there to do what an Alpha should--give the Omega the support he needed. Hux would be stepping in for Ren, once again.

Mitaka was lying in the medical bay, his back arched up. He was crying out, pushing at his stomach. Hux saw Poe. The Omega was by Mitaka's head, urging the Omega on. Hux wondered if there were complications. Could Mitaka have twins? He'd given birth to Padme right around age fifteen. One thing Hux didn't want to do was imagine Ren knocking up a teenager. But that was the age most Omegas presented and the Order believed in efficiency. Mitaka had been Mated far too young in Hux's opinion.

"You're doing great, buddy... Just a little while more... You're doing so good..." Poe wasn't really talking for Mitaka to hear him. He was trying to keep Mitaka calm, but failing. The Omega was clearly struggling. His body was trying to deliver the kid too early. Yes, Mitaka was two weeks away from full term, but he was still small. Still delicate.

"Ren?" Mitaka asked. He twisted up, looking at Hux. His face fell and Hux knew he'd be looking for his Alpha's support and approval.

"You can do this," Hux calmly said. He looked to one of the medical staff. "How long has he been in labor?"

"Nearly an hour now. We're worried he won't be strong enough for twins."

**_Twins?!_ **

Hux's breath caught. " _Twins_?"

The medic nodded. "Yes, twins. It seems to be part of Kylo Ren's family line. It skips a generation. We were wondering when Mitaka would have his."

Hux swore softly. Trust Kylo Ren to knock Mitaka up with _twins_. As if he hadn't tortured the little Omega enough already.

"There's a head!" Poe yelled. "Blankets! Now!"

Hux watched as an Alpha hopped to Poe's barked command. Yes, his Mate did sound like an Alpha at times...

"Hold." Poe shoved a tiny bundle in HUx's arms. "This is called practice."

"Bossy," Hux murmured. He leaned down to kiss the nape of Poe's neck. "You're doing so good here..."

Poe jerked away. "There's still one more to come. Try to get that kid hollering. She's too quiet!"

"I don't know what to do!"

The medic laughed and took the newborn from Hux's arms. "Your Mate is remarkably calm about this."

"I think he knows more than I do," Hux admitted.

"Hux, I need you to pay attention," Poe snapped. He looked distressed and leaned over. "He won't last through another hour of labor and we're worried Ren won't authorize a C-section."

"I don't give a damn what Ren authorizes or not," Hux growled. "Do whatever you have to do to save him and the last pup."

The head medic nodded. "As you wish, General Hux."

Poe slumped against Hux as the medic shooed them all out. Most of Mitaka's friends had showed up. "I'm really tired, Bren."

"You're calling me Bren?" Hux softly asked. His mouth found the shell of Poe's ear. This time, Poe allowed the touches. "Finally."

"Takes me awhile," Poe smiled. He looked up and Hux was delighted to see the light in his dark eyes. Soon...soon... Poe would be home. Hux knew what he was doing. If it failed...it could damn everyone Hux cared about.


	17. We'll Make It Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has to come to grips with the fact his plan may fail and ultimately damn him and Poe. The First Order does not take to mutineers lightly. Poe tries to help.
> 
> Is one Omega really worth Hux's life's work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst. We time skipped another month here. Poe is approximately three months pregnant and starting to show a little

The absolute worst part about pregnancy, if you asked Poe, was the morning sickness. He'd gotten it about a month ago and it just _wouldn't go away_. Nope, everything Poe ate before noon came right back up. Usually in the toilet. Or, if he wanted to get out a little on Starkiller Base proper, in a bucket.

But Poe usually didn't do that because if he did, he ran the risk of someone touching his ass. Poe knew who the culprits were (the Damned Commander and Kylo Ren), but it still galled him to be forced to accept those touches like he craved the touches of his Alpha. And, yes, he was acting like an over-dramatic Omega here, but he felt that he deserved it. Because Hux was not the one pregnant and barfing every  morning, thank you very much.

"You doing okay?" Poe had decided to drop in on Mitaka. The two Omegas had gotten pretty much inseparable in the three month's they had known each other. Maybe they were bonded by trauma or something like that. Poe didn't know. But the birth of twins had not been easy for the delicate Omega. He had had to have a C-section. Otherwise...the medics had said he would have died. Poe just wished he'd been in the room whilst Ren got a dressing down from the medics. As it sat, Poe knew from Mitaka (who had not been as out of it as he looked) that Ren had been chewed out for pretty much keeping Mitaka pregnant. He'd had two hard pregnancies in rapid succession, plus he'd been Mated _way_ too young.

_But trust Kylo Ren to fuck a child._

Mitaka sat on his couch. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired."

There were no new bruises that Poe could see, but it meant nothing. Ren was not a stable Alpha. Hux was--and Poe tried not to make him mad. Hux seemed to be in a constant state of irritation these days, anyways. And Poe had heard all about Hux cornering the Damned Commander. The troopers were placing bets on who would kill who first.

No one else knew this, but Hux had given Poe a blaster. Poe intended to shoot the Damned Commander if the situation warranted it.

"You sure?" Poe asked. "How are Owen and Shmi?"

Mitaka smiled. Poe could smell the warm scent of "baby" on him. He seemed to truly adore his children. "Not sleeping through the night yet. Since they came early, I can't make milk. I'll never admit this to Ren, but I like the bottles better."

"That's good, then," Poe nodded. He still wasn't sure why Mitaka hadn't made milk for his pups. It had something to do with the fact they were premature, he guessed, but still wasn't sure. "Any advice for me?"

"Beyond what I told you last time?" Mitaka smiled. "No. Just eat well when you can."

Poe sighed and lounged back beside the other Omega. _Five_ kids. Mitaka had borne five kids. Maybe not willingly, but he'd loved them as if they were.

"Did the medics get him to use contraceptives?" Poe ventured.

Mitaka sighed. "He said he would, though I'm not sure. I don't get pregnant with every heat, though if I get something... I'd like to keep it, okay? This is my body. It should be my choice."

"The medics like you."

"This is Kylo-fucking-Ren we're talking about, Poe. He can make anyone do anything he wants. And not think twice about it." Mitaka closed his eyes, as if considering something he'd lost. As Poe had suspected, the other man was slender. Not like Hux, who had an underfed look about him, but Mitaka...was just small and delicate. Poe was more stocky. "Built for bearing", as Ren put it.

He cringed whenever memories of that time popped up. Poe would have liked to forget it, but he couldn't. The scars were etched in his mind forever.

"I'm sorry," Poe softly said.

"Sorry for what?" Mitaka touched his friend's forearm. "Sorry that I was given away? Sorry that I was Mated? Poe...you can't control that. You weren't even a pilot then. You were just a child."

"I'm sorry that you have such a shitty Alpha," Poe softly said. He stood up. "I agreed I'd try to each lunch on the observation deck."

Mitaka shook his head. "He loves you, you know. In his stubborn, stuck up way."

"Yeah," Poe agreed. "Yeah, he does."

Hux had his own ways of coping with the distress. Apparently, the _Finalizer_ was in dry dock after she'd taken damage from a skirmish with pirates. Poe wasn't around for that, but Hux had said it was one nasty battle. They had eventually fought the pirates off, but not after half the TIEs were destroyed. It was too much to hope that any survivors were left. Either the pirates killed them or left them in space. Poe didn't tend to walk alone through the halls of Starkiller Base. There were too many strange Alphas and too many assholes who thought like the Damned Commander did.

One of Hux's ways of coping included smoking. He could usually quit, but if things got too stressful, he lit up. And apparently, things were really stressful. Poe, who did not approve of the habit, had made a point of throwing the smokes out if he found them.

Hux was staring off into space as Poe approached him.

"Tough day?" Poe asked.

"You have no idea." Hux didn't turn around as Poe came up behind him. "Your lunch is on the table."

Poe shivered slightly and pulled his coat around his body. "You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Hux turned around. His black uniform seemed to highlight the sharp, spare planes of his face. He looked younger than his thirty four years. Poe knew why he did, too. Hux liked looking like he had things going on. His Alpha was still slight, but strong in all the right places. Black gloved hands caught Poe's chin. He stood still, drinking in the smell of his Alpha. Poe eventually rested his chin on Hux's shoulder. "You, on the other hand, need to eat."

"I'm not eating unless you are," Poe argued. "For me? Please?"

Hux shook his head. "Repairs are taking far longer than needed. We have to be out of here _before_ this monstrosity is operational."

Poe allowed his gaze to wander over the snowy landscape. He wondered when the last time Starkiller had seen summer was. Judging from the ice, probably a long time. "We'll make it, Hux. And we'll be free."

"We might not. It's getting tighter all the time." Hux sat down and took one of Poe's silently offered apple slices. "And if we don't..."

"We _will_ ," Poe insisted. "You have to think positive." He ate his lunch silently, mulling over Hux's recent mood changes. Was it the knowledge that he was throwing everything away over a couple of Omegas? A desire to please his father? Fear of the Resistance? Hux only ate enough to keep Poe off his case. "What's wrong?"

"Ren threw a fit today." Hux swallowed. "He killed Slip."

"Oh...Maker..." Poe breathed. "Are 87 and Nines okay?"

"You know, I know the name you gave him," Hux muttered. " _Finn_ and Nines are shaken, but alive. Ren killed Slip on the bridge. We were running diagnostics...and it just happened. I was helping Thorne. The next thing I knew, that fire sword was out and Slip was missing his head."

"Why?" Poe asked. "Did Slip anger him?"

"Slip happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Hux growled. "Finn...needs to get out. There's a reason why Omegas don't make good soldiers."

"But we make damn good fighter pilots," Poe argued. He reached over the table, his dark eyes concerned. "We will make this happen. I know it, Hux."

Hux only looked away and Poe knew he'd lost his Alpha for just a little bit more.


	18. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break·ing point  
> noun  
> noun: breaking point; plural noun: breaking points
> 
> the moment of greatest strain at which someone or something gives way.
> 
>  
> 
> Like the dock the Finalizer was attached too...  
> And Hux's temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaat? I like writing ship action MUCH more than I like writing smut. Plus, I was in the mood. Don't worry, we will get back to our regularly scheduled fluff and smut fest the next time I update...
> 
> Your soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRh-dzrI4Z4

Usually, people tearing up the _Finalizer_ got the business end of Hux's blaster. But this time, as Hux was the one pretty much ripping her out of drydock...he figured he could get away with it. He was going to Captain _his_ ship and hopefully keep her from getting fried as a part of Starkiller's inevitable start up phase. But right now was the time he had to get her out of here.

"Commander Thorne, how far are we?" Hux took helm, something he usually left to the bridge crew. But this plan was his baby. He had to see her all the way through.

Thorne flashed him a predatory smile. "We're ready, General!"

"Aft engines, full speed!" Hux's green eyes flashed. "Tell those lazy asses in the gun bay to rip that dock apart!"

"Aye sir!" Beside Thorne, a battered Asa keyed in the commands. "Lieutenant Miraz wants to know when you need them to go."

"Tell her I needed this yesterday!" Hux barked. He pulled the steering yoke straight to starb'rd. The big Destroyer groaned in her casings as she sought to comply. Hux knew he was pretty much ripping holes in her shell with this stunt. But that was the plan, wasn't it? The floor rumbled beneath him as big engines designed for space started up in atmosphere. "Come on, _baby_ , you can do this!"

The _Finalizer_ groaned as Hux pulled her into a barrel roll. The big ship was trying to comply, but she was stuck fast. "How much core would we burn if we hit all engines in full reverse?"

Asa looked at him like he'd gone mad. "Are you crazy?"

"A little."

"Not what I needed to hear." Asa sighed and ran the numbers in his head. "If we do that, we _might_ be able to jump to D'Qar. Are you _sure_ Dameron knows where these guys are? If not...we might burn out too much."

Hux prayed to every god and goddess he'd heard of that Dameron had his facts straight. "Do it."

Asa blanched. "Sir...?"

"Do it, Asa!" Hux snapped. "Did I make myself clear?"

The Omega backed down and started keying in his orders. Hux ignored the blonde and turned back to the bridge crew. They didn't look at him as he jerked his prized ship around in a bid to _get her out of here_. He could hear the screaming of metal as the supports lessened. Then, with a mighty roar, all of the engines flared online. The _Finalizer_ jerked backwards and the dock exploded around them. Hux pointed her nose straight up.

"Sir! We have a cloud of TIEs off our port bow!"

"Fire at will!" Hux barked. He went straight into evasive maneuvers. The Destroyer's starb'rd flank smashed into a smaller gunboat. The ship exploded into a fireball and Hux could hear the complaining metal. He apologized to his ship and rolled her again. He could hear the rumbling guns as they started pounding the TIEs. Thorne was on comms, screaming at all of Starkiller for daring to take _her_ Asa away from her. Someone replied back (Kylo Ren from the sound of it) and Thorne called him a name Hux didn't know existed. Asa whooped. He took his attention away from the comm-console for one moment and kissed her soundly.

The _Finalizer_ rattled as a TIE kamikazed into her flanks. Hux heard himself bark the orders to raise shields, but he was drunk on the thrill of taking his ship again. The red haired Alpha couldn't stop himself. He rolled her again, into the first bank of TIEs. Yes, those fighters were fast, but they weren't fast enough to get out of the way of a massive ship like the _Finalizer_.

"Come on, baby...give us every ounce of speed you have..." Hux talked to his ship in times like this. She seemed to rumble in response.  Hux pulled her out of her roll and straightened her back up. A few alarms blared. The unused lower decks were venting into space. Asa barked for them to be closed off. Hux watched as his loyal crew started pounding ships that used to be part of their fleet. But now...they weren't. Hux had taken enough. Slip's murder had been his breaking point. And if he was being honest with himself, this had been a long time in the making.

The _Finalizer_ roared as her plasma drives caught on. She was picking up speed and leaving a trail of flaming wreckage behind her. Hux smiled at the thought of a job well done. Who said that Alphas were only good for fucking Omegas and being reckless? (Though this plan was reckless from the start). He rolled her again, flashing her delicate ventrals. No one took the bait, which was sad. Hux righted her again and rolled the port flank shields. The ship responded beautifully and Hux couldn't resist one final broadcast.

"Hey, Dad!" He called up his father's fuming face. Hux smiled broadly. "You couldn't stop me! You'll never stop me!"

"Get back here!" the Damned Commander ordered.

"Asa, why don't you hit the reconditioning compound?" Hux asked.

"With pleasure, sir. And for you, Damned Commander, fuck off!" With that, Asa keyed in the sequence for destroying the place all troopers hated.

"Thorne, why don't you destroy the shipyard?" Hux asked. He kept the sickly sweet smile on his face. "And, Damned Commander, this is _payback_ for all those times you smacked me around as a kid. Every _fucking time_ you called my mother a whore and gave her a black eye. Every time you _beat the hell_ out of me. This is for _raping_ my Mate, for taking away what _was mine_."

"You..." His father's face flushed. Hux extended his middle finger.

"See, Dad, unlike you, I can command the loyalty of my troops. Even enough to follow me into the great unknowns." Hux shrugged and lounged back in the Captain's chair. He just smiled and watched as his crew prepared the injured Destroyer for hyperspace. "I'll look forward to seeing you on the business end of my blaster."

He cut the link.

"Sir! We jump in five..."

Hux held his breath.

"Four...."

_Please, Maker, let this work..._

"Three..."

_And if it doesn't, let me be the only one to die...._

"Two..."

_Oh, Maker, I'm so scared! What if we fail?_

"One!"

There was a terrific _crack_ as the _Finalizer_ jumped into hyperspace, leaving a trail of fiery destruction in her wake.

Strong golden arms grabbed Hux from behind. He turned around and kissed his Mate. In full view of the crew. And took longer than normal.

Someone whistled. Hux felt the adrenaline start to fade as he turned back to the crew. Poe was grinning like a maniac and he smelled like sulfur.

"Gun bay?" Hux murmured.

"I couldn't resist. This thing has awesome turbo lasers!" Poe sounded like a little kid. Light danced in his Mate's dark eyes and Hux felt like it was all worth it. "That was some good piloting."

"The evasives they plotted out for pirate attacks work pretty well against everyone," Hux explained. "I rather enjoyed it. She doesn't get to fight like that very often."

"Damn, someone fucked up when they made you General!" Thorne yelled. "You'd do better as gunboat Captain!"

"Make it a corvette!" someone else yelled.

"Warship!"

"I like Destroyers!" Hux yelled. He looked over the crowd. The mood was considerably lighter than it had been in the past three months. "Well? We did it!"

"Please don't tell me he's making a speech," Asa staged whispered. "We don't have all day!"

Hux glared at Asa. "Then don't come to the mess hall like everyone else. You'll miss the party, though."

Poe shook his head, laughing. "Mitaka let Padme fire the turbos. She's quite a little demon." The golden Omega smiled and relaxed a little. "We're finally free, Hux. And I'm going home."

"I'm going to have to get that sulfur off of you," Hux murmured.

"Later..." Poe raised an eyebrow. "Your crew needs you."

Hux kissed Poe again, enjoying the smell of his Mate. He just hoped that this General Organa would take well to having a Destroyer and eight thousand crew dumped in her lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:
> 
> Starb'rd: Shortened form of "starboard". The RIGHT side of a ship  
> Port: The LEFT side of a ship  
> Aft: The REARE of a ship  
> Ventral: A ship's UNDERSIDE  
> Bow: The FRONT SIDES of a ship  
> Flank: The BACK SIDES of a ship


	19. Someone To Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe might be heading towards an uncertain future, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy a little alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue some harder core sci-fi mixed with feels

Poe breathed in the steam of their shared bath. Hux seemed to think he was more fragile that ever. Whilst Poe really enjoyed having his Mate's attention, there were times when he felt smothered. And other times when he was aching for his Alpha's touch. Right now seemed to be the latter.

Hux threaded his fingers through Poe' dark hair. The pale Alpha traced little patterns through Poe's scalp. Poe purred and arched into the touch. Hux smiled and caught Poe's chin with one hand. Poe looked over. Light shone in Hux's green eyes, a light that had been missing for a long time. Since the Damned Commander had come on the ship, after all. But now the _Finalizer_ was theirs again. Mitaka had taken over Ren's cabin. Poe was pretty sure he and his children were sprawled over the bed. While he and Hux enjoyed a long, hot bath. Asa was probably with Thorne and they would be making up for lost time.

Poe had heard an Omega's body adjusted for its Mate. He was betting that Thorne would exhaust Asa.

Firm hands placed them over Poe's barely swollen belly. Hux's pale skin was a sharp contrast to Poe's golden tan. Poe made one of his little noises and pressed into Hux's body. The Alpha sighed happily. He'd seemed to understand why Poe didn't eat in the mornings and had made an effort to get Poe his favorite spiced tea. The Omega appreciated that. He also liked the firm hands on his belly and sides. Hux was trying to comfort him.

"General Leia is going to get a surprise," Poe murmured. "She didn't know I was an Omega."

_It's likely my squadrons won't be happy by this. Jess is now Commander Pava._

"She put my jewel in a tiny coffin with wings," Hux replied. "And I'm giving her a Destroyer with a full company of crew." He paused, lapping at Poe's Claiming mark. "You're mine, I love you, and you still stink."

"I should smell good." Poe stretched out, knowing full well that his naked ass was rubbing against his Alpha's naked crotch. Was he asking to be pinned and bred? Maybe. Or maybe he just needed to stretched out. It could go any way Hux wanted it too and the Alpha hadn't been interested in sex for a pretty long time. Beyond chaste kisses and touches, that was. Just normal Alpha-Omega stuff. "I helped defend you ship."

"And now you smell like sulfur," Hux replied. He took the bar of soap from its spot on the ledge. "I want to make you smell good."

Poe purred happily. He arched up as Hux rubbed a lather down his back.

"Lean up, will you?" Hux asked. Poe took things a step further by standing. He hadn't gotten off in awhile now. Hux wasn't the type of Alpha to forbid his Omega to touch himself. Poe was pretty sure Hux wouldn't care if Poe jerked off every now and then. He hadn't in awhile, mostly because he hadn't felt the need. That, and Hux kept him satisfied. There was something about the Alpha's touch that made Poe's Omega part hum in pleasure.

Hux paid far more attention to Poe's ass than he usually did. He seemed to be inspecting every part of it for the offending stench. And, Poe would admit, the gun bay stunk to high Heaven. Those slender but strong fingers caressed Poe's skin, almost dancing over the scars he'd gotten. Each one told a story. Poe had fallen out of a tree. Had a fighter crash. Gotten captured by slavers and almost sold as a slave.

"Trying to make me wet for you?" Poe twisted around. Hux looked...as relaxed as he ever did, what with his hair fluffy instead of well groomed. He looked younger, too. Not as severe. He'd been showing that side to the crew. Most seemed to be surprised that he wasn't as physically powerful as some of the other Alphas. Hux had a force if will, though, that showed why he was a General at such a young age.

"If that happens, I'll consider it a bonus." Hux tugged him back down. "You're getting rounder, pilot. Soon they'll know. They'll _all_ know." His head dipped down and he licked at Poe's Mark. Poe shivered in pleasure. Yes...he liked that. He liked the hint of teeth, but mostly the tongue making soothing, soothing strokes across his neck. Poe relaxed back into his Mate's arms. "I can smell your desire, pilot. You like this? You like being full?"

"I like you in me," Poe admitted.

Hux laughed softly. "Fierce. I like that in a Mate."

"Good thing you do." Poe turned over so he was straddling Hux's body. The Alpha was obviously aroused, but he hadn't been pushing Poe. He didn't, not after he'd been... _hurt._ That was the word Poe could use without freezing up. Poe had been hurt. "I don't come in another flavor."

"As much as I would love to make you smell like me, I still have to speak to your General," Hux reminded him. "I'll need you with me."

A part of Poe was happy that his flight suit would show the slowly growing bulge in his middle. It would show every other Alpha exactly _who_ Poe belonged to. Another part cringed, mostly because Poe was a private person.

Poe opted to kiss his Mate, trying to enjoy what time the had before the shit hit the fan once again.


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which goes about as well as you'd think it would, what with General Leia getting a battered Star Destroyer dropped in her lap...

If pressed, General Hux would admit that docking an injured Star Destroyer in space, one with multiple hull breaches, was one of the most nerve wracking things he'd ever done.

It was made worse by the fact that the Resistance's finest were buzzing them as they moved in on D'Qar's airspace. No one had fired--yet--but Hux could feel the tension in the air. One wrong move, one itchy trigger finger, and the entire plan went up in smoke. The Resistance would be more than happy to pound the _Finalizer_ into space dust. The kids would be killed. _Poe_ would be killed.

Hux's _unborn child_ would die, too.

It may have only been just a promise, just a slight bulge visible only to the trained eye, but it already meant the galaxy to Hux.

"Patch me through to General Organa," Hux ordered. Asa nodded and keyed in the comm numbers. They had already set up a large F2F station in front of Hux's command dais. Hux had also grabbed Poe, Mitaka, and the children for this. The kids might have been Kylo Ren's spawn and born of rape, but they deserved a chance. A place where they could grow up free. A place where little Owen, who tested as an Omega, could grow up without fear of being raped and impregnated. Because no one deserved that.

The holo-screen flickered as General Organa accepted the call. Hux shifted in his seat and Poe stood up a little straighter. Hux noticed that he was wearing his old flight suit again, with his helmet on his lap. Mitaka held Shmi to his shoulder. The medics had probably stopped his milk in an attempt to get him healthier. He was still painfully skinny, but a few days sprawled out on Ren's big bed with his children had helped him. That and the fact he wasn't supporting twins.

"General Organa." Hux nodded his head as the screen flickered to life. His first thought as he saw her was that she looked old. Though she carried double blasters on her hips, she wore common spacer's togs and her hair was greying. Her face had become lined, drawn. But her brown eyes were still as sharp as ever. They seemed to spear Hux, pin him to the back of his ship.

"Called to gloat?" Organa coldly asked. "In a ship that looks like she was _reamed_ by _pirates_?"

Hux winced. "I had to yank her out of drydock, General."

_Why do I feel like a five year old getting yelled at?!_

"That's very dangerous," Organa replied.

"Poe Dameron isn't dead," Hux continued. He swallowed, trying to phrase this statement correctly. "Kylo Ren captured him after the raid on the village. I'm not entirely sure of what happened next, but...Ren forced Dameron into heat."

"Dameron is a Beta!" someone on Organa's side of things yelled. "Did his bloodwork myself!"

"I can hack computers." Poe stood up. Owen was on his hip, oblivious to what was going on. "And I am an Omega, General."

"How the hell..." Organa asked.

"Hey! Tell your flyboys to stop buzzing!" Nines managed to patch himself through on comms. "Phasma can hardly keep the gunners from torching their asses!"

Hux winced. "It would be a good idea," he managed. Trust a stormtrooper to yell into comms at an inopportune time. "My gunners are getting touchy and Poe says you would not want to kill your own grandchildren."

"Someone explain this to me!" Organa snapped. "You, the Scourge of Cold Space, are defecting. You've brought a damaged Destroyer and an X-wing pilot as a gift. As well as grandchildren?"

"If Kylo Ren is your son like Poe says he is," Hux replied. He glanced over at his sensors and swore. "We are venting atmosphere, General. It would be best if we were allowed to dock."

"Is Dameron _really_ an Omega?" A larger man pushed his way into the view. "Because if he is..."

"Hello, Snap," Poe weakly said. He looked up and Hux realized his eyes were bright with tears. "I am an Omega. I'm pretty damn sure I'm the first Omega fighter pilot in the galaxy. And I'm the fucking _best_ in the Resistance."

General Organa must have checked the scripts his techs sent her. "Dock. But be quick about it. I'll send a guard up to see you."

Hux stood and caught Poe around the waist. The Omega leaned up and nuzzle his Alpha. "And one other thing, General. Poe is also my Mate."

There was a sharp intake of breath. The man Poe called Snap looked murderous. Hux cringed. He was a fool to think he could pull this off! General Silvertongue had met his match. Hux had set them all up to be killed.

"I'm pregnant." Poe swallowed and looked down. "Tell Jess it's her command now. I understand the risks..."

"Get them dirtside!" Organa ordered. "Now!"

Then she cut the link and Hux resumed the nerve wracking process of slotting his battered ship into a smaller spot than she was designed to go in. Because, oh Maker, what if he failed?

Poe caught Hux in a kiss. "Love you," he whispered.

"I know." Hux ruffled Owen's baby hair. "I think he'll like the Resistance better."

"I'll go with Mitaka. Get us of the ship." Poe looked at his boots. "This is what we chose, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Hux closed his eyes. "Go help Mitaka."

Poe smiled and kissed Hux on the cheek before leaving.


	21. Coming To Grips With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences

Poe would have thought the reunion would have gone better. Maybe General Leia wouldn't have looked at him like scum on the bottom of her boots. Maybe Snap wouldn't have looked at him like he was crazy. Jessika wasn't too pleased about having a command dumped in her lap, either. As far as Poe knew, he'd just gifted the Resistance with a bunch of stuff they didn't want.

And gotten himself knocked up in the process.

"I would have never guessed." Snap looked at Poe like he was insane. "I would have never guessed you were an Omega."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Poe argued. He looked at his friend. "Like I'm broken because I'm an Omega. Guess what, Snap! I'm not!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who had to get himself knocked up by the Scourge of Cold Space," Snap retorted. "Though you would be the one person who made General Brendol Hux of the First Order see the light!"

Poe looked down. "It was Hux or Kylo Ren. I'm sorry, Snap. I really am. It's just...I never thought it would be this way, you know. I thought it'd be a happy time when I took a mate. Not...like this. Not everybody looking at me like I did something wrong. I...wanted to survive."

"Did he rape you? Because if he did, so help me Saint Murphy, I'll destroy him," Snap vowed. "Rip that little bastard to pieces!"

Poe smiled. "He didn't, Snap. I don't think he's that type of person, to be honest. He's not like some of the other Alphas."

"Easy for you to say," Snap growled.

"No, Snap. I _know_." Poe glared at his former best friend. "I know, because one of them raped me. Hux never did that. Kylo Ren...did something to his mind to _make_ him let the Damned Commander use me that way. Look...I'm sorry if things didn't turn out the way we planned, okay? I'm just...glad that things turned out pretty well so far."

Snap shook his head. "You didn't have to go, you know that."

"Jacen and Jania were my best friends. So were Anakin and the others. I thought they deserved that much," Poe explained. "So I did it. You guys get a Star Destroyer out of the deal, too."

"She looks like she needs some major work," General Organa dryly said. She came from the conference room, followed by Hux, Thorne, Asa, Thanisson, and several other officers. Asa looked like he needed a nap. Poe figured that he saw sleep as a struggle. That was why you had a Mate, though. To help you through the times when life was hell. "Did you guys tangle with pirates?"

"I have," Hux shrugged. "Did not go well, either. I enjoyed the battle. _They_ did not."

Poe had heard the story of that battle. Suffice it to say that it had been one hell of a fight. Young, un-bound Alphas tended towards risky behavior. Hence the number of them in military ranks. Hux was no different than Kylo had been when he was a child.

"You have taken my best pilot away from me," Organa calmly said. She pinned Hux with her gaze. " _Commander_ Dameron is not some trophy you put on a shelf, General Hux. He is quite capable of defending himself."

"I understand." Hux nodded gravely. Snap looked like he was about to speak, but Poe silenced him with a look. Now was not the time. The Omega had been forced to allow Hux to take charge in the First Order. Here, they were equals. That said, this had been Hux's choice. "I saw it as the only way, General. Your grandchildren...were not borne of consent."

"Maker..." Organa breathed. She looked at Hux like he was fooling. "Are you sure?"

Hux looked away. "I trust Mitaka with my life. He's truthful. And I don't see him as the type to want to stay pregnant. The twins nearly killed him."

"Out of the five how many are Force-sensitive?" a new voice asked. An old man with grey hair came striding down the hall.

"All of them, sir." Poe swallowed. He suspected that his own child would be Force-sensitive, too. Poe was, to a small extent. Not enough to train with, but enough to give him good reflexes. "Including the little Omega boy."

"I see." Luke Skywalker nodded. He turned back to General Organa. Poe tried to keep himself calm. "It would be wise to take them, Leia. I don't sense any kind of deceit from them. Though several new families may be forming."

Phasma, Poe noticed, looked at Nines. Asa and Thorne, who had been holding hands, shared a knowing look.

Organa sighed. "We'll have to replace Poe."

"No offense, General, but I can still fly," Poe interjected. "I'm not so big I can't fit behind a console!"

"He's been bothering me about flying for weeks," Hux added. "It would benefit my sanity to at least allow him to fly a transporter!"

Snap stage whispered, "I know how you feel. When Poe broke his leg and was grounded for three weeks, he drove us mad." The fighter pilot paused, giving Hux a long look. "You break his heart and I'll rip off your cock and shove it up your ass."

Hux took it in stride. "You'll have to get in line. Mitaka threatened me with a kitchen knife."

Poe would not doubt it, either. He touched his belly one last time before hurrying down to the dropships with the rest of them. The promise he was carrying now had a future.


	22. Gotta Get in the Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux might have punched the First Order in the face, but that doesn't mean they're gone. First, he has to adjust to life in a more relaxed place. And stop planning everything like the CDO person he is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue some Jessika Pava telling Hux he's a jerk

"So this is how an X-wing works?" Hux asked. He looked at the specs Commander Pava had shoved in his face. The woman was every bit as fierce as Poe was, if not a little more so. She was also used to being in charge. Hux guessed it was poetic justice (since he'd been the one to knock the _real_ Commander up. A side effect of dealing with Kylo Ren. You picked up a lot of messes) that he was the one Leia picked to help Commander Pava.

It wasn't going well.

"Yes, you idiot!" Pava snapped. "I know it isn't one of your precious TIEs--"

"I haven't said word one about TIEs," Hux growled. _"You'r_ e the one who brought them up!"

"Look, asshole--"

"Hey!"

"Well, you're the one who couldn't keep his cock where it belonged!" Commander Pava retorted. She put her hands on her hips, dark eyes glittering dangerously. Hux wondered if she had had designs on Poe. Well, if she had... Hux had gotten there first.

"Just because I was raised on fucking _Arkanis_ doesn't mean I know **_everything_**!" Hux snarled. He leaned over the table, glaring at the smaller woman. Pava extended her middle finger. She then thwacked Hux on the nose with it. The Alpha withdrew his head rapidly, shaking it like a dog. He might have glared at Pava, but the other Alpha ignored him. Hux growled softly. He was disrespected here. But that was to be expected, as he was the new person in town. It was Alpha-nature to challenge any and all invaders. And right now, Hux was the invading Alpha.

"Well, maybe you should have read up," Pava sniped. "Don't expect me to explain everything to you!"

"Look, maybe I was trying to keep the Damned Commander from wrecking my ship!" Hux threw his hands up in the air. _That_ was where he should have been! On his _Finalizer_ , helping the techies run the diagnostics. They were thinking of rechristening the big Destroyer the _Bright Hope_. And she was a symbol of hope for Hux. His unborn child had been carried to safety on it, as well as Mitaka and his brood.

"Fine job you did of that," Pava retorted. She leaned across the table, disdain written across her features. "You let the Damned Commander rape Poe, send Asa to reconditioning, order half the troopers whipped, and let Kylo Ren murder an innocent man. You don't do a very good job, do you?"

Hux glared at her. If looks could kill, Commander Pava would have been dead right on the spot. As it was, she did shrink back a little. Hux growled softly. "First off, Kylo Ren was playing a little mind game with me. Second off, I had no ability to contradict the Damned Commander. By him being on that ship, I was just a mere figure head. _He_ was the one in charge. Not me."

"Poe still paid for what you did," Pava muttered. She picked up her files and glared at him. "You don't deserve him as a Mate, you asshole!"

He waited a second before answering. "You're right," Hux finally admitted. "I don't. But that doesn't get rid of the fact that Ren would have killed him. The Damned Commander wanted to hurt me and Poe was a means to an end. Ren would have wanted to keep Poe pregnant like he did Mitaka."

"How old was Mitaka when he had Padme?" Pava suddenly asked. "The medics only think he's around twenty."

"He was about fifteen," Hux softly said. He gripped the back of his chair, trying not to get pissed off. "They don't keep breeding records in a place you could get to them."

"Breeding records," Pava flatly repeated. "Like he was a farm animal?"

"Yes."

Pava let out a string of colorful curses. "That's...sick."

"That's life in the First Order for you," Hux sighed.

"I can see why you escaped, but that doesn't mean I still don't think you're a jerk and an asshole." With that, Pava walked away.

Hux watched her go. It wasn't Mitaka's fault that he gave birth so young. He thought back to Poe and how scared and helpless the Omega had been on that fateful day. He'd been expecting rape. He had gotten a Mate instead. Maybe a Mate that didn't always do the right thing, but a Mate who cared.

He was determined to be the best he could be for Poe and his child. Brendol Hux, II did not do things by halves.


	23. Time Enough to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets Poe a kitten and a traumatized child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff so thick that I'll need a spoon to rescue the plot!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was sick on my couch all day. I'll try to make it up for you guys today!

Poe had gotten behind the console of a freighter and felt like he was home. It hadn't been much, but it had been enough to put him at ease. Poe hadn't pulled any fancy maneuvers. He had just stuck to the flight plan, taking supplies from a freighter orbiting D'qar to the landing tarmac dirtside. Mindless work, really. Not something a fighter pilot got off on, but something that made Poe feel better. He liked doing this almost as he liked his times with Hux. He might have flushed, just a little. He'd never thought that one Alpha could make him do that.

He touched down about three hours after he first went up. Majors Kalonia and Breck would be happy with the amount of supplies they had gotten. Plus, Poe was going to take some time to take care of Black One. She had been neglected for _far_ too long if you asked him.

"Poe!" Hux came running up from the landing zone. He caught Poe in a bear hug, the taller Alpha grinning like a maniac. "You won't _believe_ what Asa did!"

"Who did what?" Poe asked. "And, to continue the thread, I'm hungry. All I had for lunch was cold soup."

Hux snorted. "We can't have that, can we, Commander?"

"Okay, you..." Poe shook his head. "Why did you come up here?"

"You said you liked cats..." Hux trailed off. He bit the bottom of his lip as if thinking. "Pava's cat had kittens, remember?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah, I remember her mentioning that. Why?"

"Her name is Millicent." Hux opened the shoe box he'd been carrying and put a scrappy looking orange kitten in Poe's hands. She was quite small, Poe realized. Like she was the runt of the litter. She still smelled kitten-sweet. Just the size of Poe's fist, but already wriggling around and mewling. "I love you."

"I...don't know what to say." Poe gave Hux a big hug. The Alpha leaned into it after a minute. He was still a little standoffish. And, after seeing the scars on Hux's back, Poe knew why he usually wore a long sleeved shirt. Some of them looked nasty. Poe wondered if the Alpha had ever been sent to reconditioning.

"Thank you would suffice." But Hux smiled when he delivered his stiff words.

"Thanks." Poe gave Hux another hug. "What else happened?" He matched paces with Hux as they moved back to the Commander Centre. They hadn't found any tracking devices on the _Bright Hope_. That was a miracle, Poe thought. It just went to show how much the First Order had trusted Hux. And Hux had thrown it all away for the love of one Omega. It was an amazing thing, to look at an Alpha and know he would move heaven and earth to protect you.

"Asa and Thorne managed to raid a stormtrooper camp," Hux reported. "They found a few Omega kids, too. Young...to young to have presented. Thorne thinks that they're trying to make Omega stormtroopers now."

Poe winced. "But we need suppressants every month..."

"And if you stay on them too long, you get cancer," Hux growled. He glared at the dusky skinned Omega. "I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't cannonballed my life!"

"Probably drinking yourself to death on some ship," Poe muttered. "Or smoking. Talk about cancer!"

They reached the Command Centre without incident. Poe hoped no one mentioned the kitten in his flightsuit pocket. Millie purred and kneeded his belly with her kitten sharp paws. Poe just hoped that BB-8 wouldn't dislike the kitten that much. Hux seemed to be a little preoccupied. That was not uncommon, actually. He had a lot on his plate. An Alpha of his intelligence was tasked with quite a bit. And not the least because he knew a lot about the First Order.

"Sorry for being late, General." Poe dropped himself on a chair. Hux sat beside him like a civilized person. "The last load took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Get here when ya can!" Snap whooped. He turned around and grinned. "Hey, Hux...the threat still stands!"

"As I was saying..." General Organa sighed. "We have sixteen children who still need homes." Poe's gut lurched as she kept on talking. The Omega kids already had homes, as did the Betas. Just looking at those two groups, with their big doe eyes, was enough to make your heart melt. But it would be the young Alphas who would have the hardest time being placed.

"So they raided a camp?" Poe murmured.

Hux nodded. "Eighty cadets and six older Omegas. All of the older Omegas were pregnant."

Poe winced. It _had_ to be hard on the older Omegas. Mitaka was having a rough time adjusting as it was.

_I hope he keeps on going._

"It's not the child's fault," General Organa continued. "If we can get them placed..."

"Don't they have families?" an older red Zabrak asked. He inclined his head towards the General.

Hux stood up. "Most likely, they're from the breeding pens. These kids _have_ no family."

The Zabrak swore under his breath. "Okay, then... How hard can it be to raise a human kid?"

General Organa laughed softly. "You'll try it, Zaeth?"

Zaeth shrugged. "Why the hell not? I'm pretty sure I can raise a ten year old Alpha!"

Poe looked at Hux and shook his head.

"They're _ten_ ," Hux yelped.

"And they need a family," Poe argued. "Please?"

"I have no idea how to raise a child," Hux moaned.

"And I'm gonna have a pup," Poe reminded him.

"Yeah..." Hux shook his head. He nodded to General Organa.

"Thank you..." The General looked visibly relieved. "Those kids will drive Zaeth up the walls. He's a wonderful man, but I don't think he understands children!"

Poe shook his head. They would have to set up a second place for the child to sleep, but he was pretty sure they could do it. And boy, would Hux be getting a learning curve!


	24. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farja, the young female Alpha adopted by Hux and Poe, has more scars than you might think. Plus, Poe's residence on D'qar is...small. Private, but small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farja means "fiery" in Esperanto. I think it suits her personality quite well. She's a red head and has features like Hux's...
> 
> Hint hint: She's his half sister

The girl let out an ear piercing scream around midnight.

Hux groaned and rolled over in his bed. Or, well, tried too. Poe had taken to spooning up around him lately. Hux knew it was just the pregnancy hormones making him _very_ clingy and cuddly, but it got annoying. Poe liked being the little spoon. And it worked because he was a good head shorter than the Alpha. It was just the arms thrown around his torso that got old. That and the fact that Poe was a space heater at night.

"I need to get up." Hux pushed at Poe's arms. The Omega made one of his sleepy noises and pressed into Hux's body. "Poe. Farja needs me. Just...move, please?"

Poe opened one bleary eye. "'Sall right?"

"Yes, Poe. It's all right." Hux disentangled himself from the tangle of limbs Poe had thrown around him. "It's just us here. The slavers aren't coming back. You killed them, remember?"

Poe nodded weakly and went back to sleep. Hux had learned from Snap that Poe had spent a little time in a slaver's camp. It hadn't gone well on him. At least the bastards had used contraceptives and Poe was on suppressants. Yet the fact that Poe still had nightmares made Hux uneasy. It scared him, if he was being honest. If Poe still had nightmares from the slavers...

_Thank the Maker for Pava. At least she knows what she's doing._

Hux padded barefoot through the darkened house until he reached Farja's room. Poe's little dwelling, a perk he got of being a commander, was small. It was perfectly sized for two. Three was pushing it. Four--and that fourth being a newborn pup--would require them to get new housing. But thank the Maker that Mated pairs with children got special consideration in the Resistance. Mated pairs in the First Order did _not_.

Farja was sitting straight up in her bed, clutching at the ragged quilt Poe had found. Tears glistened down her face. They were illuminated by the bright moonlight. Hux knew that Poe's father, Kes, was coming over to help him out. Though he was a little afraid of meeting the older Alpha, he knew Kes was _not_ the monster his father was. Kes would try to help, not hurt.

He gathered Farja in his arms. "You okay?"

She shook her head no, bright red hair a tangled mess. Hux knew in a way that couldn't be described that she was likely his family. "I had a bad dream, Alpha."

"You don't have to call me 'Alpha'," Hux reminded her. It had been a rocky road, so far. She wasn't used to treating Poe with the respect he deserved. That, he knew, was due to her raising. She hadn't been taught the right way. It was up to Hux to teach her. "I'm Hux, okay?"

_And I'm probably your brother._

Farja didn't say anything for a long moment. She just hugged him. Hux hugged her back and scooped the girl up. She was a waif of a child, a testament to the poor nutrition most stormtroopers got. Major Kalonia said that her bones were brittle, too. Hux had been giving her a glass of bantha milk with every meal. She hadn't liked it at first, but now Farja loved it.

"You wanna be with me and Poe?" Hux asked.

"Yes..." Farja whispered. She burrowed her face into Hux's shoulders. Hux supported her back as he took her back to his and Poe's bedroom.

"Here we go..." Hux sat her down. "Scoot over, Poe. Ye who thought this would go smoothly..."

Poe rolled over and gathered Farja in a big hug. "Hullo, there. Big bad Sith coming for you again?" Farja nodded and pressed into him harder. Poe scooted over so that she was between him and Hux. The Alpha looked over and saw that Poe was smiling smugly. It reminded him of the whole "Good Old Yavinese Home Cooking From a Can" trick. Somehow, Poe had managed to get him again. There was just something about those big, brown doe eyes that made Hux melt. "And of course it's gonna go well. No big, bad Sith are gonna come through here, Farja. Luke and Rey will kill them."

"The Knight of Ren are scary," Farja whispered. Hux breathed in her still sweet pup scent. She was preteen, but she acted like a child. Emotionally damaged didn't begin to describe her. They had a long way to go.

"Mrrrow?" Millicent hopped up on the already full bed and started making a nest in the middle of them.

"Can I pet the kitten?" Farja asked.

Hux sighed. "'You don't have to ask, little one. She's your kitty, too."

Millicent would have booked no argument anyways, because she curled up in Farja's lap. The girl smiled and tucked the kitten against her chest. Hux glanced over to Poe. He could see the blankets mounding over the his Mate's belly. Sometimes, he could feel the pup kick. It was a reminder of everything Hux had fought for.

Hux settled back in what was left of his bed. They needed Kes...and soon! Hux wasn't sure if he was up to being a father just yet.

But it was a little late for that now.


	25. The Forgotten One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Kylo Ren got left on Starkiller doesn't mean he's any less dangerous... And he needs another Omega to replace Mitaka

Damn that traitor! Damn that traitor and his Mate! Damn the bond that caused the First Order's greatest General to defect. Damn that golden, smug Omega and his soft doe eyes..

First Hux had stolen Dameron from him. Taken Kylo's rightful spoils of war. Fucked the man on the interrogation room floor. Bred him, and smiled at the camera. But then... Of _course_ that damned Omega was fertile! Fertile enough for Hux's seed to take on the first, second, third or whatever time it had taken. Dameron had showed up a week later, of course. Paraded around the bridge, his neck and exposed torso decorated with the love bites and scratches that marked an Omega as _owned_ , _sated_ , _loved_ , and _cherished_. He'd never done that too Mitaka. Yes, Mitaka had had a Claiming Mark, but he'd never been nipped, and purpled, and had marks suckled into his skin.

An Omega's place was to _obey_. Not to mouth off like Dameron did. And it was thanks to Dameron that Kylo had lost his method of release. Plus all of his heirs were gone, too. It was truly amazing to watch Mitaka's body swell with his seed. To see the evidence of his virility and the Omega's fertility. Kylo had lost all five of his children _and_ the method to make more. Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow Mitaka's friendship with Dameron.

"You have a problem." The High General sipped wine from the crystal flue, his sharp eyes never leaving Kylo's. He'd left his helmet in his quarters. That was _another_ thing Hux had stolen from him. Hux had stolen the First Order's flagship. "A problem my worthless son caused."

"Is it possible to find an older Omega?" Kylo asked. He wasn't breeding a (young) fifteen year old virgin again. Mitaka had screamed and cried the first time. It was olny with the greatest of care that Mitaka hadn't torn, he had thrashed so much. Of course, the breeding had taken after his first heat. It had been hard, looking at the teary eyed Omega with a swollen belly. Any hint of rebellion had been quashed--or so Kylo had thought. "I'm not doing another young one."

"It's hard to find an older one who's still virgin," the High General mused. "Most are young."

"I'm close to thirty," Kylo argued. He didn't think he could do that again. It...hadn't felt right. "Ten years is the most I can do." He sipped his own wine, looking out at the vista.

The High General snorted. "It doesn't matter that much."

"I am a Force-user, High General," Kylo reminded the older Alpha. "My mind works differently than yours."

"I see..." the man mused. "Perhaps you could find one. There are smaller, private breeders."

"I'm not fucking a worn out breeding bitch," Kylo snapped. "All they're good for is the fertilizer bins."

"I mean, some handlers believe that young breedings damage the Omega," the High General drawled. Kylo snorted. Maybe it had made Mitaka a little smaller than usual, but it hadn't damaged the man. Hadn't impaired his ability to breed. Though twins had been a bit much for Mitaka's slender frame.

"Bull shit," Kylo growled. He gripped the stem of his crystal flue. "It never hurt Mitaka." Though his hips had never been as wide as other Omegas. Not even after five pups. Perhaps it was just the fact that the man was just _small_.

"I agree. Most Omegas whelp in their teens. But no, these are about twenty years old," the High General continued. "Expensive, though. Not a candidate for the breeding pens."

"I thought he was pretty," Kylo sulked. "I was twenty four, General."

"I know, and I have nothing against the breeding pens. They do provide us with troopers," the High General mused. "I would be more than happy to direct you to this breeder. And, unlike the two poor excuses for Omegas on the _Finalizer_ , these are obedient."

"I need one that hasn't been suppressed," Kylo murmured. "And I like the dark haired ones."

"Dark haired, golden, and doe eyes?" the High General dryly asked.

"That Yavinese bitch should have been _mine_ ," Kylo hissed. He leaned over, light flashing in his dark eyes. No, not light. _Lightning_. "I was so close to Claiming him when we were children. If he had gone into heat that day I visited him..." Despite the fact, they were only fifteen and thirteen, Kylo knew he would have fucked the Omega. Knew he would have made Dameron round with his child. "It would be very different, General."

"And my son took him." The High General swirled the wine in his flue. "If you ever capture that bastard, I want to kill him."

" _After_ I have my fun," Kylo growled.

_Let's see if he likes what he did to **my** Omegas!_

The older Alpha shook his head. "Hell hath no fury like an Alpha scorned..."

"I agree. Now. About that breeder of yours..."


	26. Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren gets his new Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I slipped up and revealed that the new Omega was a blonde. Hence this chapter. Enjoy!

The black gloved hand holding his chin squeezed a little uncomfortably.

Hard brown eyes peered into his grey ones. Stormy, named for his eyes, shifted uncomfortably. He stood still though, trying not to hide the shiver of fear as the Alpha calmly looked him over. Lord Ren, Keeper had called the man. A powerful Force-user, whatever that meant. Stormy glanced at the sheet the Alpha was holding. There were strange, black markings on it. Stormy often wondered what those markings meant and why Keeper marked on rough sheets of paper with a cylinder. The blone Omega tried looking down, but the hand on his jaw forced him to look upwards.

The Alpha snorted. "Is this _truly_ the best you have?"

"I'm sorry he's not dark haired," Keeper drawled. The Alpha looked over at Stormy's lightly muscled body. He had a golden tan, true, but that came from being allowed out in the courtyard. He had his looks, yes, but that was all. And his grey eyes hinted at Storm Clan blood. It meant nothing, though. Just that he was a little prettier than the others. "His eyes, though...I've never seen an Omega with eyes as grey as his."

The Alpha ran his fingers through Stormy's thick, blonde hair. He didn't say anything, just worried the hem of his loose shirt. As per regulation, Stormy wore a loose grey tunic. It highlighted his eyes, he thought. And it was strange. Stormy was almost as tall as the Keeper, but this Alpha had several inches on him. And long, loose hair that tumbled down past his shoulders. Stormy's hair had been grown out. Did Alphas do the same?

"His eyes are strange," the Alpha admitted. "And he's definitely more...developed than the others."

"He's older," Keeper shrugged. "Still virgin, yes, but twenty one compared to fifteen. His body hasn't been trying to grow whilst supporting a child. You said the other Omega stayed narrow...?"

"Yes. Up until the day he died, his hips weren't very wide. And he was small, so small I feared breaking him." The other Alpha frowned. "He could not carry twins."

"This one is big enough to safely carry twins," Keeper laughed. Then he sobered up. "You bred him young, didn't you?"

"Isn't it the custom?" the dark haired Alpha drawled. Unlike Keeper, who was grey, the other Alpha had very long hair. He was thinner, too. Stormy had not been prepared as a Mate, either. There had been no toys slipped up his ass, no fingers, nothing. And Stormy had seen a few Omegas who whelped young. They often lacked his wider hips and bigger frame.

But to hear them talking about a dead Omega saddened Stormy. For a few seconds, he'd hoped that the other Omega wasn't dead, that he was alive and they could be friends. Sadly, the first Omega had died in childbirth, it sounded like.

"That does not mean it's a good idea," Keeper retorted. Stormy jerked his head up a little. "Well? Are you interested or not? And you likely won't find another breeder who specializes in _developed_ Omegas."

"Oh, I'm interested," the dark haired Alpha murmured. "Though his hair is wrong, I'm still interested."

"Good. His tested fertility is a little bit higher than a young Omega," Keeper continued. Stormy was allowed to rest a little bit. His heat was still several weeks away. A little bit of him was afraid the Alpha would tear him. "He's going to be looser than a young one. Still, preparation is a good idea." Keeper handed a sheaf of paper to the dark haired Alpha. Those black gloved hands stroked his chin again. The hard eyes never left his. "Up to date on all of his shots. Oh! The kennel staff calls him Stormy."

"For his grey eyes?" the dark haired Alpha guessed. He pulled a small pouch from his robes and passed it to Keeper.

Keeper patted Stormy's shoulder. "Serve him well."

Stormy bowed his head. "As you wish, Master," he replied.

The dark haired Alpha gripped his shoulder. " **You will address me as Lord Ren**."

"Yes, Lord Ren," Stormy demurred. He looked up, a little bit afraid of leaving his only known family. The other Omegas who looked like him, who knew him. He was going to be alone. Be the Mate of a powerful man.

" **Come**." Lord Ren turned on his heels. Stormy stepped off of the inspection dais and followed the Alpha. He kept his gaze directed down. Didn't fight when the Alpha pinned him against the shuttle he'd come down in.

He felt the achy wetness that came from slick starting to form. He moaned and presented his neck. The Alpha growled, an odd light in his dark eyes. Stormy swallowed and presented as best he could. He was going to be bred...here... Finally feel what his body had been craving.

The Alpha growled and drew back. "Such an eager little cockslut."

"I am yours, Lord Ren," Stormy managed. He cringed as the slick bled through his trousers. "Master...my heat...the first Alpha I've..."

"Been around?" Lord Ren smiled. He leaned over Stormy's shoulder and licked the blank Claiming area. "Your heat will fully start in another few hours. **Come**." Stormy walked on unsteady legs. He didn't look at the other Alphas in the ship, but his body was screaming to be filled. He'd been forced to endure countless heats unassisted. This...would make him owned and loved.

Stormy stripped off his clothing with trembling fingers and splayed himself on the Alpha's bed. How would it feel, he wondered, for another's body to fill his own?


	27. When the Heat Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knew Stormy was going to be different from the shy, timid Mitaka. He just wasn't aware HOW different Stormy would be. For an illiterate, Stormy is quite smart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Noahskywalker requested another chapter. I shall attempt to make him feel better with a healthy dose of Omega smut...

Stormy smelled different than Mitaka ever had. Kylo knew Mitaka's first heat had been artificially induced. The little Omega had been shot up with enough hormones to make an Aloha pool slick. It might have been why Mitaka had thrashed and screamed so much. Maybe it had hurt him, maybe it had scared him. But the Omega had gotten pregnant and bore a healthy child.

The golden Omega was splayed out on the bed, his legs spread wide. He looked up as Kylo entered. A low moan seemed to tear its way out of Stormy's throat. Those grey eyes were pools of need and want. The smell clung to him and made Kylo growl.

He crossed the smaller room in one bound, pinning the Omega. " _Mine_."

"Yours," Stormy panted. He was completely naked. Turned his smooth neck over to Kylo, asked to be Claimed. Kylo growled again. He breathed in and out of his nose, drinking in the scent. Stormy writhed below him. A virgin Omega, old enough to not be damaged, and _his_. Not a gift from the Supreme Leader. Not something he'd taken just to keep his Knights happy. A chance to breed his Omega child--the only Omega Mitaka had produced--would go far to making Stormy a primary breeder once the First Order won and conquered the galaxy. And though they said it was bad to breed broken stock, Kylo would fuck Dameron senseless. Make him bloody and put that golden body to work carrying pup after pup after pup.

But Stormy would still be his favorite.

Kylo pulled off his robes and neatly laid them aside. He called the Force to him, trying to keep from losing himself in the scent of Stormy's heat. The poor Omega had been cared for by castrated Betas. The only Alpha he'd ever been in contact with was too old to bring a young Omega in heat. Just being in the presence of a strong Alpha was enough to make Stormy get wet.

He settled behind the Omega and ran a finger across the swell of Stormy's ass. The Omega whined and arched into the touch. Those odd grey eyes, so full of need, looked over at him. Kylo growled and pushed Stormy's head down with the Force. "So wet for me." He stroked the dripping crack. "So ready to be bred and filled with my pups..."

Stormy whined and pressed into Kylo's hand. He didn't look up, having learned his lessons. Kylo glanced down at his cock. He _was_ aroused...so aroused it was painful. His cock was standing up, tall and proud. So hard he wouldn't have to guide himself in. Still, Kylo forced himself to finger the Omega first. He'd learned this one the hard way. Mitaka had torn the first time. He didn't want to tear Stormy. He slipped two fingers up Stormy's ass, swirling them around and scissoring the Omega open. He pulled and twisted, pushing the fingers up to his hand. Kylo inserted two more fingers before he felt the Omega was ready.

Push in too fast and he tore his favorite toy. Blood was not his choice of lubrication.

He settled over the Omega's back, pressing the head against the Omega's dripping hole. The sound Stormy made had no name. He'd gone silent during the fingering, perhaps stunned, but right now, he was pressing backwards. Trying to take his Alpha. The slick was coming thicker now and Kylo pulled Stormy to his knees. He started pushing in--slowly--and was rewarded with a filthy moan. Not a scream, not trying to thrash away. Stormy actually rocked backwards and tried to take his Alpha deeper.

Kylo growled, a warning note. " **Be still**."

Stormy froze, but he was aching with need. Kylo sheathed himself fully, reveling in the tightness. Stormy's walls gripped him, tried to milk his achingly hard cock. The Omega tried rocking backwards. Kylo gripped Stormy's hip. He started thrusting in, slowly, feeling the slickness that made it easy to move in and out. He picked up the pace. Kylo found the pleasure spot, the spot that made Stormy howl out. The Omega forgot his orders almost completely. He rocked backwards, his hips brushing Kylo's.

Kylo growled and thrust in harder. Stormy cried out in pleasure and Kylo knew he'd just speared the pleasure spot. He seemed to writhe in Kylo's grip, his mouth open. Kylo slammed in roughly. He felt his cock widen, felt the knot start to swell. He pushed in and kept on going. Pulled out as much as he could and went back in. Stretched out the Omega's already bruised hole.

All too soon, Kylo knotted. He came--and the knot ensured that his load would stay in Stormy's body until it took. The knot tied both of them together. Kylo coud smell the salty tang of Omega come. Stormy had came after all. He'd cried out, been loud, came... _nothing_ Mitaka had ever done. He'd enjoyed it. Mitaka had never liked sex. He'd never liked being touched.

"Alpha?" Stormy softly asked. He shifted on the bed. "I...I don't know what happened..."

"What?" Kylo growled. Mitaka had known much more about the human body than he had. "Did you come?"

"Come?"

"Did your cock shoot white stuff all over the bed?" Kylo growled. Stormy nodded. "Then you came. And that's normal."

"I feel really good," Stormy murmured. Kylo wanted to scream. He'd wanted a breeder, not a Mate. Hence the reason why he hadn't bitten Stormy. Though that could be changed. "I-I think I like that."

Force help him. Kylo could not _believe_ Stormy was this sheltered. He just hoped the Omega could become pregnant...

The dark haired Alpha pulled himself up and nuzzled the place where an Omega was the most sensitive. Before he could think, Kylo _bit_ the tender skin. Stormy froze and arched his spine. He could still smell the Omega, knew there would be more heat coming.

If this was what Dameron had done for Hux...

He could see why the man had done what he did for Dameron. Stormy, Force help him, might be the key to building up his army of Force users. Hopefully, he would produce Omegas instead of Alphas and Betas. But right now, Kylo could take his time enjoying the Omega.


	28. You Said I'd Look Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is tired of being pregnant and Mitaka has a good laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of one month. For those of you who have been keeping track, Poe is six months pregnant, Mitaka has five kids, Farja is clingy, the kitten is crazy, and everyone is driving Hux mad

Why Poe had _ever_ thought it was a good idea to let Hux put his cock up his ass, the former fighter pilot would never know.

Because, for one, Hux wasn't trying to get around when he was six months pregnant. He wasn't the one who still got morning sickness, who got his bladder kicked by the baby, woke up at odd hours of the night because said child was squirming and Poe hurt, and Hux hadn't lost the thing he loved doing most. Which was flying. Poe tended to be a little irritable these days, mostly because he was the one trying to do all the Omega things when he _really_ wanted to be in the sky.

Case in point: getting Farja to go to school with Mitaka's kids. Yes, Poe understood that Padme was five and she got on everyone's nerves. Cute kid, but rambunctious. She did not understand the meaning of "personal space", either. And for a former stormtrooper cadet like Farja (call her FN-7645 and she'd punch you), personal space was a luxury. Those two got along about as well as cats and dogs did. Farja also tended to work out her demons by fighting in the base school. For a child, she was a holy terror.

_Why can't she be like the **other** kids and hash it out with **words**? Not punches?_

Today, Farja had decked a fifteen year old. For a scrap her size, she was pretty fast. And cunning. Poe dreaded the teenage years.

She had also been suspended. Again.

"So...care to explain?" Poe asked.

Farja just glared at him as they walked back to the house. "Rhys asked for it."

"By doing what exactly?" Poe sighed. He silently cursed the Marker for Leia grabbing Hux. He was good at strategy. Poe swore Hux cheated at Monopoly. Hux swore that Poe was rash. Farja just wondered why Poe had gotten fatter. That lead to an awkward conversation about babies and what happened when an Alpha loved an Omega very much... Not that it had happened that way. It had been a choice between an unknown and a rapist. Poe chose Hux.

"He stole Jacen's comm," Farja shrugged. She looked up, her green eyes screaming _duh!_. "So I got it back."

"By punching him in the face," Poe muttered. It sounded like something he would have done, honestly. "Now I understand why my father hated dealing with fights."

"You got in fights?" Farja yelped. She sat on the couch, gaping at him.

Poe rolled his eyes. "Yes. I also lured a Sith into jumping off a cliff with me. Now, it wasn't my idea, but I was pretty crazy. My parents were friends with some Mandalorians. You know one of them--Captain Mikali Fett."

"You mean Captain Raptor?" Farja squeaked. She also bounced up and down in her seat. "He's awesome!"

"He also got in quite a bit of trouble," Poe laughed. "Red Captain _never_ \--and I repeat-- _never_ got it from his father."

"That's because he's awesome," Farja primly said. Poe rolled his eyes. All the women (as well as half the men and all the Omegas) on base swooned over the cocky Alpha. Unfortunately for them, Raptor was already taken by a certain Little Sister. She was one of six TIE pilots captured by slavers along with Raptor. How that lot managed to escape Kessel was beyond Poe. But to hear Raptor tell the story, he was effortlessly blasting out smuggler ships. Hiss, another one of the pilots, informed Poe that Raptor got knocked out half-way through.

But Little Sister was still hot, if you asked Poe.

"You back yet?" Mitaka sat on one of the chairs, sipping from a cup of tea. He shook his head. "Girl, you fight like a wild thing."

Farja shrugged. "Daddy says you can't let an Alpha hit an Omega. Rhys punched Jacen. So I punched Rhys."

"She's suspended. Again." Poe stressed the last word. "I'm letting Hux deal with you."

"He'll be in a good mood," Mitaka laughed. He glanced at Poe's belly. "Try it with twins."

Poe shuddered. "I'd rather not."

"I'm gonna have a brother _and_ a sister?" Farja jumped up and down on the couch. "Awesome!"

"No..." Poe tried not to laugh. "Just a brother."

"Bantha shit," Farja muttered.

"Farja Shara Dameron-Hux! What did you just say?!"

"Bantha shit," Farja clearly repeated. "The trainers said it all the time. And so does Daddy, when my speeder bike breaks."

"She's all yours," Mitaka smiled. He truly looked better. Though his growth would always be stunted. He just looked happier. Not as beaten down as he once did. Poe supposed that came from being smothered in love by Chewie and Leia.

"We're going to have to clean that mouth out with soap," Poe sighed. "You don't get to use words like that, Farja. Those are dirty."

"She's probably heard worse, but I agree. We aren't pirates here," Mitaka reminded her. "And Poe?

"Yes, Mitaka?"

"You're not even scratching the tip of the iceberg," Mitaka laughed.


	29. Planning Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and General Leia talk strategy against Starkiller Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys...this is going to take us past the movie, so bear with me as we go DEEP into my own little ideas, okay?

"I don't know what Ren was thinking, setting the damned thing up like this." Hux spun the holographic model of StarKiller Base around. Thank the gods that BB-8 was co-operating to day. Most of the time, the little droid seemed to blame Hux for Poe's current...state. As if Hux would keep an Omega in the First Order from getting pregnant. It wasn't as if Medical had had birth control.

"That looks like the exact same defect both Death Stars had," Skywalker dryly said. The old Jedi rolled his eyes as he considered the hologram. "And you say this _death_ _machine_ draws on a ** _sun_**?"

"That was what Commandant Tarkin said," Hux shrugged. He considered the thing again. "Blow the thermal oscillator and the exhaust vents--those projections right there--and the entire planet explodes."

"A Tarkin," Leia muttered. "I thought we killed him."

"No, this one is about twenty six and tried to grab Poe's ass," Hux replied. "I decked him on the bridge and wrote it off as an accident."

"And that, young man, is why you will never be a Jedi," Master Skywalker laughed. He stroked his beard and Hux tried to keep calm. Yes, the man was nice. But according to Snap, he'd lost his Mate Mara Jade and his children Jacen and Jania to Kylo Ren. His youngest son, also named Owen, was still alive, though the boy wasn't Force sensitive. "But you make a fine General."

"My father said I was a failure," Hux growled. He still shuddered to think of what his father would do if he caught his son here.

"Your father was wrong," Master Skywalker gently said. He turned to his sister. "This design looks oddly shoddy for the First Order."

"Well, it's hard to make a planet attack proof," Hux mused. He tried to remember the meeting. Tarkin's engineers had done the bet they could. "I didn't understand a _lick_ of the techno-babble, but I do know that it's a single use weapon. When it drains that star..."

"You can't bring it back," Organa finished. The older woman shook her head, considering the spinning model. "That star is, what, a Class-G white dwarf? The StarKiller is limited in range. Plus, it could be aimed for Ashkelon."

"Or Tyre," Hux supplied. He remembered how much trouble the hidden planets Tyre, Sidon, and Liria had given the Empire during the First War. "D'Qar is in range, but so are Liria and Ashkelon."

"They'll hit D'Qar," Master Skywalker sighed. "A planet full of Shadow Knights is only potential converts. And I wouldn't waste a shot on Ashkelon. It's just a pirate's den."

"They might try the Hosnian System." Hux frowned, trying to dredge up the memory. It really was hard, trying to join the Resistance. He was a traitor, though, and would be tortured to death for going back. Besides, Poe was happy. And that was what mattered the most. Hux didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if Poe _wasn't_ happy. He wasn't sure how Ren had done it, honestly. "It's the seat of the Republic, minus the Coruscant System. I just wish I hadn't slept through that meeting!"

"The information you _could_ give us is greatly appreciated," General Organa said. "We'll warn Hosnian Prime. Though they probably won't heed us..."

"We tried." Hux sat back in his chair. He then turned to Master Skywalker. "You said you wanted to talk to me...?"

The old Omega shrugged. "It is my belief that Poe's child will be Force-sensitive."

Hux gritted his teeth. "It's my child too, you know."

"I agree, but Poe is the one doing all the work," Luke retorted. "I just thought you needed to know."

Hux sighed, rubbing his forehead. Of course the old Omega would side with Poe! And it wasn't like Hux mistreated the Omega. It was quite the opposite, in fact. There was now a running joke about Poe and spiced tea. Pregnancy cravings were awful things if you asked Hux.

"Thanks," Hux sighed. "You think Snoke...?"

"We won't know for sure," Luke grimly said. There was an odd light in Luke's blue eyes. "We won't know for sure until it comes. Though I doubt Snoke would be interested in the child. It's not Lord Vader's grandson."

"No, it's born to a traitor to the First Order and a fighter pilot," Hux growled. He wanted to take a nap. Really, he did. This child would be nothing special in the grand scheme of things, Hux thought. Just because Poe ate apples out of a Force-sensitive tree when he was a child did not make him the new Chosen One. Ironically, that was supposed to be Kylo Ren's job.

"And it will be loved," Luke gently said.

"Otherwise, Poe will kill me," Hux joked. He stood up, trying to gather his wits about him. He was going to be the father of a Force-sensitive child. Well, that just made things a shit ton more complicated.

"As he is well within his rights to be angry." Luke glared at Hux.

"In all honesty, I had no idea that child ever existed. And Mitaka was _young_ ," Hux argued. Apparently, Mitaka had been carrying a malformed pup and Ren forced him to terminate it. The experience had almost destroyed his soul. Not just made him sick and hurt his ability to conceive for two years. Mitaka would never be the same. Hux thought that taking a pup from an Omega was about the cruelest thing you could do. There was a reason why the Omegas in the breeding pens looked so weary and shattered. The pups were allowed to nurse long enough to get first milk and that was all. Mitaka had been about three months pregnant when he lost the pup between Padme and Anakin.

Hux couldn't even imagine taking a pup away from Poe. Not after feeling the child kick and smelling his Mate's warm, milky scent. Add in the fact that poe would be crushed... You had to have a heart of stone to work in the breeding pens.

"That doesn't make it right. The slaughter of innocents must be stopped." Luke closed his eyes as if remembering. Hux found it hard to believe that Ren had once been a boy named Ben Solo, that he'd had a crush on Poe and Poe liked him back. Maybe they would have been Mates if Kylo hadn't gone Sith. "That means we have to kill Kylo Ren."

"At least Leia has grandchildren," Hux tried to joke.

Sharp blue eyes peered into Hux's green ones.

"You do not," Luke snarled, "make light of rape."

"I know." Hux gathered his coat. "He...used the Force on me. He and the Damned Commander wanted Poe and I stood in the way." It was still something that hurt Hux. He'd failed his Mate when Poe was vulnerable. Only luck ensured that Poe survived as hale and hearty as he did.

"May the Force be with you." Luke inclined his head as he got ready to leave. "You'll need it, with the lot you've taken on."

Hux smiled warmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sir."


	30. I Bring Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does the Hosnian System still stand, General Tarkin?"

Kylo Ren stormed down the halls of the _Black Death_ , followed by the new General Tarkin. A little bit of fire bubbled under his skin. Was it _his_ fault that Dameron had turned the First Order's best general to the Light? Was it _his_ fault that every whelp he sired was on the _Finalizer_ and with that bitch Mitaka? If Kylo **_ever_** saw the little Omega again, he was going to fuck Mitaka bloody. Make the little Omega scream and then work Dameron over, too. If he was pregnant with another of Hux's brats, that was why they had the termination pills.

The pup wouldn't have been able to serve the First Order. It was weak and the weak were destined to die. Really, Kylo had done it a favor.

"You seem...tense," Tarkin said. He brushed back a little of his dark brown hair, eyeing the stewing Sith. "Afraid Snoke will be angry?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Kylo growled. He paused, one gloved hand resting on the audience chamber door. There was still Light in him, though Kylo had gotten used to ignoring the call. And why shouldn't he? He was a Sith, not a damned Jedi! The Jedi were weak and they deserved to be eliminated. "I lost a valuable ship and an even more valuable Omega."

What he wouldn't give to be the one who filled Poe Dameron's womb with his seed.

"It was just an Omega bitch," Tarkin shrugged. "You can buy a thousand of them from the kennels."

_It was an Omega bitch with Force-sensitivity. Not much, I'll grant you, but enough to **be** there! Enough so that any whelp he had would be worth **ten** of you!_

Outwardly, Kylo just shrugged. "If you say so, General."

"And I do." Even so, Tarkin took a deep breath and pushed into the ornate, vaulted room. Every ship the First Order possessed had such a place, though they were such a waste of space that Kylo cringed as he walked through.

He knelt in front of the massive holographic image of Lord Snoke. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Why does the  Hosnian System still stand?" Snoke asked. He didn't rise from his throne, but even the Force-blind could feel the power behind his soft words. It was the way Snoke had of looking at you. It was a way of making you seem...lesser. Like you were the Omega at the breeding farm, tied by the neck to the floor. And Snoke...Snoke was the Alpha paid to dominate you.

"My Lord...we have had complications," Kylo began. "I was forced to take another mate."

"Did you finally kill my gift?" Snoke asked.

Kylo cringed. "No, my Lord. He merely proved what a traitor he was by joining with the Resistance scum."

"The one who looks like Captain Fett?" Snoke mused. He had made himself _very_ familiar with the Alpha who caused six TIE pilots to defect. Though why Snoke cared about a man who couldn't be bred was beyond Kylo. "Captain Mikali Fett is very persuasive, Kylo. Perhaps they were friends."

"As my Master knows, the _Finalizer_ turned traitor," Kylo growled. "I had planned to...eliminate Hux's ability to breed and cleanse Dameron of the traitor's seed. Dameron has the Force."

Snoke let out a slow breath. "Interesting."

"My Force-sensitivity, combined with his, will produce powerful offspring," Kylo continued. "I suggest that we not blow up the Hosnian System. I suggest we destroy Cyrene. It is a well known Rebellion planet, full to the brim of enemy fighters. Even _I_ can see that it is a better choice than the Hosnian System, as foul as it may be."

"The Resistance will be forced to respond," Tarkin offered. "If you truly wish to breed this Omega..."

"Breeding broken stock leads to problems," Snoke smiled. "But still... I can see what you're thinking. Tell me, boy. Do you still feel the call to the Light?"

Kylo swallowed before answering. "I cannot lie to you, Master." He waited for a few seconds to speak. "I do, my Master."

"I think that needs to be taken care of," Snoke instructed.


	31. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote Hecate from "Macbeth": By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes

Much to his chagrin, Poe had been put on scanners for the foreseeable future. It mostly had to do with the fact that Poe was seven months pregnant and counting. And so ready to get rid of the belly that came with it. He wasn't _near_ as big as Muraka had been, but he was still pretty big. He was still pretty uncomfortable, especially when his son started kicking and hit something tender.

Like, say, his bladder. Or his stomach.

Poe was sick of this. He was just ready for things to go back to normal so he could fly transports and not be stuck sitting all day. Yes, he and Hux took a walk around lunch break time, but it wasn't near enough to make him feel better. Poe liked being able to fly. He needed it. It kept him grounded and gave him something to look forward too.

The baby had started reaching out to him with the Force. It was just feelings right now, but Poe could tell his baby was going to have a measure of power. Maybe eating those apples hadn't been his best idea. What if it hurt his baby? What if it made his baby sick or made it easier for Snoke to manipulate it? Geberal Organa had said that Snoke started messing with Kylo when the boy was three. They were teaching Padme and Bail how to use the Force to block out Snoke. The kids seemed to be happy in the Resistance. They were around kids their own age for once.

The baby squirmed and Poe grimaced. He dropped his hand down to his swollen belly, trying to calm his son. _'Buddy, you're kinda hurting me. I gotta do my job.'_

A wave of fear washed over him, along with a healthy serving of dread. Poe grimaced as he felt the bile burn in his throat. Great...now he was going to barf. And he could just make it to the refresher...

Poe managed to make it to the refresher. He lost the contents of his belly in a trash can and moaned. His son was _still_ squirming and still upset. At least he wasn't as skinny as the Omegas on the breeding farms. The Resistance had rescued a kennel's worth. All were pregnant. And all were pretty malnourished. They were trying to prevent refeeding syndrome and miscarriages. For Poe, who could feel his son the way he did...he couldn't imagine losing his son. He couldn't imagine it. And to think Mitaka had gone through that alone...

_I fucking **hate** Kylo Ren!_

"Buddy, ya can't _do_ this to me!" Poe gasped. "I've got a war to win, okay? To make sure you can live a good life, no matter what you are." He sat down and massaged his belly. That usually worked if his son was agitated. But this time... His son was crying out for something. And Poe didn't know what. He was stuck, trying to make his son feel better when he had no idea what was wrong. Poe just felt _bad_.

Thankfully, his son settled down after a few moments. Poe managed to get up and go back to the comm room. His feeling of dread hadn't gone away. It was still there and it was getting old. He had a job to do. His son was making it harder.

"Hey, Breck?" Poe called.

The big orange Zabrak ambled over. "Aye, Dameron?"

He jabbed a thumb at a spiking readout. "I don't like that. You?"

Then he heard it.

"Oh, Maker!"

Energy levels spiked over the big readouts. Poe's heart dropped. Their communications from Cyrene dropped mid-word. Everything from their favorite pirate haven died mid-stream and just flat lined.

Poe stared at the readouts. "Oh, Maker... Starkiller Base..."

The First Order had struck.


	32. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux blames himself...

He had given them the wrong information. Hux had _failed_ and now close to _six billion_ lives, Resistance lives, had been lost.

_What am I even **doing** here?_

Hux reeled from the news. They had actually used Starkiller. Even thought it was a three shot at most type of weapon. Building another would cost trillions of credits (money the First Order did not have) and would put the First Order on the map. The New Republic knew who they were fighting now. The First Order had shown its hand. Hux had even heard of an assassination attempt on Shadow Master Aelina Storm. It hadn't ended well for the Knights of Ren, but that little splinter group never fared well against the real thing. And they never would.

_But still...they tried to **kill** her..._

He sat down on his favorite armchair in General Leia's office. Staggered, really. "General...I am so sorry." How could he face the others after this? He'd given the wrong information and they had died. A planet's worth of people, gone. All because of him. "I thought they would go for the New Republic...that was what our orders were..."

"Calm down," General Leia calmly said. "It's not your fault. We warned Cyrene. And they ignored us."

"But they're _dead,_ " Hux hoarsely whispered.

An aide to the General came rushing in. "General Leia! We need Luke!"

"Whatever for?" General Leia asked.

"Dameron went down and he hasn't woken up. We're afraid for the baby," the aide grimly reported. "Since it will have the Force..."

_My son or my Mate? I don't want to have to chose!_

"What's wrong?" Hux jumped up. His day was getting better and better, wasn't it?

The woman gave him a long look. "We don't know. We suspect the baby knew something bad happened...and it didn't go well with Poe's biology. We may have to induce labor to save them both."

The baby would be born two months premature. Mitaka's had come one month early, but carrying to term was always the best option. It was healthier for the Omega and for the baby. But if it kept Poe from dying, or his son from dying too... Hux was willing to do it.

"Is he out?" Hux numbly asked.

The woman nodded. "We...the medics need to explain."

Hux followed the woman in a daze. He'd never meant to become attached to Dameron. It had just happened that way. They were two young people in love. In an ideal world, Alpha and Omega wouldn't be faced with these types of challenges, Hux wouldn't freeze up every time Poe tried to worship Hux with his mouth. Poe wouldn't jump if you walked up behind him. They would be happy. They wouldn't be waiting with baited breath as Hux entered the OR.

Major Kalonia met him. "There are no signs of physical trauma. We suspect the Force. Inducing may be the best option to save both. Otherwise...with the state Poe i in...he will miscarry."

Hux took his Mate's hand, savoring the calloused skin against his own. Poe had never wanted to be pregnant. Hux, though, knew Poe would fight to keep his baby. Poe didn't look alive in his coma, though. His golden skin was pale and waxy, his dark hair matted. Only his bulging stomach was the same. Hux couldn't feel the baby kick when he placed his hand there.

"Do what you need to do to save them both," Hux numbly said. He couldn't watch as the medics suited up to open his Mate up. He wasn't brave enough to watch as Kalonia prepared to slice open his Mate to save two lives. Maybe Hux was a coward like his father had always said. Hux didn't know. He was just trying to make in through til the next day.

And maybe...hold his son in his arms.


	33. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Cyrene's destruction brings pain to all involved

It took Poe awhile to come too.

Most of the time, he stayed out of it, floating in a netherworld of darkness, sounds, and scents. Occasionally, something flashed across his Bond. Pain and concern, mostly. Like an Alpha worrying about his Mate. It was very warm in Poe's little world of darkness, but he felt like something was missing. Like a big hole had been ripped out of his heart. Like a nexu had worried at him until he was just a pile of bones. Something was missing. Poe had no idea _what_ , exactly, but he knew it was something important.

He blinked open his dark eyes. Though they were unfocused, Poe didn't see the warm colors of home. Instead, it was sterile, white, and empty. He sat up, a little easier than usual. Unbidden, his hand drifted to his belly. He didn't feel a comforting bulge, however. Instead, he felt flat emptiness.

_Oh. No... **Nononono**!_

The First Order. He was back with the First Order and they had killed his son. Poe blinked back the tears that threatened to come as he huddled in the bed. His son was _dead_. Poe was a prisoner of horrible people who only saw Omegas as pup-making devices. He'd be raped until pregnant and have the child ( _his_ child) taken away.

Had to get out of here. His head was still spinning, but Poe knew his strength. It would take his body months to recover, until another pregnancy wouldn't mean harm to the pups. Even the First Order had to know _that_ much. He didn't want to lose another one, ever again. Even if it was Kylo Ren's spawn. His pup didn't deserve to be killed... Poe tried to keep from bawling. He was having a hard time and exhaustion tugged on his limbs like a lead blanket. He wanted Hux, he wanted to cry, and he wanted a bath. In that order.

_I don't wanna try again..._

Arms caught him from behind and Poe froze. He'd taken a few steps out of bed, but the Order wasn't very forgiving. He would know. He'd seen it. Poe swallowed his terror and turned around.

"Poe...it's okay."

He melted into Hux's arms, crying softly. "He died, Hux. He d-d-died..."

"No..." Hux gently sucked on Poe's Mating Claim. It was one surefire way to make an Omega calm down. Even if Poe did fight the artificial waves of calm that he was being washed with. "It's okay, pilot. He didn't die. He _almost_ died, but...Kalonia says he'll be okay."

"Can I see him?" Poe softly asked. He wanted to see his son. The child that had almost died in Poe's womb.

Concern flashed in green eyes. "It's... The Major says that he was born pretty early. They have him in an incubator right now. And you need to rest."

"I want to see my son," Poe insisted.

Hux helped him sit down, wrapping the shivering Omega in his arms. "Poe, you have to rest. If you hurt yourself... Pilot, I almost lost both of you, okay?"

"Kylo did this." Poe nuzzled Hux's neck, hoping to win some leeway by acting all innocent-sweet-Omega. "He..."

"He blew up Cyrene," Hux grimly said. "There...were _a lot_ of Force-users on Cyrene. And since they had the Force, Luke thinks they broadcast to the galaxy."

"He would have killed Asher," Poe murmured.

Hux soothed his hair and rocked the Omega. "But Ren didn't. Our son is as safe as he'll be, okay? He'll be fine. Kalonia will work her magic and he'll be a powerful Jedi, pilot."

"Is he awake?"

Poe jerked his head. An exhausted looking Major Kalonia entered the room. Poe whimpered and dug into Hux.

"I would say so, Major," Hux growled. "He was _alone_."

"There was an attack on the station Valkyrie," Kalonia argued. "I couldn't spare the medics to babysit a man catatonic for _days_!"

Days. Poe had missed days. He'd never seen his son's first breath, heard his cry. Missed holding Asher after he came into this world. Because a planet was destroyed and the galaxy wanted a war. It didn't care about Poe's happiness. It wanted what it wanted.

"Love you," Poe sleepily murmured.

Hux paused in his soothing. "You needed...?"

"To check on him," Kalonia replied. "We're changing bases. Going to Sydar next. Your son will be fine, I've seen more premature babies grow healthy and strong. This...was a freak thing, I hope. It's likely to never happen again."

Poe tried to nod, but the warmth was lulling his exhausted body back to sleep. "Stay with me, Bren."

"I will try," Hux softly promised. "I will tell the General to fuck off if it makes you better faster."

Poe could only nod. He really did feel like shit...so a nap was in order. He could sleep, and then raise hell until he saw his son.


	34. Here We Are Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo ordered Cyrene to be destroyed...and he has a plan

The Resistance's best base was now a cloud of radioactive molecules floating in space.

Kylo Ren would have been happy. He should have been happy. The tests on Stormy had come back positive--the Omega was pregnant, and due to his elevated hormone levels, the medics thought he was carrying twins. He would likely carry the babies to term, something Mitaka had struggled with, and have two healthy children to replace the ones Hux had stolen.

Unfortunately, one thing was missing. The First Order spies had reported a minor mishap that resulted in a premature birth. Dameron had made it, though he was still weak. And Hux's brat was making it, too. The boy would be a Force-user when he grew up. Maybe not as powerful as Padme (Ren thought of her as the new Chosen One), but still a fighter. The brat would have to fight, being born two months early couldn't help. And to think that detonating Starkiller Base had hastened the birth...

The last time Kylo had seen Dameron, he was _glowing_ with health. A little tired looking, yes. And very, _very_ round. Not as round as Mitaka had been with the twins, but still pretty round for a first pregnancy. So why would his body try to expel the little brat too soon?

It made no sense and Kylo was stuck with idiots to plan an attack on D'qar. More specifically, scan the ships in the convoy _out_ of D'qar. Kylo wasn't sure where the ships were heading, not just yet, but he wanted a certain golden Omega most of all. Dameron had made him look the fool. And Kylo would enjoy fucking that insolent pilot full of pups. Keeping him pregnant would make Kylo's day so much better. If Kylo was still Ben, he thought he might have had a chance. Most Omegas were suckers for doe-eyes and kind touches anyways. They were weak and all they were good for was creating pups.

"So the convoy is heading for the Far Reaches?" Commander Tarkin asked. He turned to High General Hux. "That...puts them out of range."

"Very far," Kylo added. He manipulated the holographic map, his thoughts on burying his cock in Dameron's hole. "And puts them in Lirian held space."

The High General snorted. "As if Clan Storm will even care."

Tarkin shook his head. "The old Shadow Master is dead. The new one, a Jace Storm, is a strong Alpha. He won't be as... _understanding_...as Aelina was."

"I wouldn't call Aelina Storm "understanding", Commander," Kylo growled. His ribs _still_ ached from their fight. The Shadow Master was a tough opponent to beat. Kylo had lost that battle, too. Storm had pretty much toyed with him like a cat toyed with a mouse. After that, they left Lirian space alone. Leaving well enough alone was a good idea at times. Maybe they were cowards, but the Order of the Shadow was a brutal force to be reckoned with. "We made a truce not to fight, yes, but we are _not_ allies. The Shadow Knights are like vipers--they'll bite you in the ass."

"Thanks for that image," Tarkin muttered. He frowned. "Thanks to Hux, we've lost our best Destroyer, too. And General Organa is no fool."

_No, she's not. And Hux is smart enough for three._

"So I say we attack the convoy in space," Kylo announced. "Take prisoners? Yes. The Resistance attacked a breeding kennel and stole all the bitches there. We can return the favor. Fuck the Omegas over broadcast and destroy moral."

_I'll make him scream._

The High General gave Kylo a long look. "Your obsession is getting dangerous."

"Dameron has the Force, High General," Kylo smoothly replied. "It would be wise to breed that power before it's tapped out."

Hux, Senior nodded. "I'll ready the troops."

"As for your son?" Kylo asked. "I'd like him first."

The older Alpha bared his teeth. "Leave enough for me to kill."

Kylo only nodded before he turned away.


	35. A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going to Sydar...and Hux is getting a bad feeling about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of one month and we get to see Asher.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this and where you want it to go!

Poe kissed his son's forehead one last time. "Are you _sure_ you can handle--"

"Poe. I can handle our son," Hux insisted. "And there's a reason you're on this transporter."

Poe sighed and kicked at the dirt. Yes, he was a little crazy, wasn't he? Poe could have all the bed rest he wanted and there he was badgering General Leia into letting him fly again. That was the definition of crazy, wasn't it? Just doing things like that? jumping in with both feet and lots of noise? Poe didn't think he was crazy. Poe just knew he was bored. And while he loved kisses from his Mate, he needed to be in the air, too.

_Seeing Black One hurts..._

"I'm not that bad," Poe insisted.

Hux gave him a long look. "You've been driving me mad, pilot." Still, the ginger Alpha leaned over and brushed a kiss against Poe's lips. Poe smiled as he looked at his son. Asher was tiny. He was about the size of the twins, which Kalonia said was normal. An Omega's first child often wasn't carried to full term (though seven months was _plenty_ early) and Poe hadn't made milk. Again, nothing too uncommon. It was just sad that Kylo Ren had hurt someone else. "I love you, though. Just...Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

Poe flashed Hux a cocky smile. "You know how I fly. They'll be running for the hills with their tail between their legs. I'll be fine, Hux. Honest." He nuzzled the Alpha, drinking in Hux's scent. The Alpha smiled and moved his mouth down to where Poe's Claiming mark was. That was the place that screamed to the galaxy Poe was filled, owned, _loved_. Mitaka's Mark, sadly enough, had faded. The little Omega wasn't sad about it, though, he seemed better that ever.

"I worry," Hux softly said. He cuddled their son to his chest, brushing back the downy baby hair. It looked like Asher had inherited Poe's tawny skin with Hux's green eyes and ginger hair. "I...almost lost you once. And that was too much, okay?"

The golden Omega nodded as he trotted up the lowered gangplank. "I promise I'll sit down if I start feeling bad."

"You'd better!" Hux called afterwards.

Poe signed and sat down. "Sydar, isn't it?"

One of the pilots, a certain Ryder, shrugged. "That's what I heard. So that's where we're going."

"Gotta go through Lirian space, though," Poe muttered to himself. He traced the slightly glowing route, wincing as it brushed past Liria. Jace Storm was not a friendly guy. Darth Maul was pretty friendly, but Storm wasn't. And Poe could deal with a Sith Lord. "Don't like that one bit."

"Liria isn't at war with us," Ryder argued. She sat beside Poe, flipping the switches. The Beta girl was pretty young, but she was also a good freighter pilot. And pretty passionate about the Resistance.

"Yeah, but the Shadow Knights are kinda crazy," Poe argued. He ran through the _Star Fang_ 's pre-flight checkups. So far, so good. The transporter was in tip-top shape, her vitals as clean as a whistled. But Poe still couldn't shake his bad feeling. And there was no baby in his womb to calm him down.

"That I will agree too."

Poe eased the _Star_ 's nose up. She responded easily to his touch, humming along like the well tuned machine she was. Poe brought her up without incident and cleared atmosphere. After that, it was hit the hyperspace and meet up near Sydar. Poe just hoped that Jace Storm was in a good mood. Shadow Knights were known for playing both ends of the stick. And if that was what Storm had planned...

Aelina Storm you could reason with. She had been harsh, but fair. Jace Storm was said to be a bit of a dick. Then again, the Knights of Ren were an off-set of the Shadow Knights.

Poe leaned back in his chair as they hit hyperspace. He thought about comming Hux, but common sense to him not too. And he was jittery. There was something off here that Poe couldn't place.

If Poe had had the Force, he would have felt what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out "Found You Again". I just posted it and it has some of the same stuff as this one. Thanks!


	36. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is getting what he wants, even if it won't be safe to breed Poe for months

Kylo was having a hard time waiting. The freighter wasn't a big ship, but she had some powerful guns. And Dameron was nothing if not trained in how to use them. Even if it would be ages before Kylo could _really_ enjoy his new pet...

He smiled beneath his mask, watching as the _Star Fang_ struggled against his Destroyer's massive traction beams. The little freighter didn't have a chance. Not even when she turned her big guns around and lit up the starb'rd bow. This close, she was well within the Destroyer's shields. All that stood between Kylo and the Gods of Cold Space was a few inches of durasteel. Even though a big ship like the _Black Death_ was rated for nuclear torpedoes, she was still fragile compared to a ship with shields.

Commander Tarkin snorted as he watched the little ship struggle. "He should give up."

"I agree, Commander." Kylo drew his lightsaber from its sheath and started stalking down the halls. "They have had long enough. I will be...defeating them....shortly."

As long as Poe didn't tear and get blood everywhere, he was fine. And whilst Stormy might get wet at the drop of a hat, Kylo felt nothing for the Omega. He was merely a means to an end. Poe Dameron, on the other had, had fascinated him ever since they had been children together on Yavin IV. That golden Omega boy, with his careless smile and his liquid dark eyes, had been the subject of many wet dreams for all who knew him.

_And a skinny ginger from Arkanis got him..._

Kylo walked down the hallway at a brisk pace. A contingent of stormtroopers fell in behind him, their armor a glittering contrast to the sharp darkness caused by Kylo's cloak. He was very well aware of what he looked like and could not care less.

He yanked the little freighter's airlock open with the Force. Someone must have expected him, because a hail of blasterfire rained down from the hallway. A lithe Beta woman, her worn out blaster a Mandalorian model, bounded away. She darted behind a pile of crates and filled the air with bolts. Three stormtroopers caught it in the chest and fell. Kylo ignored them. He pressed the woman. She jerked back and he could feel her fear. Kylo lit his lightsaber and rushed her. The woman jerked back with the ease of a Mando.

Her hazel eyes blazed as they circled. "Go to hell!"

"I'll see you there!" Kylo hissed. He charged her, swinging his lightsaber wildly. A second volley of fire took Kylo by surprise. Out of nowhere, Dameron came charging. The stormtroopers might have had their rifles up and ready, but Dameron was fighting like a wild man. His blaster seemed to move of its own accord and Kylo could feel the fury. The Sith's eyes narrowed. With a mighty swipe, he impaled the Beta on his lightsaber.

She looked at him calmly. " _Ni Kelir cuyir gra'tuar_."

Kylo didn't care if all of Mandalore came out here to avenge her death. He merely snarled and tossed the body aside. Dameron looked at him and almost quailed. Once again, his blaster came up. This time, Kylo sliced through the weapon and pinned Dameron to the wall. The Omega jerked and snarled, the pup-scent still sweet about his body.

"You killed her!" Dameron snarled. He struggled and finally stopped, panting. "Raptor will _gut_ you."

Kylo shrugged. "I never cared for the Mandalorians. Fett, especially. By killing Mikali Fett's adopted sister, I merely purged the galaxy of a Mandalorian _scum_!"

"Ben..." Poe gasped, writhing when Kylo used the Force. He tried to mime Hux's favorite actions. The smooth roll of his hips, stroking Poe's body and telling him he was beautiful. "Ben... _please_...don't do this..."

"Ben," Kylo hissed, "is _dead_."

Poe looked at him with terror in his dark brown eyes. Kylo smiled and let the Omega down. Poe landed heavily, hugging his aching body. "I know," he softly said. "I...would have Mated with you if you hadn't gone Dark." He slumped against the walls, tears streaming from his eyes. "You...you were my first love."

"And you betrayed me by fucking with Hux!" Kylo screeched.

The golden Omega flinched. "He didn't want you to break me!"

Kylo snarled and pinned Poe to the floor. The Omega wailed. He clawed at Kylo's shoulders and even sunk his teeth into the Alpha's vulnerable throat. Kylo snarled and muzzled Poe with the Force. The Omega whimpered. He tried writhing again, but Kylo held him down. With his free hand, he yanked off Dameron's loose fitting trousers. With the Force he pulled up his own robes and spread the Omega's legs.

"If you're such a whore, I think you'll enjoy this," Kylo hissed. Dameron's eyes widened and he struggled against the Force bonds. Kylo's cock was hard and dripping. "And I sure as hell hope it takes."


	37. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does Poe in front of a lot of stormtroopers

"Get off of me!" Poe pushed at the Alpha, trying to _get away_. This was nothing like before. Even though he felt phantom hands stroke his sides and heard someone whisper words that usually made Poe start dripping, the voice was wrong. And it felt so dark...

The masked Knight shoved Poe against the cold metal of the freighter. Poe tried to struggle away writhe so much that Kylo couldn't get a grip on him. His eyes were wide with terror and pain as the Alpha rammed his knee between Poe's legs. The Omega wailed. He tried to draw back one hand of a punch, but it was frozen in place. Poe already couldn't move his legs. He was trying to get Kylo off...

His first thought was that it hurt. That the knot was already swelling and Ren was pushing in regardless of Poe's pain. He whimpered, it was as loud as Ren would let him get, and tried to send his mind far away. Ren yanked it back like a mutt on a leash. He forced Poe to live in the present, to feel every stroke. The Knight stroked Poe's mind with the force. He found the pleasure centers and stroked them just enough to make Poe moan.

The moan that tore out of Poe's throat was more like a sob. His legs were trembling beneath him. Ren didn't care. He kept on thrusting in and out. He avoided POe's pleasure spot, but seemed to take great joy in making him feel every drag and thrust. The Omega was well aware that he was dripping, that his juices were running down his legs and making his trousers wet. The Omega was still struggling.

The knot started to swell and Ren leaned over. "I'm going to keep you like this. You'll learn to love it. Keep you as full and round as you can possibly take. You'll bear all of my pups and you'll love every second of it."

" _No_." Poe gasped, arched up, as Ren squeezed one of his tender nipples.

"You're so wet around me. Such a perfect little whore." Ren placed his helmet on the rough area of Poe's Claiming bite. He shivered and creeled his pain. A few of the stormtroopers behind them shifted as Poe whimpered. "Wet and loose. Did you beg Hux? Or did he take you like this?"

Poe arched his back, panting wildly. "No...he fucking...told me...he didn't...want you to do... _this_!" The golden Omega screamed as his legs managed to lash out. That was also the time when the knot flared, filling Poe with Ren's seed. The Omega tried not to cry. He was shuddering, his body covered in sweat and his lower body dripping with semen. He was betting that Ren did horrible things to his Omegas.

The kick did nothing but make Kylo grunt. He pulled back on his knot, just enough to make Poe whimper in pain. The Omega was forced against the cold wall, forced to feel the cooling slick mixed with come drip down his legs. Poe finally folded. He couldn't keep back the tears that overwhelmed him. Poe started crying and looked away when Kylo stripped him of all his clothing. The sweet pup-scent that came from taking care of Asher had been wiped away by Kylo Ren's stench.

"Get up." Ren jerked on his curly hair. Poe stood up numbly, his ass aching. Hux had always taken care to keep it slow. Poe didn't like a pounding. Yes, he liked to ride his Alpha, but he didn't like being pounded.

"I might miscarry." It was the first thing Poe could think to say. "I...I just had a child."

"Really now." Kylo tweaked one still swollen nipple, causing Poe to wince. "And to think I missed seeing you heavy on _my_ ship."

Poe trembled. He followed Kylo, mostly because the Alpha's hands were still in his hair. Every step jarred his aching ass and caused a little more of the milky white mixture to drip from Poe's abused hole. It was likely he wouldn't get pregnant. He had just given birth a month before. His body couldn't cycle that fast, could it? And since he wasn't able to make milk...

_Oh, kriff..._

What if he _could_ get pregnant from this? Poe trembled a little at the thought. He wasn't due for another heat for months. And he'd planned to spend it with Hux. Just the two of them, tangled in each other's arms. But now that wasn't an option anymore. He was the prisoner--and breeding slave--of a Sith. His body would be used and abused as Kylo Ren saw fit.

Poe whimpered when Kylo threw him into a plain, single bed. He didn't try to stop the Alpha. He couldn't, not even when Ren inserted something hard and cool into his ass.

As soon as the Knight of Ren was gone, Poe curled in a ball and cried.


	38. They Never Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Fang hasn't made port. It's been two days. Hux is worried.
> 
> And then they find the flight computers...

Two days. The _Star Fang_ was two days late. Hux tried to tell himself that it was just a little fuck up in hyperspace, something that happens pretty often. THat it wasn't something major. That it wasn't something _so bad_ that it just destroyed the ship and everything on it. Hyperspace farted (it happens--according to Han Solo) and POe got caught in the middle of it. Besides, Ryder Fett was smart. She wouldn't get caught in something she couldn't handle. Right? _Right_? Clan Fett was said to be one of the best Mandalorian Clans. Not that Hux would know because he was Arkanis borne and bred, but still!

No, everything was fine. The _Star Fang_ had just gotten into a few minor issues (Hyperspace was hell on comms!) and was probably waiting to get out and redirect towards port. That was all that had happened. Poe was fine. He _had_ to be! Hux's Omega was doing good and probably wondering how long it would take until they got out of hyperspace and home.

_Sydar is hot and humid and nasty._

Hux sighed as he looked over the reports. "General, there have been no reports of any kind of freighter near the Lirian settlements."

A Zabrak named Blaster snorted. "Jace Storm lies."

Blaster had been around in the time of the First Empire. He was witty, as tough as nails, and willing to go head to head with Darth Maul. Apparently, Maul had ties with the Shadow Knights and took to dropping in at random times. He hailed the General...and only because Han told him he'd blast the old Zab if he didn't. Maul and Blaster were friends, though, and Maul passed a few scraps of information along as a way to keep Leia off his back. The General wasn't stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth and left his Sith alone.

"We know that, sadly," Leia sighed. She rubbed her forehead. "Salvage said they found a wrecked freighter matching the _Star Fang_ 's profile drifting only three systems away from D'qar."

"And they were at the rear of the convoy," Hux murmured.

"They're comming the flight tapes to us now." Leia looked up from her comm, her face ashen. "Ryder Fett is dead."

It took a few seconds for those words to hit home. And when they did, Hux's legs almost went out from beneath him. Ryder had been Poe's backup. She was the co-pilot and good at what she did. The Mandalorian woman wasn't the type to let things go without a fight, either. And if she was dead... There had been a fight. Best case, it was slavers looking for a quick buck. A pretty Omega like Poe, even though he was Claimed, was worth a shit ton of money on Nar Shadda. It didn't matter if an Omega was terrified out of his wits, he got wet. That was the reason why Poe had been wet that first time on the _Finalizer_.

"Oh, Maker..." Hux gasped. " _No_..."

Leia nodded grimly. "I don't think pirates did this."

"Project the flight tapes," Blaster offhandedly said. "I might know these bastards."

Hux nodded numbly. Worst case scenario, the First Order had Poe. And depending on who had him...they knew Poe was fertile. And no officer would submit a captured Omega to the breeding pens. Poe's physical beauty made him a target.

Leia linked her comm to the projector. The flight tapes started off with a normal flight. Hux watched them with his heart in his throat. Then the instruments started going crazy. Hux watched as Ryder left the bridge. Poe followed her, his blaster drawn. Hux almost cried out. He _did_ cry out when Kylo Ren and a pack of stormtroopers took over the ship.

The General cut the tape when it showed Poe being shoved into the wall.

Blaster muttered a word that Hux couldn't place. " _Mac galla_!"

Hux sat down in a chair, rubbing his face. "This...this is my fault. I let him..."

"We need to get him back." Leia turned away and Hux could feel her anger. Poe was naturally a happy, sunny person. It physically hurt Hux to see Poe in pain. But now that the Omega was a captive of Kylo Ren... Hux didn't know what to do.

His Mate was in the hands of a sadistic rapist Sith and Hux was too far away to do anything about it.


	39. This Nightmare

Kylo must have decided that Poe wasn't worthy to see the rest of the ship, because he kept the Omega locked inside that long, narrow room. Poe was only let out three times a day to relieve himself. That was always followed by a session of groping and Poe being pushed face down on the bed. It just hurt too much to feel. Kylo had a knack of coming around every time when Poe started crying out for Hux.

He'd bitten a new Claiming mark into Poe's shoulder, trying to erase the one left there by Hux.

As Kylo put it, Poe was a breeding slave and he should swell with child soon. As soon as Poe did, the rapes would stop and Kylo would keep him in the little room. Keep him there until he gave birth and the process would start all over again. Poe didn't know how Mitaka had stood it. How he'd taken the Alpha's cock tearing into his body with no thought to Poe's comfort. He was nothing more than a womb for baby Sith and Kylo reminded him often.

Poe huddled on the bed and just cried. He wasn't allowed to clean himself until the semen dried on his body. Not all of it stayed in the hole. And unlike Poe being in heat, where his body still tightened after he slept, Poe was still loose after Kylo penetrated him. With Hux, they made sweet, gentle love. Love that made Poe feel like he was wanted, owned, cherished... All things an Omega craved. Kylo took what he wanted and left Poe in a heap.

The Sith himself shoved into Poe's room. A hungry light was in his yellow eyes and he made Poe lay back with the Force. Poe whimpered. He screwed his eyes shut to stop the tears and waited for the tearing pain. He'd lost track of the days imprisoned on this ship, but he knew it had to be at least a month. And with matings ever day... Poe could be pregnant. And that thought made a choked sob burst from his throat.

"You're not even tight anymore," the Sith murmured. He stretched Poe's hole a little, smiling as the Omega whimpered. "Such a _whore_..."

"Get off of me!" Poe weakly pushed at the Alpha. Though he knew he couldn't force Kylo off of his body, Poe thought that it felt better if he fought. If he struggled against the Alpha's attempts to breed him and do things only his Alpha should do to his body. " _Please_ , Ben!"

Kylo snarled and backhanded Poe. "What did I tell you about calling me Ben?!"

"B-b-ben is dead!" Poe wailed. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect his still flat stomach. If there was the chance Kylo could make him miscarry... Poe could feel his children through the Force. Getting rid of them wasn't an option and Kylo knew that. He knew he could pretty much do what he wanted to the golden Omega. Poe would have to take it. "Please, please! Don't--"

Kylo pinned him down, forcing the Omega's legs open. Poe howled and bucked up. He clawed at Kylo's face, furiously wishing for a weapon. Any type of weapon. Didn't matter what it was, only so that he could bash this bastard in the face with it!

The Alpha snarled. "You wish to kill me?"

"Yes!" Poe gathered the necessary saliva and hurled it in Kylo's face. "You're hurting me!" The Omega howled in pain. Kylo ignored him and kept pushing in. Poe screamed and struggled. His bare feet weren't good for much, but he could at least make a dent! Try too keep that bastard-- Kylo started pounding in and out, dragging across Poe's pleasure spot.

_He's gonna make me like it!_

Poe couldn't control his traitorous body. He twisted in Kylo's grip, not sure if he was shuddering in pain or pleasure. Kylo was thick enough to hurt. And he loved to bury himself balls deep in the Omega's body. Poe screwed up his face, trying to focus on the slick that had started pooling. Not on the fact that Kylo was making it feel good. Not on the fact that his nails were raking down Poe's back and he was nipping Poe's neck. Poe hadn't wanted this, not matter how good it felt. He just wanted to go home and cry. Not even a thousand baths could make Poe feel clean.

Kylo groaned and threw back his head as they came. Poe hadn't come close to his own climax and knew Kylo wouldn't care. The Omega was under Alpha orders not to touch himself. So he was often left waning and crying on the bed.

For a few seconds, Kylo threw himself over the shivering Omega. Then he picked himself up and smiled. "How long until this takes, hmm?"

"Just go away," Poe brokenly said. " _Please_." He turned away and looked at the wall.

Kylo shrugged and pulled out. "If that's the way you want it..."

It was and Poe curled into a ball after Kylo left.


	40. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go diving in Kylo's mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this one every other day, as I have started another fic: Found You Again

Poe always looked at Kylo with a mixture of horror and terror. Not love. Not devotion, like Stormy looked at him. Just mindless terror as he curled into a ball and cried. It didn't confuse the Sith one bit, as he was suspecting Hux had let the Omega run wild. Not everyone could deal with an Omega. Keeping one in its place required quite a bit of work. Most Omegas were quite strong willed and they didn't understand where their place was.

Poe did. He might not have _liked_ Kylo breeding him, but the Omega had at least stopped struggling. The kicks and blows had become few and far between. He'd never bitten, or Kylo would have muzzled him. Poe was to know his place and he did.

The Sith smiled as he beckoned the Omega. Poe sat at his Master's feet, like he always did, and Kylo smiled smugly. Yes, he was well ware of Hux's frantic attempts to locate the pilot. Thank the Force for cloaking technology. You didn't need stygium to cloak, that was for sure. You needed _beskar_. Kylo held out a morsel of food. Fighting his look of disgust, Poe leaned forward and ate it.

"Good boy." Kylo smiled approvingly and ruffled the pilot's dark hair. Poe jumped back as if burned. Kylo had taken the pilot's tunuc, mostly because he enjoyed looking at the man's golden body. Poe's hips were fairly wide, much wider than Mitaka or Stormy. He was built for breeding and shouldn't have a problem with however many pups Kylo decided to put in his body.

"Fuck you!" Poe hissed. He jerked back, fire in his dark eyes. "I don't belong to you!"

Kylo sighed theatrically. "Your little ones need nourishment, pilot."

Poe growled at him. Kylo had been right to think that Hux called him "pilot" as a pet name. Of course, Poe most likely called the man "ginger". It was odd how lovers turned insults into endearments. "These kids aren't yours." Poe covered his stomach, eyes daring Kylo to say something. "Yeah, maybe you raped me, but you're just the sperm donor. This is _my_ body. It's my choice!"

"No, Omega." Kylo dropped his hand down to caress Poe's bare shoulders. He froze the Omega in place and debated about making Poe enjoy it. He decided not too. The Omega would come to love him eventually. There was such a thing as Stockholm Syndrome for a reason. He could wait until Poe gave him the seriously wanted affection. Or he could just force it out of the Omega and be done with it. Poe was _very_ lucky Kylo wasn't one of the nastier Alphas. He'd seen more than a few Omegas with pierced nipples and navels. He'd heard the piercings hurt. Especially since Omegas made milk.

Of course, he could always get the Omega neutered and feminize him if the man acted up too much.

"I don't know what sick, twisted planet you got this shit from but--"

Kylo clapped his hand over Poe's mouth. "Clearly, Hux did a poor job of training you."

Poe nipped the inside of Kylo's hand. The Alpha jerked it away, glaring at the man. "Hux loved me!"

"Hux isn't here." Kylo pulled Poe's head to his lap. The Omega struggled backwards, fear in his eyes. Kylo laughed a little and released him. "Yes, you _are_ a feisty one, aren't you?"

"I don't come any other way." Poe sat back on his heels, hands protecting his tender nipples. One of the ways Kylo punished Mitaka was by squeezing his nipples. It worked and those were tender.

"I think you can learn." Kylo said nothing, but he beckoned Poe over. After a few moments, the Omega obeyed. Kylo longed for the days when he could watch Poe's body swell. He traced over the broad plabes of Poe's stomach, imagining how it would look when Poe was swollen with his pups. The poor Omega did look exhausted. Perhaps Kylo was working him too hard. Perhaps that golden body needed to rest. "Or it will be very hard on you."

Poe looked away. Kylo smiled as he saw the tear track down his eyes.


	41. Trying Real Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Mitaka try to find the Black Death

You could find cloaked ships if you knew what you were doing. And Mitaka, who had pretty much been raised ship-board, knew  how to mess with ship stuff better than the _New Hope_ 's bridge crew did. Mitaka was smarter than he looked. The Omega looked like a child. Like he was about sixteen when he was twenty one. But since he'd been bred (General Leia called it rape) when he was fifteen, he'd been stunted. The dark haired Omega was pretty small. And he was happy here.

The scruffy smuggler, Han Solo, slouched on one of the consoles. "And what are ya doing, exactly?"

Mitaka ducked his head. "Showing Hux how to use the scanning equipment, my Alpha."

"My Alpha?" Solo yelped. "What _are_ you, out of one of Leia's holos?"

"I merely show my Alphas the proper respect," Mitaka softly said. He brushed back Owen's hair, smiling as he looked down at his son. Owen was an Omega like he was. Everything else Mitaka had produced were Alphas and Betas. It felt strange to be holding an Omega-child. In the First Order, an Omega-child like Owen would have been sent to the kennels. Owen would have been consigned to a life of rape and forced breeding. But here...here Owen was free.

"Yeah, but you sound weird." The scruffy Alpha sat beside the other Alpha, Hux, and the smaller Omega. "So...what are you trying to do?"

Mitaka smiled softly as he manipulated the screen. "What we're looking for are anomalies. A place where there are _none_ of the trace gasses in space."

"That may be how the Empire found us before," Solo murmured. His blue eyes narrowed as he touched the gas screens. Mitaka winced. He settled Owen on his other hip as he looked at the screens. "I would have never thought of this!"

"The _Black Death_ is about the same weight as the _New Hope_ ," Mitaka explained. He touched the screens, looking around at the readouts. "So we're looking for a big hole in space that's about the size of this ship--about three thousand tons."

Solo winced as he read over Mitaka's shoulder. "That," he dryly said, "make take some time."

"Not if you set the computers to sort through the anomalies," Mitaka smiled. "This ship has AI, Master Solo. I'm not so sure about yours." On his lap, Owen gave a happy gurgle and tugged on Mitaka's long hair. The dark haired Omega winced, but carried on. Shmi and the others were with their Grandmomma Leia and Uncle Chewie. That Wookiee loved the kids. It made Mitaka smile to see them. Padme, who knew more than she let on about these things, seemed happier.

Master Solo, to Mitaka's relief, laughed. "Kid, you have a _wicked_ sense of humor!"

"I try," Mitaka simply said. He manipulated the on-screen images, looking through the thousands of hits. He could program the _Black Death_ 's signature, but that could take days. If not weeks. No, the sooner they were able to rescue Poe, the better. Mitaka blanched at the thought of what Poe was going through right now. Mitaka, of all Omegas, knew how cruel an Alpha could be. Sure, Kylo wasn't into the piercings, but he more than made up for it with the cruel devices he had used on Mitaka's body.

Not all Alphas liked it when their Omegas came.

There was another Alpha on base, a male known as Snap, that made Mitaka blush whenever he was praised. If he'd known his emotions, Mitaka would have said he was crushing on the pilot. But what Alpha wanted an Omega with five children? The Alpha would be breeding broken stock! So, no, Wexley deserved better. Out there, there was a female, a Beta, or an Omega that would be a much better match than Mitaka could ever hope to be.

_Speak of the devil..._

Wexley poked his head in the computer room. "Are you being nice, Han? I'd hate to see him cry!"

Mitaka's ears went red. "I assure you, Master Wexley, I am perfectly fine."

"Hey now! 'Master Wexley' is my dad!" Snap crossed the room quickly. He smiled crookedly, looking at the read-outs. "Damn, I think you're smarter than the rest of us!"

Mitaka ducked his head, wishing he wasn't flushing. "It is nothing--"

"Snap. Look, I'm not sure what type of backwaters hellhole you're from, but you're pretty sharp," Snap insisted.

Hux made a sighing sound. "Is this completing our mission?"

Mitaka was pretty sure Hux wasn't looking as good as he used too. There were grey lines on his face and he looked tired. Looked like it was hard for him to keep on going. Sure, he was caring for Asher (and had General Leia making sure Hux ate), but he wasn't happy. Hux and Poe shared a bond. If Poe was being tortured, Hux could feel the emotional agony.

"Is that something?" Han pointed to a _New Hope_ shaped blob.

Mitaka licked his lips as he zoomed in. "I think it is... You might be on to something."

"Either way, it is a First Order ship and it needs to be treated as such," Hux announced. "I'll comm Commander Pava."

"Remind me to be nice to you, cause I don't wanna make you mad!" Snap yelped.

Hux gave Snap a long look. "When you have a Mate, you will understand. I would give the galaxy to Poe if he asked."

"I see..." Snap edged backwards. "Anyways, I'm invited to a party tonight. Wanna come, Mitaka?"

Mitaka jerked his head up. "I...can come?"

"Yes..." Snap glared at the little Omega. "Why would I invite you if you couldn't?"

"I'm an Omega." Mitaka crossed his arms. "And I have children. You can do better."

"Actually, I can do a hell of a lot worse. Please come?" Snap asked.

Mitaka touched his hand. "I would be honored."


	42. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap takes Mitaka to a pilot's party

If Snap was being completely honest, he'd say that he'd never felt so nervous before one of Jess's infamous parties.

Then again, he hadn't been taking a complete innocent to one of Jess's parties before. Snap was pretty sure Mitaka didn't drink. He was also wary around the Alphas (understandably so, Hux said he'd been abused by an Alpha and Hux had no reason to lie), so there was that to consider. And the fact that the hell hole where Mitaka had grown up (if you called being groomed to be a sex slave _growing up_ ) considered Omegas with children and no Alpha was considered ruined. Yeah. Like _that_ wasn't Dark Ages right there!

So Snap was honestly expecting the shy Omega not to show.

But show Mitaka did and it looked like he'd made some effort to look nice. His longish dark hair, for one, was neatly trimmed and he wore a clean white shirt, khaki trousers, and what looked like a clean pair of Han's boots. Snap decided to not say anything. It wasn't Mitaka's fault that he had nothing. But damn! Even though Mitaka was a little older (Kalonia had had too look at his teeth. Mitaka didn't know his own birthday) than Snap was, he still looked like a child. Snap honestly felt ashamed of his ratty work clothes, spattered with oil and engine grease.

"Am I over dressed?" Mitaka softly asked. He clasped his hands nervously, something Snap found endearing.

"Ah, no, more like I just decided to show up," Snap lamely said.

_**Real** smart, Wexley! And **this** is why no one ever returns your calls!_

"Oh." Mitaka swallowed and pulled at his collar. "Um...anything I should know going in?" He matched paces with Snap, still ducking his head. Snap debated about telling him to stop that. But it probably wasn't worth the fight.

"Don't drink anything on the punch table," Snap helpfully said. "And if you need to go, just tell me, okay? I don't mind."

_This was probably a mistake, anyways._

Mitaka nodded. "I will, trust me." He smiled crookedly and looked a little proud of himself. "Han gave me a fixed blade knife and taught me how to use it."

Snap grinned and took the Omega's hand. Mitaka looked at him in surprise, but allowed the gesture. Snap hoped he wasn't scaring the male. He also hoped that Mitaka would tell him to knock it off if need be. Pilots were touchy-feely people by nature. They liked to touch and hug. Nothing gay about it coming from a pack of Alpha pilots. And Poe... Gods, it hurt so much to think of Poe! They had all thought he was an Alpha...and he'd let them. The Alpha shook his head and went back to the situation at hand.

"Good," Snap finally said. They were approaching the mess hall and Snap was fast becoming nervous. He could hear the pounding music and wondered if it would be a little much. Poor Mitaka had pretty much grown up in a concrete cage. He was fascinated by a working toilet. Ren and the kennel workers made breeding Omegas (Snap could use the term _breeding bitches_ after meeting Mitaka) crap in a bucket. It was all the little things Mitaka had missed that made Snap angry. "You deserve a little peace of mind."

Mitaka nodded warily. Snap opened the doors in front of the tiny Omega and prepared himself for the worst.

Inside, some sort of fast, catchy music blared from the speakers. Someone had rigged up a light show and painted the walls with colors and silver sparkles. Most of the lights were dimmed and the air was filled with the scent of alcohol. Most of the pilots were dancing in one of the floors. Snap took Mitaka's hand and lead him to a cooler. No punch (that was nasty brew made for Zabraks!), but a decent soda. Because the Omega liked them and Snap wasn't an asshole.

They both sat on one of the couches to watch. Rather, Snap was watching Mitaka's wide eyed amazement. Maybe it had been a good idea to bring him after all. And Snap didn't need to be wasted if he was to rescue Poe on the morrow.

Kalonia's hangover cures were going to get a work out come 0500 hours tomorrow morning.


	43. One For the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Rey and Omega!Finn fluff

Rey closed her eyes and took the light blue lightsaber. Master Luke had said that it would help her with her journey in the Force. Young Alphas had a hard time taking to the Jedi path it seemed. Not that Rey was having any trouble with it. Then again, she had been raised like a scavenger. She hadn't been raised like most Alphas. She had been raised to respect strength, yes, but not to have Omegas bowing to her every whim. She didn't understand why the First Order treated Omegas so badly. They were people too!

And Finn, sweet Finn, knew how close he'd come to being kept in a cage and abused all of his life. They said an Omega's body adjusted to the Alpha, but Rey wasn't sure about testing that theory if it hurt Finn. He'd been hurt enough in his life. Suppressants weren't good for Omegas in the long run. It could cause cancer--and if a trooper got sick like that, he was considered worthless and put down.

Smooth brown hands stroked the shaft of the old blue lightsaber. "Can I hold?"

Rey smiled, her brown eyes roving down the heavily muscled body. Finn did look good. And he was sweet. The Omega tried to make things better by helping out, but some of the Alphas (Connix) tended to take advantage of that. Finn couldn't say no. But his shy brown eyes were usually enough to make her melt. "Sure." Rey put his hands on the studs, smiling a little. "Just don't press this button, okay? That _will_ make a problem."

_I don't want to explain to Kalonia why he has a lightsaber sticking out of his stomach..._

"Okay." Finn almost bounced up and down on his heels. He took the lightsaber reverently, his eyes shining. "This...is what Luke Skywalker used?"

"Yep." Rey moved his arms until he was standing in the correct position. It wasn't because she wanted an excuse to touch him, no. Rey was just trying to be a nice Jedi and not try to mess with an Omega who didn't understand the first thing about having a mate. Rey also didn't want to experience a heat with him. Nope, she was just being a nice Jedi and trying to help the poor cub out! Because, you know, Rey was that sort of nice person.

Yeah, right. Rey _really_ liked him. Poor Finn, who was pretty clueless, was floundering in a world where he didn't know what to do.

"And you're letting me hold it?!" Finn squeaked. He all but shoved the weapon back in Rey's hands. "I'll break it!"

"If it survived getting dropped on a planet from fifty miles up, I'm sure it can survive you," Rey chuckled. "Here. Stand in front of me ans I'll show you how to hold it." Finn complied after a few moment's thought. Rey, Hux, and Leia had told him that he didn't have to obey just because he was an Omega and they were Alphas. _Rarely_ , could Alpha/Alpha relationships work. Nines and Phasma, along with Han and Leia, were the only two Alpha-couples Rey knew. And children were possible. Female Alphas could have children, providing there was a male Omega or a surrogate.

So she had a little hope after all, it seemed.

"You put your hands where it feels comfortable." Rey moved his hands down the blade, smiling softly. "That feel good to you?" She breathed in the warm, musky scent of excited Omega. And, best of all, Rey could feel the Force thrumming along and saying that Finn was _hers_.

"Yeah." Finn swallowed excitedly. "Do you think you can beat Kylo?"

Rey closed her eyes. Kylo was her cousin. By some, strange way, they were related. "I don't know, Finn. I don't know if I can kill him."

"Oh." Finn closed his mouth, probably afraid he'd made a mistake. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be," Rey sighed. She'd only met Poe a few times, but he seemed like a good guy. He didn't deserve to be abused. "If we have to do that..."

Plus, Leia had all of Kylo's grandchildren. Though Rey wondered how Mitaka was taking it. She had heard about the party with Snap. Apparently, Mitaka had tried a little Corellia whiskey and wound up in Snap's lap. That...was a thing Rey would like to see. Mitaka was usually so shy and quiet, she didn't see him initiating sexual contact.

Somehow, Rey wound up kissing Finn on the cheek. And he certainly seemed to enjoy it. Rey just hoped she could deal with Kylo Ren. He was a nasty fighter--and she was a half-trained Jedi.

Yet...Rey wasn't getting a bad feeling about this.


	44. Tears and Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe tries to adjust to the hell he's in and hide his feelings that SOMEONE is coming for him

He hurt all over. Poe was no stranger to pain. Hell, he'd partially given birth before things went awry! It seemed that StarKiller destroying the Hosnian System could have killed his baby from the stress. And, right now, Poe wasn't happy. Unlike Mitaka, he'd known the gentle touch of an Alpha who loved and cared for him. He knew what it was like to be cared for, to be loved. Stormy and Mitaka _didn't_.  So it hurt to feel what Kylo did to him. Agony didn't come close to what he felt. Being bred, when his body didn't want a cock inside it, was excruciating.

He'd bled. Something had torn and it _hurt_. Hurt about as bad as birthing Asher, which had been agonizing until something went wrong and Poe blacked out. Maybe that was for the best, because Poe wasn't sure he would have been able to handle it.

Poe rested back against the wall, wrapping his mind with the warmth from the Bond. Sometimes, the golden Omega felt Hux on the other end. Usually, it brought a bittersweet feeling from deep within. Poe couldn't risk messing with the Bond and alerting Kylo. While the Alpha wouldn't kill Poe, since Poe had a womb and made babies, he would kill Hux. Happily.

Hux was Poe's best chance for escaping.

He rested his hands on his still flat stomach. It took a Force-Null to miss the new life growing within him. To miss the little bit of light that made Poe's day better. This pregnancy made him sick. Anything he ate before ten AM went right back up and in the toilet. Poe also hated Kylo rubbing his belly. Whatever that Alpha thought, the baby was _Poe's_.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top," Poe murmured. He could feel the child stir in the Force. It broke Poe's heart to know he was missing Asher's firsts. His first sounds, seeing him smile as Hux blew on his belly. He wasn't even able to _feed_ his son, since he;d delivered early. So everything like that made Poe sad. He'd missed things that he could never get back. He'd be damned if he let this baby get the same treatment. "When the wind blows, your cradle will rock."

All around them, the big ship groaned and creaked. Her engines seemed to whine and toss. Poe curled in one himself. It was instinct, even if he couldn't protect his child from a ship explosion. He closed his eyes and touched the Bond. He could feel Hux, feel the Alpha's raging anger. So different from the cool, collected Alpha Poe knew and loved. So different from the man who had comforted Poe through his most hellish times. This Alpha was gunning for blood.

Poe closed his eyes and tried to sing, but the fear stole his voice. Kylo had bitten him. Effectively, Poe had two Alphas. He had the drive to please Kylo--which was impossible. But his love--and his loyalty--was with Hux. It felt as if he was being torn asunder.

He curled up on the narrow bed, trying to figure out what to do. Kylo allowed him no clothing to wear and he had weakened. He wasn't often allowed out of the cell. As for Stormy, Poe knew that Omega knew no different. All Poe wanted was for Kylo to come. So he didn't bother to stop the tears that streaked down his face. It didn't matter. Not anymore. Kylo was close to winning his battle in breaking Poe and the Omega knew he couldn't take much more.

He needed his Alpha, even if Poe never wanted to have sex again.


	45. Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've found the Black Death...

Hux spread out the information into it's clusters. Beside him, Rey worried her tunic. Hux ignored her. The red haired Alpha wasn't sure what he'd do _when_ he found Poe, but he knew he was going to do one thing: kill Kylo Ren. Kill Kylo and take Poe far away. Take him to a place where he would never be hurt again. No one deserved what Poe had gone through. _No one_.

It was so easy for Hux to slip under First Order comm systems. The _New Hope_ had a unique signature, yes, but Hux wasn't sure if anyone actually scanned for signatures. It was leaning towards not. It had been so easy, so easy to just slip in and tell the _Black Death_ this was a friendly ship. And Tarkin...Tarkin had believed Hux when he said they needed to talk to him. Rey had sliced the man's head from his shoulders effortlessly. Now all they had to do was get on the ship and find Poe. Hux, with a bucket covering his red hair, looked like every other mindless trooper.

But  he was so thankful that the armor hid his face.

Nines and Finn marched beside him. As far as the rest of the _Black Death_ cared, these were just a few more bucketheads going around. Still, it was hard to keep his cool. They were trusting the fact that both Destroyers were sister ships. Ergo, Kylo's ship would have the same layout as Hux's would. So the high ranking officer's quarters would be in about the same place. That made Hux's job much easier. And, this being the First Order, no one would care about an Omega being dragged around.

_But what if he's with child?_

Hux tried to keep from going down that train of thought. In a perfect world, Hux would be the only one to savor's Poe's heats. He would be the only one to know the sounds Poe made when he was deep in pleasure. But this wasn't a perfect world. It was a pretty fucked up one to tell you the truth. But if it had Poe in it, Hux was okay.

True to form, Kylo's lock had the same combination as Hux's had. The other two stood guard as Hux slipped inside.

A golden Omega with blonde hair lay sprawled on a couch. There was an odd look in his eyes, one that put Hux on edge. Still, Hux pulled off his helm and spoke.

"Is there another Omega here?"

The golden one nodded. "Master keeps him locked up, for he tried to kill Master with a knife."

Hux nodded warily. "What does he look like?"

"Like me, but his hair is dark." The Omega splayed his fingers over his swollen belly. Hux thought he was about three months along. "He's not grateful to Master at all. Master breeds him and he screams." A golden face screwed up in though. "He calls out for a "Hux". Do you know him?"

**_Poe._ **

Hux took a deep breath. "No, I do not. But Lord Ren wants to see that Omega on the bridge. Can you show me where he is?"

The Omega pointed to a door. "Through Master's bedroom, sir."

"Thank you." Hux tried not to get attached. Only a few Alphas could stand taking two Omegas. Personally, Poe was insatiable at times. Hux couldn't imagine _two_ of him. For all intents and purposes, Kylo's room looked like a normal person's room. The bed was rumpled, yes, but there weren't any torture devices. Nothing...strange.

Yet there was a closet door. Hux could hear a soft whimpering and felt rage flood his heart. **_His_ ** Poe was crying. His **mate** was injured and crying out...

Hux threw all caution to the wind and threw open the door.


	46. Recovery Mission

Poe huddled in on himself on the floor. Kylo was angry. That never boded well for Poe. Now, Kylo didn't hurt _Stormy_ in his murderous rages, but he was more than willing to pin Poe down and fuck him. No preparation, no time for Poe to get slick. So it hurt and he screamed and he tore. Poe had actually gotten used to the bloody ache in his lower quarters. It seemed Kylo preferred a cock ring on his Omegas. Not that Poe ever came under Kylo's attacks, he stayed as soft as sausages, but Kylo was demonstrating his ownership.

He couldn't fight it. Not anymore. It hurt too much to try and fight. Kylo was going to get what he wanted. It would be all that Poe could do to make sure his children knew they were loved. Kylo was only interested in bargaining chips with other Alphas and planetary leaders. The child of a powerful Force-user would bolster even the most failing bloodline. And an Omega child would be _extremely_ valuable. That Omega could whelp out pups for a family.

The door eased open. Poe screwed up his face, trembling. He couldn't fight Kylo off. Not even now, not even with his starved ribs showing. Kylo wouldn't care. He would beat on Poe anyways. There was literally nothing the golden Omega could do but bear it. And cry. He would cradle his stomach and cower, but he couldn't fight back.

Strong arms wrapped around his body. "Oh, Poe..."

Poe turned around, half stunned. He was naked, Kylo didn't allow him to wear any clothes. He blinked his dark eyes, hardly daring to believe what he saw. His Mate, wearing battle scarred stormtrooper armor. Sweaty and rank from being in a helm. His hair stuck out in odd angles. The exhaustion written on his drawn features. The grey lines that came from countless sleepless nights. And the sweet, sweet pup scent...

He started to cry. Poe reached out a shaky hand, going for his Mate. Whatever part of Hux he could reach. Just enough to be held, to be loved, to feel gentle hands... He reared back when Hux grabbed him in a hug. Terror shone in his dark eyes. Hux froze.

"Poe? Are you okay?"

He cringed. "I-I-I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry about?" Hux asked. This time, he did catch Poe in a hug. The naked Omega sank to the hard cot, sobbing softly. "It's not your fault, Poe. Yes, I'm angry, but I'm angry at Kylo. Not at you. You...didn't want this."

"You can't stop him," Poe hoarsely whispered. He shifted, allowing Hux to see the blood and semen that had matted in his pubic hair. "It hurts... _it hurts_..."

"What did he do to you?" Hux hissed. He didn't move his fingers down to Poe's crotch and the man appreciated that very much. "Oh, hell, Poe..."

"It hurts." Poe rested his head on Hux's armor clad shoulder. The cool material seemed to soothe his slightly fevered forehead.

"I know, my pilot." Hux soothed back Poe's sweaty head. "I'll get you some clothing and get you out of here, okay?"

Poe nodded. He was just so very, very tired. He had Hux with him, though. And that made him feel much, much better. He had his Mate and that was what mattered. How they were going to get out of here, Poe didn't know. But he was going to go and get to see Asher. Cradle his son to his chest. And, hopefully, give this child a much better life than she would have here.


	47. I'll Take Care of You (Again)

Hux almost shook in rage. He hated leaving Poe a crumpled mess on the floor, but it had to happen. The poor Omega was shivering, crying. He seemed to cradle his belly as he rocked back and forth. Hux couldn't watch this very long without getting **extremely** pissed off. And _this_ was the man he'd volunteered to work for? This **monster** who didn't understand the meaning of "no" and "stop"?  Hux wondered where he'd gotten it from, honestly! Leia and Han certainly hadn't taught him that way! And Hux knew Poe had begged Kylo to stop. He wasn't the type to take things lying down, not at all.

_But that's why I love him._

The blood matting his hair would make it hard for Poe to move. The way the Omega was acting, gingerly trying to move, said as much. Most Omegas were just a little proud of their hair. It often said they were mature and able to take a Mate. Hux tried to ignore the pained whimpers as he cut the mess off. And the way Poe acted when he touched him. Yes, Poe knew Hux, but he was still scared. Still rearing back.

Hux grabbed a pair of training sweats from Ren's closet. In doing so, he had to pass the silver eyed Omega. Damn him! He _had_ to have heard the screaming! Had to have heard Poe begging! Hux knew for a fact that Mitaka would have fought Ren with everything he had. This little silver and gold **bastard** just sat there. Still, those odd eyes made Hux wonder just how much was going on in his head.

Stormy didn't look particularly intelligent. Likely, he was just another broodmare from the kennels. Hux couldn't leave him and sleep at night.

"It's okay," Hux murmured. The ship shook as Resistance Y-wings pummeled it. Hux ignored the tremors. Instead, he helped Poe stand. The golden Omega ducked his head in shame. Hux kicked himself. He was a bad Mate, wasn't he? Couldn't even protect Poe from being raped. Multiple times. It was his job to keep Poe from being hurt like that. With trembling fingers, Hux helped Poe dress. The Omega shied away from being touched. Honestly, Hux didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry." Dark eyes, liquid as a doe's, met his.

"Don't be." Hux wasted the time to nuzzle Poe's neck. "This isn't your fault." He felt it necessary to repeat those words. Poe still shrank back. Hux wanted to wrap the Omega in a blanket (and maybe get a hot bath and the scented oils Poe so loved), but now wasn't the time. They needed to get out and get out fast. Hux wrapped his arm around Poe's now clothed shoulders and looked into frightened dark eyes. "I love you, you crazy pilot. And I hope you know that."

Poe still jerked away. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Hux guided Poe out the door. He noticed when Poe's legs wobbled like a newborn colt's. He glanced over to the couch. The silvery Omega was watching with his odd eyes. "Who is he?"

"Stormy," Poe whispered. He whimpered and buried his face in Hux's shoulder.

Hux helped him straighten up. Stormy. Well, he might not particularly **like** the Omega, but he couldn't justify leaving him to the wolves. "You. Stormy. Come on. We're going?"

"We are?" Stormy stood awkwardly. Hux cursed to see the slightly swollen belly. Poe was probably pregnant, too.

"Yes. Come on. I trust you can walk," Hux snapped.

Stormy hesitated. "Did Master order this?"

Hux cursed under his breath. So **that** was what they were dealing with. It all made a little more sense now. Stormy was a breeding slave, albeit treated better than Poe was. "Yes, Master Ren did. Now come on! This ship is under attack and it's not safe here for you or your pups." Hux almost said children, which would have given it away if Stormy actually was able to think. Which he was suspecting wasn't the case.

"I will come," Stormy demurred. They left the little rooms. Poe was stumbling beside him, clearly not used to walking like this. One golden hand scratched at his armor. Hux cursed and took it. Poe deserved that.

Nines dropped back. "I'll take the Omegas. I'm pretty sure Ren is on his way."

The ginger nodded. "Just so you know, I'm loaded for rancor."

The other redhead laughed behind his helm. He clearly didn't mind Hux shooting his old boss. "Good. You'll need it."

"I know." Hux only paused to brush a kiss against Poe's sweaty black tangles. "I love you and I'm not going to leave you again. But first I gotta take care of a problem."

Poe nodded, Goddess bless him, and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Hux nuzzled Poe one last time, just to catch his scent (no matter how corrupted, it was still Poe and he loved him), and then go.

And hope the Force was with him, because Hux was going to put a blaster bolt through that morass Kylo Ren called a heart.


	48. Coming to a Head

Hux felt the rage building in his system. He wanted to scream, snarl out his anger as he charged down the Destroyer's narrow hallways. He wanted to kill Kylo. Rip him. Limb. From. Limb. Rip that bastard's throat out. Twist his head and let the darkness Claim him. Hux fought past the anger as he loped further. He had to kill Kylo, otherwise Poe would never be safe again. And damn Rey! She **had** to be in the Y-wings with Connix and the others! Hux would be forced to kill the bastard by himself.

Darkness seemed to cloud his vision as he charged the bridge. Someone saw him and yelled. Hux screamed a word he'd heard Iolo use and fired his blaster. The weapon was up and firing before he could even think. He was there to kill. Just kill. Use his blaster and get rid of the bastard in front of him. Because Ren had stolen Poe from him. Kylo had raped Poe, had filled _**Hux**_ 's Mate with his foul seed. Forced Poe to carry a child. But he was betting the child already had a heartbeat. It was too late for termination. Not that Poe would consider that.

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him and paint the walls in his blood!_

A man wearing black robes turned on his heels. Hux screamed in rage. His weapon was up and firing, blaster bolts going at the bastard's head. Ren dodged aside. He spun on his heels and the lightsaber flashed to life. The red blade knocked the bolts aside. Hux kept firing, despite the warning tingle in his hand. In one final act of desperation, Hux stuck the trigger on his blaster and threw it over his head.

The resulting explosion sent him sprawling backwards. Hux tumbled. He grabbed his hold out blaster and clicked it into place. The dead body on the floor, a battered mess of scorched and raw flesh, lay in a heap. Blood and gore streaked the walls and a sputtering lightsaber was embedded in the ceiling. Hux stood, panting. His eyes shown with a wild green fire as he looked at the dead Alpha.

"So it takes a whore of a pilot to make you grow balls."

Hux turned around. He snarled, showing his sharp canines. The look in his eyes was barely human and rage seemed to make him look like an animal. He shook his head, but the fires didn't go away. Instead they hardened, solidified, into a harsh mess. "Father."

He hissed the word, looking at the older, worn Alpha.

The Damned Commander bowed his head. "I'm impressed."

"Don't press me," Hux snarled. He advanced towards the other Alpha, his head bowed like a predatory wolf's. He growled again. It was the sound of thunder before a storm and Hux Senior would have been wise to back off. But he didn't.

"Welcome home." Hux Senior smiled eerily. "Together, we will rule."

"No." Hux spoke sharply and he growled again. He flashed the canines. Hux wasn't coherent. He was fighting instinct and Alpha rage wanted him to charge in and **murder** another of Poe's abusers.

"No?" the older Alpha cocked his head. "But this is what you wanted..." Something flashed over the old Alpha's features. "It's that pilot, isn't it? Tell you what--I'll cleanse him. We can share."

"Do not talk about my **_Mate_** that way!" Hux screamed and charged. He swung his fist in a wide arc and pounded the man in the face. Hux Senior jerked back. He came at Hux like a rancor. The smaller Alpha darted low. His fist flared again. It caught the older Alpha in the side of his head. Hux Senior jerked back. His knife flicked to life in his hands. Cold light shone in Hux's green eyes as he brought up his blaster. "I **will** kill you, you son of a bitch."

Hux Senior held up his hands. He looked at the wildness in Hux's eyes. "You _wouldn't_."

"You would kill Asher," Hux hissed. His finger curled around the trigger as he brought it up. "You hurt Poe. **My Poe**!"

The older Alpha opened his mouth in his protest. Hux brought up his blaster. He pulled the trigger with an utmost look of disgust on his face. Hux Senior fell backwards, a massive crater blown in his head. Hux tipped back his head as he cried out. It was a song of rage, a song of pain. He let out the agonized wail.

He caught a whisper of scent. Sweet, calming, and loving. **His** Poe. **His** love. The man who had dragged him, kicking and screaming to the light.

Hux caught a breath. He looked at the two dead bodies and threw the weapon aside with a snarl. He needed to get to Poe before he lost his mind.


	49. Going Home

Poe was going home. That was what Nines said, at least. All they had to do was wait until Hux came back, or died trying. Rey would cover them. And Finn...sweet Finn, who must have seen Omegas from the kennels before, he knew what to do. All Poe wanted was to get in the showers and just scrub himself until he was bloody. He _reeked_ of Kylo Ren. The stench seemed to be ingrained in every inch of his skin and made him gag. He reeked of an abusive, oppressive, asshole Alpha. Honestly, the best thing about Kylo Ren was that he was hopefully dead.

The hot water almost scalded his sensitive skin. Poe didn't turn it down and instead scrubbed himself until he was nearly raw. It worked in one respect. Poe now smelled like sandalwood and vanilla (this stuff was probably Connix's) rather than Ren. Still, Poe could feel phantom fingers grabbing his ass and spreading it wide. The memories became too much. Poe sunk down in the shower and sobbed. He couldn't help it. All of it was just welling up inside and it was ripping him to shreds.

Hux had came for him. And he had said that he would never leave again.

Finally, Poe was distracted by the gnawing in his belly. He stood up and robotically grabbed the towel. Almost constant fucking by Ren had left him loose and sore. His hair had to be hacked off and that did make Poe duck his head. Hux wouldn't understand. It had finally grown in now that he was Mated. Maybe such a thing was to warn other Alphas off of a vulnerable Omega. Whatever it was, it hadn't worked.

Some thoughtful person had left a change of clothes by the refresher door. Poe almost threw them on and stumbled in his haste to _get out_. This was too tight. Even though it was steamy and warm, it reminded him of the little room where he'd been caged. Poe had already lost flying. It was doubtful Hux would even let him look at a ship again.

Poe had to face the others. He swallowed and slipped out of the refresher. Poe padded to the main area with his head down. His hair was still damp from the shower and it curled down to the nape of his neck. Honestly, Poe was getting it chopped off as soon as he could. Ren had liked to grab Poe by the hair and force him down. He seemed to get off on Poe gagging on his cock. No matter how much the Omega cried and pleaded, Ren always pushed down harder.

Hux was hunched over the living area table, his eyes bright with green fire. Poe paused in the door way. He had seen Ren look this way. The golden Omega trembled as he looked over at Hux. Ren, he knew what was coming. He would survive, just as long as Ren didn't kill his child. But Hux...Hux never got this way. Never got so that he was running on instinct and not on thought. Poe wasn't sure what to do. The lessons Ren had beaten into him demanded that Poe kneel at Hux's feet and lap at the other man's cock until he wasn't glowering. Poe's stomach turned at the thought.

_I don't think I even want to go into **heat** again._

It was just one more thing Kylo Ren had stolen from him.

Hux looked up. In a low, flat voice, "Both of them are dead."

"Both?" Poe's lessons won out. He was shaking as he crossed the room. Hux reached out and tugged Poe into his lap. The Omega tensed. He keened his fear--but didn't push away.

"Yes." Hux pushed his nose into Poe's neck. He took a shuddering breath, then lapped at the Claiming mark. **Hux** 's Claiming mark. The one Ren made was already fading. Poe stiffened and let out a keening moan. Hux cursed at himself. "Poe...? Are you okay?"

Poe raised his head, eyes bleary with tears. "I-I-I'm fine. Honest."

"Don't lie to me, _please_." Hux's voice was pained. He cuddled Poe tighter, despite the Omega's protests. "You know...you know I'd never hurt you. Not intentionally."

Poe gave him a long look. "You slapped me across the face."

"I know." Hux swallowed and ran a hand through Poe's dark hair. Despite himself, the Omega felt himself melting. "I shouldn't have done that. That...was wrong. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Poe shivered, though. He didn't like being held. It was too close and to soon after what Ren had done to him.

"That was still wrong," Hux murmured. He sighed and Poe noticed that he looked a little pale. "Would you feel up to meeting Asher and Farja after this?"

Poe nipped Hux's shoulder lightly. "I stayed alive for them," Poe softly replied. He sighed and resigned himself to being curled up like this.

"Love you."

"Love you more." And Poe meant it.


	50. A Time For Healing

Hux wanted to sit on that bench forever, just threading his fingers through Poe's hair. Keeping his beautiful pilot safe so that no one would ever hurt him again. Somehow, getting fire back in his Mate's eyes. Kissing away all of his tears. Hux hugged Poe again, desperate to remind himself that the man was _real_ , that Poe **wasn't** imaginary, that his Mate _ **and** _ his love had come back and was truly in his arms.

Poe made a squeaking noise. Hux relaxed his grip, kissing the Omega on the chin. Poe froze up, his breathing coming in harsh bursts. Hux frowned and touched the Bond. Poe was _screaming_ in fear. His eyes were wide blown and terrified. His fingers were gnarled up like talons in Hux's tunic.

"Poe?" Hux softly asked. He let the pregnant Omega slide off his lap and into the floor. "Poe! Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine." Poe huddled on the floor, his face buried in his knees. Hux bit his bottom lip. He almost reached down and stroked Poe's hair, but he couldn't. Poe was scared. He was shaking, tears running down his face. "H-h-hux... I'm fine..."

"Pilot..." Hux looked up, helpless. He swore softly and sat down beside the Omega. "Poe. **Look at me**." He waited until the sobbing Omega looked him in the eye. "Where are you?"

"On the _Falcon_ ," Poe numbly answered.

"Good. Are you in pain?"

"I feel a little sick and I'm hungry..."

Hux stood up and held Poe's hand. He helped the golden Omega up. Poe keened again, the look on his face one of pure anguish. His Alpha instinct told him to lap at Poe's Claiming mark, to lave it over with his tongue and hum. The Omega pushed at Hux, his eyes bright with fear. Hux drew back. He cocked his head, swearing under his breath. Poe heard him. The Omega hunched over, hands protecting his belly.

"Maker, Poe..." Hux swallowed. He took his Mate by the hand. Poe didn't draw back and cry out. Hux took that as a good sign. He wrapped his fingers with Poe's before drawing his Omega's hand up to his. "If I had known you didn't like that..."

Poe nodded miserably. "He took that from me."

"I know, love." Hux resisted the urge to hug Poe. He knew the Omega didn't like that right now. They started out for the galley. Poe clung to Hux's side like a shadow. He whimpered. Hux felt his ire rise again. He bared his teeth at the empty air. What he wouldn't give (short of his Mate) to have Kylo Ren alive and powerless so he could just rip that man the fuck **apart**. The Alpha part of him was screaming in rage.

He sat Poe down at the galley table. The little Omega sat with his head down, his dark eyes closed. Hux thumbed away a tear and brushed a kiss against Poe's head. Poe squirmed--but he didn't keen. Hux took that as a good sign. As long as Poe didn't start crying out, Hux figured he was doing something right. He just hoped that he could navigate this time in his life.

Hux looked at the contents of the cupboards. He finally settled on a can of soup. Hux managed to fix it without burning the galley down. His cooking skills were abysmal at best. Poe made it look easy; he'd even taught Hux the basics of making bread. Hux figured that he would settle on packaged cookies for dessert. When he set the food down in front of Poe, the golden man wolfed it down. Hux watched him. Poe ignored the Alpha as he ate. Hux knew more than well enough to mess with a hungry man and his meals.

Poe was more feral than man at the point. He could bite Hux.

Not that Hux wouldn't mind having sex with Poe later. If his Omega was feeling better. Hux wasn't going to force himself on his already battered Omega.

With a soft sigh, Poe got up from the table. Hux followed him and both men curled up on the couch. Poe made one of his purring sounds and rested his head on Hux's chest. Hux didn't wrap Poe in his arms like he normally did. Instead, he rested back, drinking in his Omega's scent.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	51. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our last chapter! 
> 
> Takes place several months after Poe was rescued

Poe held his son up as the boy tried to walk. He'd missed so much in the three weeks he'd been imprisoned in hell, plus the months recovering. Kalonia would probably say that Poe didn't need to be up on his feet, playing with Asher, but Poe would beg to differ. As long as he didn't have to lay, flat on his back, for another few hours whilst the medics checked his vitals, Poe would be happy. Even now, eight and a half months later, Poe still didn't like to be touched. He could barely tolerate Hux hugging him at night.

That was the part that hurt the worst, knowing that his Mate missed the earlier intimacy.

_At least I have the excuse of being pregnant, even if they're Kylo Ren's last babies._

"Poe!"

He jerked his head around, almost causing Asher to fall on his butt. Hux came loping down one of the trails, his green eyes glowing in delight. Poe still wasn't sure what had happened on the _Black Death_ , only that Hux had slightly gone wild. He must have let his Alpha take control. Poe wished he could have seen Hux go Alpha on Kylo's ass.

"Yes?" The golden Omega picked his son up and blew on the little boy's belly. Asher shrieked in delight. "What's going on?"

"You're not gonna believe this one, but Snap proposed!" Hux caught both Omega and child in a hug. Poe purred and nuzzled his Mate's neck. Hux had been understanding. He seemed to know what Poe liked and disliked. It made for a better time, Poe thought. "He got Mitaka a ring and everything." Hux shook his head and sat on their porch. Poe leaned on Hux's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Technically, we are living in sin," Poe muttered. "It's what my father said, anyways."

Hux rolled his eyes and kissed Asher on the head. "We don't marry on Arkanis."

"I tried that argument."

"I got you pregnant, Poe."

"And you stayed around for my kid." Poe stretched out, hands on his swollen stomach. He smiled as he leaned back on Hux. The ginger man sighed and shook his head. It had taken some getting used too on both sides. Poe didn't like being cuddled too tightly. He was still shy and jumpy. "I heard Rey and Finn got into it. So...are the stories true or not? Cause I certainly got wet for you."

"Poe!" Hux yelped. He pointed to the child crawling around on the dirt. "There are children around!"

"Yeah..." Poe trailed off.

"So get a brain to mouth filter and employ it!" Hux hoarsely said. "Honestly, Poe, I wonder about you."

"Hey, you know what they say about farm boys," Poe grinned. He leaned back, smiling broadly. "Oh, you love me and you know it."

"Yes." Hux reached over and brushed a kiss against Poe's temples. "I don't think I can live without you."

"Good, because I feel the same way."

"These babies are gonna be kriffing **lucky** ," Hux murmured. He put his hands on Poe's belly, feeling the twins moving inside. Both girls, the doctor said. Poe had been lucky to keep them whilst imprisoned. "Two parents...who love them..."

"Not everyone has that." Poe swallowed, remembering Mitaka. The golden Omega wondered what Snap's clumsy attempts at courting had gone over like. Force only knew that Snap was klutzy at stuff like that. But Mitaka...Mitaka had only had himself and his children. "What did Mitaka say, by the way?"

"Yes. What do you think he'd say?" Hux smiled.

"The same thing I would say," Poe murmured. He rested against his Alpha again, just enjoying. This was the life he wanted to live. Even though his scars still gleamed, he knew he was loved. Hux was willing to wait until Poe was ready again. So maybe things had had a rough start, but they were better now. Poe closed his eyes like a contented cat. Hux loved him and that was all Poe really wanted. That, and his children.

But he had everything that really mattered in life.


End file.
